


Pet

by Madangel19



Series: Skyfall [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, Human Experimentation, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, It's kind of a mess, Kinda, Maybe up to Revenge of the Fallen, Mental Instability, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Robot/Human Relationships, Short Chapters, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, ah well, everything after that is not canon compliant, just realized how short these chapters are, pretty sure this is very ooc, watched the first bay verse movie and immediately got back into transformers, will add later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Anna Sky didn't expect the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons to be brought to her little town. Now, her life is forever changed when the Decepticons destroy everything she loves. Will she be able to survive under the oppressive rule of her new leader?
Series: Skyfall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I rewatched the first bay verse Transformers movie and immediately got back into my obsession with giant robots. This mostly came out of seeing the scene where Megatron offered to let Sam be his pet…Welp, I hope y'all enjoy :D

Anna was trembling. She had no idea what was going on, but she was alone and everything was destroyed. Walking through the damaged streets, she couldn't see anyone else in town. She was confused. So confused. She remembered hearing that awful crash and waking up to her house falling apart. She was lucky she got out alive.   
She had heard horrific stories about the war going on between the Autobots and the Decepticons, especially what the Decepticons were capable of.   
Anna froze when she heard footsteps that made the ground shake. She looked around to find somewhere to hide and saw a fallen wall. She could hide behind that. She ran for it, trying her best to stay quiet. She held her breath as the footsteps got closer. Closer. She could hear how mechanical the footsteps were. It sounded like a group of robots, but she wasn't sure if they were the good robots or the bad.   
"Are they all dead, Starscream?" A deep voice commanded.   
"No sign of life, Lord Megatron. No humans to interfere with our plans," another voice crowed. The Decepticons.  
Anna let out a tiny gasp when she heard that. She wanted to cry, but froze again when she heard a growl.   
"Are you sure, Starscream? I smell a human. Find it!" The voice, Megatron, growled.   
There were more footsteps approaching along with the sounds of blades and guns being brought out. Anna curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. This was a dream. A horrible dream. She was going to wake up safe in her bed and be with her parents. She opened her eyes when she remembered one of the lessons her mother taught her. She had to be brave in times like these. Anything could happen because of the war that was brought to Earth. She sat up and waited for whatever was going to happen next.   
A moment passed before the wall suddenly fell apart and she found herself in the shadow of an alien robot glaring down at her. Anna could only stare back at it with wide eyes.   
"There you are, girl," it growled as bent down to get a better look at her.  
"Bring it here, Starscream," Megatron ordered.   
"Come along, girl," Starscream said as he picked her up by the back of her nightgown. Anna grunted as she was yanked into the air. She wanted to fight back, but knew better than to fight back while in the clutches of a dangerous alien. She glanced around at the other Decepticons as they glared at her with their weapons ready.   
"Be brave, Anna," she whispered to herself.  
"It's so tiny. We should just squish it," one said. A few others agreed.   
"Maybe. Let's see if it's of any use," Megatron said.   
Starscream went forward and lowered Anna to the ground in front of the Decpticon leader. Anna trembled as she looked up at him.   
"It's a child. It's practically useless," Megatron crowed as he picked her up to bring her closer to his face. Anna took a deep breath when sharp fingers curled around her and glared back at him.   
"Why did you destroy my town? Where are my parents?" She demanded. Megatron chuckled, blowing hot air in her face. The others laughed as well.   
"An isolated place far from any big city that could be crawling with autobots and soldiers. It's a perfect place to put down a base," Megatron explained as he looked around at the ruined town as if proud of the carnage.   
"Your parents are dead, girl," another Decepticon spoke up.   
Anna wanted to cry, but she had to be brave. That's what her mother would have wanted.   
"That is correct, little one. Everyone is dead or they ran off, but we made sure to exterminate any pest that tried to run," Megatron said.   
"Wh…What are you going to do with me?" Anna asked.   
"Interesting question. What shall I do with you, girl?" Megatron questioned.  
"Kill it!" One Decepticon roared. Soon, the others were calling for her death. Anna could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to them.   
"Quiet down! I think I know what I'll do with this little thing!" Megatron roared. The other quieted down and growled and grumbled amongst themselves.   
"I think I'll keep this little human as a pet. I've been wanting one for a while," Megatron crowed.  
There was a moment of confused silence before Megatron laughed.   
"I'll only exterminate it if it causes any kind of trouble. For now, you're mine, little one," Megatron said, smiling a terrible smile.

Anna could only feel confusion as she sat on Megatron's shoulder as he stalked through the town with his followers. Some had changed into their other forms and either drove or flew close by. She didn't dare make a sound, especially when she saw dead bodies in the street. Some Decepticons were gathering them and placing them in a huge pile before burning them. She saw her parents being tossed into the pile. A horrible sight.  
"Where are we going?" She asked in a soft voice after a few minutes.   
"Somewhere that is big enough for us that hasn't been completely destroyed," Megatron replied.   
Anna went back to being quiet as she thought. She looked around and noticed the church not too far away. It was still standing despite some damage.   
"How about there?" She suggested as she pointed to the church.   
The Decepticons looked to where she pointed and then back to Megatron.  
"Good pet," Megatron purred as he stalked toward the church. He said something in another language to his followers and they went off in different directions. Megatron went around the back of the church and tore down a part of the wall. Anna coughed and covered her eyes as dust and debris filled the air.   
"This place is perfect, my pet," Megatron said as he walked into the main chamber. He reached over to pick up Anna and lowered her to the ground. Anna looked around at the limited damage to the church, feeling glad that it wasn't completely destroyed. She always enjoyed coming here despite not being completely religious. It always made her feel welcome.   
"Now, you get settled, little one. Your new master is going to be busy setting up a perimeter around the town. You are to stay within the town. My followers will be watching you if you decide to go out. If you try to escape, they will catch you and bring you to me and I'll decide your punishment. If you come across any human or Autobot, you are to stay hidden and come back to me or one of the others. Understand?" Megatron questioned as he glared daggers at her.   
"Yes, sir," Anna replied, glaring back at him.  
Megatron snorted before he got up and walked out.   
Anna waited until he was gone before she could take a breath. She was terrified, but the instinct to stay alive prevented her from panicking or crying. She decided to walk around the church to find anything of use.   
After an hour, she had found some blankets, some food, and water. She would have to go out into town to find anything that she could still use. Humming a tune to herself, she set up a spot for herself that would be isolated from the main chamber. She smiled at her work. Her smile quickly faded away when the ground shook from multiple footsteps. She slowly made her way back to the main chamber where most of the Decepticons were gathered. They were talking amongst themselves in their alien language as Megatron sat at the front, watching them angrily. Starscream noticed her and lunged toward her.  
"Go back, girl. This isn't a conversation for humans," he growled as he pointed a gun at her.  
"Stand down, Starscream. The child can't understand our language. She can be present," Megatron said.   
Starscream shook his head in annoyance before backing off. He still glared at her as she walked forward.   
"Come to your master, pet," Megatron crowed, a cruel smile on his face as he watched her. Anna felt a twinge of anger and annoyance whenever he referred to her as his pet and himself as her master. She sighed softly as she went to sit by his feet.   
The Decepticons went back to their discussion. Anna tried to listen, but she couldn't understand a thing they were saying. At one point, Megatron picked her up and placed her on his shoulder as he kept on talking. Anna didn't dare move when in his grip. She squirmed a bit while sitting on his shoulder, which wasn't the most comfortable spot. After what felt like an eternity, the Decepticons got up and left the chamber, leaving Anna alone with her captor.   
"So, what do you think of your new life, my pet?" Megatron asked as he reached up to pet her head with one sharp claw.   
"It just started. I don't know what to think yet," Anna replied. Megatron chuckled darkly at that.   
"You should tell me more about yourself, my pet," Megatron said reclining back a bit. Anna repositioned herself so she wouldn't fall off.  
"Well, my name is Anna and I've been living here for my whole life," she started.   
"Anna…What a boring name. You need something more fitting for a Decpticon," Megatron grumbled.   
"Well, I like my name and I also don't like being referred to as your pet," Anna replied, crossing her arms indignantly.   
"Defying your master already? Try that again and you'll be punished," Megatron grumbled.   
"Sorry, sir," Anna replied.   
"Now, do you have any other more interesting titles?" Megatron asked.   
"My last name is Sky," Anna said.   
"Sky. Interesting… From now on, your name is Skyfall," Megatron crowed. Anna hated it, but she would have to stick with it to survive.  
She then told him almost everything about herself. She told him that she was thirteen years old and that she had a younger sister who had died a few years ago. Megatron laughed at that part, which made her hate him more. When she got to the part about how she liked to tell stories, Megatron grew interested.   
"Perfect. You can tell other humans tales of your powerful and unbeatable master," Megatron crowed.   
"Weren't you killed a few years ago by a human and had to be revived?" Anna asked.   
Megatron moved his shoulder, making Anna fall to the floor with a cry. Anna sat up and looked up at her captor fearfully as he stood over her.   
"Don't ever talk about that false rumor, girl. Don't make me regret sparing your insignificant life," he growled as he aimed an arm cannon at her. Anna shivered as she stared at the cannon as it began to glow hot with energy.  
"I'm sorry. I won't defy you again," she said.   
"Sorry won't cut it, my pet. Turn around for me," Megatron ordered. Anna did as she was told, trying her best to be brave as she braced herself. A searing pain coursed through her back as something sharp and hot was dragged down her back. She fell to her knees as she screamed in agony.   
"Be grateful I didn't do anything more drastic, my pet. Besides, the heat cauterized your wound. You'll be fine soon," Megatron growled as he picked her up and put her back on her feet. Anna was breathing heavy and her knees shook. She reached behind to touch her back and felt a stinging pain. Pulling her hand back, she saw there wasn't much blood.   
"Now, go get some rest, little one," Megatron said as he sat back down, looking like a tyrant king. Anna stared at him in disbelief before running off to her secluded spot. She could hear him laughing to himself. The laughter seemed to echo throughout the whole church as she collapsed into her pile of blankets, shivering and crying as more stinging pain coursed through her body.   
"You gotta be brave, Anna. Stay strong," she whimpered to herself as slowly fell asleep.


	2. The Cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finds a phone

Anna walked through the streets of her town. She had been looking through some of the houses for supplies and had found some useful items. Glancing back, she saw a Decepticon watching her from a distance. She frowned and kept on going. He wouldn't hurt her. The others didn't pay much attention to her when she was safe in the church, but when she went outside, there was always at least one watching her from a distance.   
It was starting to rain. The decepticon grumbled to himself before turning to go.   
"Finish up and come back to the base, girl," he ordered as he turned into a tank and drove off. Anna nodded and kept walking. She went into the nearest house and did a quick sweep. There was a stash of chocolate, canned food, and water in the house along with some other basic necessities. She also came across a phone that still had some energy in it. That could come in handy. She went to the door and looked out. It didn't look like there were any Decepticons out. She looked around and saw the forest at the at town's edge. She had a chance of escaping now, but what would happen if she got caught? A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined what Megatron would do to her. Her back still ached from the cut he gave her. She craved freedom, but that was something that couldn't happen now.  
Readjusting her backpack, she walked out and made her way back to the church. She walked in and went to her quarters to put her stuff away. She could hear the Decepticons talking amongst themselves in the main hall, but decided to stay where she was. She needed time to think. She pulled out the phone and unlocked it, hoping there was a way to contact the proper authorities. She didn't have much time to do anything before she heard a load roar.  
"Skyfall! Come here!" Megatron's voice roared.   
Anna put the phone in her coat pocket and went back to the main chamber where the Decepticons were waiting.   
"I'm here, Lord Megatron. What is it?" Anna asked as she approached the leader.  
"We just detected cellular activity coming from inside this very church. Care to explain?" Megatron asked.   
It was no use trying to lie to such a dangerous creature. She pulled out the phone, making the other Decepticons growl and pull out there weapons.   
"I found it while scavenging. I was just curious if it still worked," Anna explained.  
"And what were you going to do if it were to work?" Megatron questioned.  
"I…I don't know. There's no use calling for help," Anna replied.   
"Correct, my pet. Now, give me the device," Megatron ordered. Anna kept her eyes to the ground as she approached him. He held out his hand and she went to give it to him. He quickly crushed it between his fingers.   
"I'm glad you didn't betray me, my dear pet," Megatron crowed. He was about to say something else when he froze. The others grew agitated as they got their weapons out.   
"I smell humans. Starscream, find them and bring them here," Megatron ordered.   
"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream said as he rushed out. The others walked out and stood guard outside.   
"Stay close, little one. Don't talk to these human if they see you," Megatron said. Anna nodded and went to hide behind a large table that was behind him. Megatron stood and paced back and forth as they waited.   
"It's too soon. I thought this place was isolated," Megatron muttered to himself.   
"A distress signal could have been made when you first attacked," Anna suggested.   
"Hush, little one," Megatron growled.  
It wasn't long before the sounds of screams filled the air along with gunshots. Anna shuddered when they got closer until Starscream came back carrying two terrified people.  
"Intruders. There were others with guns, but we exterminated them," Starscream announced as he dropped the two men before Megatron. The other decepticons pointed their guns at them, muttering amongst themselves.   
"Soldiers. Kill them," a Decepticon growled. The others agreed.   
Anna got a better look and froze. She knew these men. They were part of a hunting group that would go out of town to hunt deer and other animals. Her father used to be part of the group. They must have left before the town was destroyed.   
"We're no soldiers!" One man exclaimed.  
"Be quiet, human. Why would armed humans come to a destroyed town?" Megatron questioned as he loomed over them.   
"This…This is our home. We left town for a hunting party and came back to…to this," the other man said.  
The first man noticed Anna behind Megatron and his expression turned to shock mixed with fear.   
"This is our place now. Everyone is dead and you two will be dead very soon," Megatron crowed as he activated his arm cannon.   
"What about that girl? Are you going to kill her?" The second man questioned. He was slowly reaching for something hidden in his vest.  
"No. This is my sweet pet. She lives for now," Megatron crowed as he turned to smile cruelly at Anna. There was a gunshot and Megatron frowned when a bullet hit his head. He growled and turned back to the humans as the others prepared their weapons.  
"Do you really think something like that can work on us?" Megatron growled before grabbing the man who shot at him. The other man tried to run off before Starscream grabbed him and held him down. The man screamed and writhed in Megatron's grip.   
"Watch closely, little one. This is what will happen if you ever betray me," Megatron growled. Anna wanted to look away, but she didn't dare disobey her captor. Megatron chuckled as he slowly squeezed the man to death. The man screamed and screamed until there was a sickening crack that came from his back. The man screamed once more, blood coming from his mouth, before going silent and limp. Anna wiped away a tear as the other man was shot by Starscream. He was gone in a flash that smelt of death.  
"Did you know them, pet?" Megatron asked as he let the man's body drop to the floor.  
"I…I know they lived in town. What they said about being hunters was true," Anna replied, hugging herself. She saw the terror in the man's face and shivered softly as she imagined herself in his place.  
"Decepticons, search for any other humans and dispose of the bodies before they stink up the place," Megatron ordered. The others nodded and did as they were told, taking the two bodies and going outside. Megatron let out a loud animalistic sigh as he sat back down.  
"Do I scare you, little Skyfall?" He asked, fixing his red-eyed gaze on her. Anna was silent as she looked down at her feet. She wasn't sure if she should tell the truth or not.   
"You do, but I try to be brave. It's hard to be brave though," she admitted.   
"Good. A little bit of fear is always good in humans," Megatron chuckled as he held out a clawed hand to her. Anna gulped before walking into his palm.   
"You still have much to learn, little one," he said as he raised her up to eye level. Anna decided to sit down as she tried not to cut herself on his sharp fingers. Her mind was racing as she tried to think of something that would make her be a more favorable human to him.  
"You know, I've only heard the bad things about you and the Decepticons. Can…Can you tell me more about….about your history?" She asked. Megatron was quiet for a moment before he smiled a somewhat friendly smile as he ran a finger through her long black hair, scratching her scalp a bit. Anna winced in pain, but didn't protest.   
"We're going to be here for a while then, my pet. Our history is long and great," he started before telling her everything.


	3. The Tracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, kinda graphic here

"Skyfall! Come here!" Megatron's voice boomed, bringing Anna out of her sleep. Anna sat up and rubbed at her eyes as she got up, grabbing a coat to protect herself from the cold night. She walked back to the main chamber of the church where Megatron was waiting with a strange small spider-like Decepticon. They were talking to themselves before they stopped and looked over at her.   
"Come, Skyfall. The doctor needs to see you," Megatron said, beckoning her forward.   
"What's going on?" Anna asked as she came forward. The small Decepticon laughed wickedly as it rubbed its sharp little hands together.  
"I look forward to operating on a human again. So soft and susceptible to pain," it crowed in a strange accent. Anna stopped, unsure if the situation was safe.   
"Doctor, you won't be doing much. It's just a quick procedure. I don't want any extra damage on my pet," Megatron growled. The Doctor nodded, saying something in his language.   
"I don't want that thing to hurt me," Anna murmured as she stopped.  
"This is necessary, little one. Now, take that coat off and lay down on your stomach on the table," Megatron ordered, his eyes narrowing into red slits.  
"What will the doctor be doing?" Anna asked as she took her coat off and slowly approached the table.   
"I shall insert a tracking device into your spinal cord, human child," the Doctor crowed as it pulled out different sharp looking instruments. Anna felt her blood run cold, freezing at the spot.   
"On the table, Skyfall. It will be quick and the pain will be temporary," Megatron said. When she didn't respond, Megatron growled and quickly picked her up and forced her onto the table.  
"N-No," Anna whimpered softly as the Doctor crawled onto her back. She could hear what sounded like a buzz saw being activated and began to tremble.   
"Do not resist, girl. It will only be more painful if you do," the Doctor murmured.   
Anna grabbed her coat and bit into it as the Doctor tore her nightgown a bit to expose her back. She closed her eyes when she heard the Doctor laugh wickedly as he pressed something sharp at the base of her neck.  
"Here," it said as the buzz saw came to life again.  
"Try to think of something nice, Skyfall. Think of your master," Megatron crowed. Anna wanted to curse and yell, but nothing came out when she felt the saw dig into her flesh. She let out a tearful gasp when the saw was pulled away and began to sob quietly when she felt sharp claws dig into her flesh as the Doctor pulled her open. The Doctor hummed a tune as he cut into her some more.  
"There's the spot," the Doctor chimed. Anna suddenly felt something both hot and cold being inserted into her wound. Before she could cry again, her skin was quickly pulled back into place. Another searing hot pain coursed through her, making her gasp out in agony.  
"All done, Master," the Doctor chimed as it got off of her and admired its work.   
"Let's see how it looks," Megatron said while gently picking her up and inspecting her wound. Anna was breathing heavily as the pain made its way through her body. She felt sick to her stomach.   
"Perfect as always, Doctor. Now go," Megatron ordered. The Doctor nodded and scurried away. Megatron lowered her back onto the table and sat down. Anna was at a loss for words as she wiped away a tear.   
"W-Why?" She stammered.   
"I don't want my sweet pet to get lost or run away. This is just a precaution," Megatron replied.  
Anna didn't say anything else before the pain suddenly got to her. She groaned before passing out.  
"Get up, Skyfall. You're fine," Megatron's voice hissed angrily. Anna wanted to wake up, but she felt weak from the pain.   
"I said get up," Megatron commanded. There was a sharp pain on her cheek and Anna woke up with a soft gasp. Her hand went to her cheek and she pulled back to see blood. She was in trouble.  
"I'm sorry. I…I couldn't handle the pain," Anna murmured as she slowly sat up.   
"Weakling. You won't last long if you're like this," Megatron said, shaking his head in disapproval.   
Anna got to her feet, wiping at her cheek with her coat as she tried not to make eye contact with her captor.  
"Go get some rest, Skyfall. You'll feel better in the morning when the tracker sets in," Megatron grumbled. Anna nodded before rushing off to her quarters, wiping away tears and blood as she tried to find bandages and medicine.


	4. Screams in the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna tells Megatron a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened after watching videos of mountain lions screaming and just had to write something short and sweet

It was a surpassingly quiet night. Anna sat outside the church, gazing up at the night sky. There were more stars out than usual along with some falling stars. She could see some Decepticons flying to and fro as they scouted or patrolled.   
She was growing tired and a bit cold. She saw the silhouette of the mountain looking over her town and smiled sadly. She had known this place her whole life, but it felt so different with everyone gone.   
Anna froze when she heard a bone-chilling cry coming from the mountain. Anna stood, quickly realizing what it was. A mountain lion.   
"What is that infernal screaming?" Megatron growled as he walked out of the church. Anna decided it was a good time to tell him a story.   
"It's the spirit of the mountain. She's angry," she replied as the screaming got louder. Megatron glared at her before turning his attention to the mountain.   
"Sounds like one of my followers found an intruder, but nothing has been reported," he muttered.   
"It's the spirit. She's not happy with you and the others. You murdered the people who serve her," Anna said.   
"Don't play games, girl. There are no spirits," Megatron said.   
"Then what do you think that is?" Anna asked. The screaming was becoming more intense, sounding more and more like a woman being murdered. Megatron was silent as he listened, looking a bit disturbed.   
"Tell me more about this spirit, Skyfall," he said as he sat close to her. Anna smirked as she told him one of the scary campfire stories she had heard many times before. It was about a woman long ago who was killed in the mountain and came back as a ghost to kill the men who attacked her. After having her revenge, the ghost stayed in the mountain where the people of her town paid their respects and prayed to her for guidance and protection. Whenever she was angry or when someone was brutally murdered anywhere near her mountain, she would scream angrily in the night.   
"And now she's angry that her people are dead. She'll probably come down to make things right by her people," Anna said.  
"Interesting, but no human could ever pose a threat to me. Not even a screaming ghost in the mountain can harm me," Megatron crowed. The screaming soon died down, leaving the night silent.   
"She won't harm you, but she'll scare the shit out of you," Anna said. Megatron shook his head before turning his attention to the night sky.


	5. Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets a human and realizes just how cruel Megatron can be

Anna sighed softly as she sat by the lake, done bathing. She was glad that Megatron allowed her to be alone here. It was somewhat funny when the first Decpticon that came across her when she was bathing grimaced in disgust and no other wanted to watch over her. She had reassured her captor that she was only bathing and that she wouldn't dare try to run. Megatron was reluctant at first, but allowed her to be alone.   
It was peaceful away from the Decepticons. Here, she had time to think of her situation. There would definitely be a day when she would be free, but it probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.   
Anna saw a jet flying away in the distance. It was probably Starscream going out on a scouting mission. The others had been out scouting more often, including Megatron. She had asked about where they were going, but Megatron told her it was none of her business.   
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned and froze when she saw a human woman walking out of the bushes. She was an armed soldier. The woman spotted her and froze as well.   
"Uh…hi there, kid. My name's Megan. What's yours?" The woman named Megan said after a few moments. She stepped forward, holding out her hand to shake. Anna remembered all that her captor had told her about situations like these and backed away. Megan stopped, frowning a bit.   
"This place isn't safe, kid. There's been reported Decepticon activity here. You have to come with me," she said, serious as she looked around nervously.  
"No. He'll kill me if I left," Anna murmured, suddenly feeling very cold.   
"Who, kid?" Megan asked, pulling out a device and looking at it.   
Anna touched the scar on her cheek as she imagined many more being added to her body.   
"Megatron," Anna replied.   
"I can save you, honey. Just come with me," Megan said as she approached her.   
"No!" Anna cried out as she turned to run.   
"Get back here!" Megan yelled as she ran after her. Anna screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone heard her. She tripped over a rock and fell on her front. Sharp rocks dug into her skin, making her cry out in pain.   
"God, I'm sorry, honey. Just trust me," Megan said as she gently picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.  
"No! No! No!" Anna screamed as Megan carried her away. She tried to fight back, but Megan was stronger.  
When she was carried to the border, she felt a sudden cold at the base of her neck.   
"Stop! He knows!" Anna cried out. Megan kept going, ignoring her pleas.   
"It's gonna be okay, honey," Megan murmured.   
Anna heard the sound of a jet flying overhead along with the familiar sound of transformation. There was a roar from above as the trees behind them were blown away. Anna looked up to see Starscream rampaging toward them.   
Megan cursed as she pulled out a gun and shot at him, still running.   
"Drop the girl, human," Starscream hissed, quickly catching up to them. He reached out and swiped at Megan, hitting her legs. Megan fell with an anguished cry and Anna fell on top of her. Anna quickly got up and looked from Starscream to the injured Megan. One of her legs was a bloody stump.  
"Run!" Megan groaned as she tried to shoot at Starscream, doing hardly any damage.   
"Go back to your master, girl," Starscream said.   
Anna didn't need to think twice as she ran back in the direction of town. She could hear Megan's scream which was quickly cut short. It wasn't long before she made it back to the church. She paused to compose herself before going to the main chamber where Megatron was waiting.  
"Come here, little one," he growled. Anna wiped away some blood before she approached him. Starscream showed up, glaring at her and then at Megatron before dropping Megan's body to the floor. She was barely alive with her arms broken in multiple places.   
"This insect was trying to kidnap her, Master," Starscream said, giving Megan a kick.   
"It's true," Anna murmured.   
Megatron was silent as he held out his open hand to her. Anna sniffled as she walked onto his hand and sat down, feeling strangely safe as she was raised to eye level with him.   
"My poor little pet. I had assumed that you tried to run away from me. I'm glad it wasn't that. You're a loyal little thing. Much more loyal than some of my subjects," Megatron crowed as he touched one of the cuts on her face with the tip of a sharp finger. Anna shivered softly, closing her eyes. She wanted more than anything to be with her family right now. She wanted to be warm.   
"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Megatron asked as he turned his attention to Megan. Megan breathed heavily as she looked up at them.  
"Just…Just let her go. Kill me and free her," Megan pleaded.  
"I don't think so," Megatron grumbled as he lowered Anna to the floor. He activated his arm cannon, aiming it at her. He paused and looked down at Anna.   
"I have an idea, my pet. I want you to kill her," He crowed. Anna couldn't believe him as she stared at him in horror.   
"Wh-Why, Master? I…I can't p-possibly do th-that," Anna stammered as she looked over at Megan who had become still, but watched them in defeat.   
"You can and you will, little one. Take any weapon that insect has and kill it," Megatron ordered, pushing her forward.  
"N-No," Megan muttered. Anna thought fast. If she didn't kill her, Megatron would probably punish her, but if she did kill her, she would be betraying her own kind. Anna saw a knife in on one of Megan's pockets and went to grab it.   
"You…You can't do this," Megan said.   
"I…I'm sorry. I have to do this," Anna whispered as she knelt by her side, holding the knife tightly in her hand.   
"Do it, little one. Prove your loyalty to the Decepticons," Megatron crowed, sitting down.  
Anna's hand trembled as she held the knife over Megan. Tears streamed down Megan's cheeks as she whispered a prayer to herself.   
"Kill it, girl," Starscream hissed.   
Anna sucked in her breath as she finally stabbed Megan in the chest, making her scream in agony. Anna tried to pull the knife out, but it was difficult to take out.   
"Fuck you!" Megan screeched as she tried to move away. Megatron held her down, a gleeful, but cruel smile on his face.   
"Finish her," he said, yanking the knife out and handing it back to her. Anna took it and proceeded to push the knife into her throat. A horrid gurgle came from Megan's throat as she spit up blood. Anna felt the warm blood on her hands and wanted to vomit as she kept pushing the knife into her throat over and over again, crying silent tears. It wasn't long before Megan finally slipped away, gazing at the ceiling with wide eyes. Anna dropped the knife and looked up at Megatron grimly.   
"Good pet. A bit sloppy, but you will learn to be an efficient killer in no time," Megatron purred as he picked her up and pet her head. Anna sat down, not wanting to look at what she did. She felt awful.   
"You've grown soft on the child, master," Starscream said, looking a bit annoyed.   
"Get out and take that mess away," Megatron growled. Starscream scoffed before picking up the body and stalking out, muttering to himself about refusing to protect an insignificant human.  
"Did that human hurt you, Skyfall?" Megatron asked.   
"N-No. I fell on some rocks when I ran from her. She…grabbed me and tried to take me away," Anna murmured. Megatron growled softly at that.   
"She should have suffered more for trying to take what's mine," he said. Anna frowned when she heard that last part. She didn't want to belong to anyone, but she was stuck like this for who knows how long. For now, she just wanted to earn his trust some more and forget about what just happened.   
"Can you tell me a story about one of your battles…Master?" She asked, turning to look up at him with a forced smile. She hated saying it, but if it helped her, then she would have to use that word when talking to him.  
"You should be telling me more of your stories, but mine are much better," Megatron chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get much worse for Anna after this


	6. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has regrets and must prove herself to Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide attempt and lots of violence

The top of the church tower was silent and cold. Anna looked out at the destroyed town and then at the ground below her. She had killed an innocent human and she was sure Megatron would force her to kill more. How could she keep on living knowing that she had betrayed her own kind? She hated this. She hated him. She needed a way out. She gazed out the window, longing for her freedom as she saw some Decepticons flying away in the distance.   
"I can't do this anymore ," Anna muttered. She crawled onto the windowsill and stood deathly still as she looked at the ground below. Would the fall kill her immediately? If that didn't, then Megatron definitely would. What would he do? Would he keep her alive or just kill her? Would he find another poor soul when he was done with her? She couldn't let that happen. No one else needed to suffer.  
"I….I can't do it," she whimpered softly as she backed up. She slipped on the edge and cried out as she tried to get her footing back. She fell back into the tower, hitting a chair on the way down. She was scared shitless as she backed away from the window. She stood up, sobbing softly as she made her way back downstairs. Once down, she wiped away her tears while making her way to the main chamber where Megatron was busy looking at some screens while sitting in his makeshift throne.  
"Master," Anna murmured, getting his attention. Megatron looked over at her, cocking his head slightly.   
"You seem troubled, little one. Come here," he said, beckoning her closer. Anna rushed over and crawled onto his already outstretched hand.   
"I…I almost did something bad, Master," she muttered as she was raised to chest level.   
"What did you do, pet?" Megatron asked, sounding agitated. Anna wiped away a tear and rested her forehead on his chest plate, not caring if any sharp parts of his dug into her skin.   
"I…I wanted to jump from the…the church tower. I felt terrible after…after I killed that human. I was so…so scared and…and so weak," Anna murmured.   
"That's what cowards do, girl," Megatron growled in disgust, his grip tightening on her. Anna felt his sharp claws digging into her body and groaned in pain.   
"I know, Master. I want to be better. Much better, but it's so hard. I don't want to fail you again," Anna replied.  
"You better get better, little one. I've been tolerant of your behavior this far, but my patience is wearing thin. Very thin," Megatron said, breathing a cloud of steam and blowing it in her face.  
"I will. I promise, Master. I won't do anything stupid," Anna said.   
"You're in dire need of reprogramming and training, my pet," Megatron muttered as he touched the back of her neck where her tracker was. Anna didn't like the sound of that. 

A few days had passed since the incident at the tower. Anna still felt terrible about it and wanted to talk about her feelings, but that was impossible around the Decepticons. Anna laid on her makeshift bed, thinking of what to do for the day as she held Megan's knife, inspecting it. She remembered Megatron's comment on her being reprogrammed. She had heard horrible stories of people becoming someone different after having their brains worked on. She could only imagine what Megatron would do. It would be beyond painful.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard screams coming from the main chamber. Anna got up, putting the knife down as she made her way to the source of the sound. It sounded like more humans were found. Anna went into the main chamber to find that three humans were being forced to kneel before Megatron. Two men and a woman. The Decepticons growled as they surrounded the humans.   
"Why are you here, insects? Who sent you?" Megatron demanded.   
"We…We got lost on our way home. We didn't mean to intrude," the older man said.  
"Liars! Weapons were found in your car," A Decepticon, Barricade growled, dropping their guns next to Megatron. Megatron looked at the weapons and then at Anna. He smirked and motioned her over.   
"I think I know what I will do with you three," he crowed as Anna walked over to his side silently. She refused to make eye contact with the humans.   
"Who's she? Another captive?" The woman questioned.   
"This is my little pet, you insect. She will be the one to kill you three," Megatron replied, grabbing a handgun from the weapons they had and handing it to Anna.   
"I think you'll like this one better, little one," he crowed. Anna looked down at the gun, remembering the one time her grandfather taught her to shoot.   
"You can't do this, kid!" The younger man pleaded.   
"I…I have to," Anna murmured as she turned to them. She looked around and saw the other Decepticons watching her intensely, waiting to see what she would do next. She had to prove herself after almost doing something stupid a few days ago.   
"Do it, little one," Megtron ordered. Anna nodded and turned the safety off. Anna aimed the gun at the younger man, her hands shaking a bit.   
"Don't do it! He's controlling you, girl!" The man yelled. Anna shook her head, holding back the tears as she pulled the trigger, shooting him between the eyes. The others screamed in horror as the man slumped to the floor. Anna let out a shaky sigh when she heard Megatron laugh.   
"You're doing so good, my pet. Keep going," he chuckled.   
"That was my son, you monster!" The older man screamed, jumping to his feet and lunging at Anna. Anna cried out when she was pushed to the floor. She pulled the trigger blindly. The man cried out, blood pouring from his shoulder and onto Anna. Before he could do anything else, he was suddenly yanked into the air by a very angry Megatron.   
"How dare you lay your hands on my pet. You will suffer," he growled, digging his claws into the man's round stomach and making him scream.   
"Daddy!" The woman cried out. She ran forward, but was pushed to the floor and held down by Barricade who held a gun to her head. The woman began to sob.   
"L-Let my girl go. She…She means no harm," The man pleaded  
"There will be no witnesses," Megatron growled, squeezing harder and digging a finger into his wound. The man cried out in agony, writhing weakly. Anna watched on helplessly. She looked down at the gun and then at the man. He didn't deserve to be tortured. He deserved a quick death like his son. Anna aimed the gun and shot the man in his chest. The man gasped in shock before going quiet and still. Megatron gazed at her in surprise before dropping the body. The woman screamed, tearing at her hair as she writhed under Barricade.  
"You surprise me, little one," he crowed before turning his attention to the woman.   
"Please…let me go. I…I won't tell anyone about this," the woman pleaded. Megatron gave a nod to Anna before sitting back to watch her.   
"I'm sorry," Anna murmured, pulling the trigger. Nothing came out. Anna checked the gun to see that it was empty.   
"Get another weapon, little one," Megatron ordered. Barricade shifted, unknowingly giving the woman some space. She jumped to her feet and made a mad dash into the church toward Anna's living quarters.   
"Get her, Skyfall," Megatron growled as he smacked Barricade upside the head. Barricade grumbled before leaving the church.  
Anna was silent as she ran into the church. She got to her living quarters and found the woman standing in the middle of the room. The woman turned, staring at her with tear-filled eyes.   
"Why are you doing this? You're just a kid," she said.  
"He'll punish me if I don't kill you," Anna said, quickly glancing at her knife which was very close to the woman. The woman noticed the knife and grabbed it before Anna could, holding it out defensively.   
"Just let me go and I won't harm you," the woman said as she slowly inched around Anna toward a connecting doorway. Anna watched her carefully, trying to find a safe way to attack her.   
"I…I don't want to be punished again," Anna murmured, turning and pulling her shirt up to show her the scars on her back. She looked back and saw the the horrified expression on her back as she lowered the knife.   
"God….I'm so sorry," the woman replied as she stepped forward. Anna saw her chance and lunged at her, trying her damnedest to wrestle the knife out of her hands. The woman cried out as she held her back.  
"Stop! You don't want to do this!" She screamed. The woman was strong, but Anna's desperation was stronger. Anna scratched at her face and kicked nonstop. She felt a sharp pain in her side, but she ignored it as she focused on the woman. The woman kicked her away, still holding the knife.   
"Please, let me do this. I…I have to prove to him that I'm not a coward," Anna groaned as she ran at her. She was stopped when the woman plunged the knife into her shoulder. Anna screamed and fell to the floor.   
"I'm so sorry," the woman muttered as she turned to leave. The wall suddenly fell with a crash, filling the room with dust and debris. Anna looked up and saw that the woman was face to face with Megatron. He growled and quickly grabbed the woman, yanking her out of the room. Anna painfully tried to get into a sitting position as the woman's screams filled the air. She looked at the knife stuck in her and hissed in pain when she touched it. It was stuck. She was also bleeding in her side.  
"M-Master. Help me," she called out weakly as she pressed down on her side to try to stop the bleeding. A few moments passed and the woman's screams quickly died down. Anna heard footsteps approaching and a hand reached in to carefully pick her up and pull her back into the main chamber.   
"No one hurts what's mine," Megatron grumbled as he carried her into the main chamber. Anna looked down and saw a bloody mess on the floor. She shivered and looked away. The pain grew more intense as blood began to ooze from her wound.   
"I…I failed you, Master," Anna murmured, letting him inspect her wounds.   
"You killed the first two without hesitation and it looks like you fought ferociously against the female. You did well, little one," Megatron murmured, making one of his sharp fingers heat up. Anna was about to smile before he pressed the tip of his finger against the wound in her side. She hissed in agony, biting down on her tongue when he quickly pulled the knife out.   
"Not too deep. The doctor will take a look at you soon. You'll be fine," he said as he pressed his finger against her shoulder. Anna let out a shaky breath as she looked over at her damaged shoulder. It smelled awful and looked absolutely disgusting.  
"Th-Thank you, Master," she said, looking over at the damaged wall that led to her quarters. She would have to find a tarp or something to cover it up real soon. Megatron grunted as he placed her by his side on the throne.   
"It's been a hell of a day, little one. Tell me one of your stories," he said as he ran a finger through her hair. Anna nodded as she thought of a decent story to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna needs a break


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna plays a terrifying game

Anna ran through the streets of town on silent feet. She slipped in some mud, skinning her knee. She hissed softly when she felt her shoulder start to bleed again. Why did it have to rain now? She got up and ran into the closest house, catching her breath as she looked for a safe place to hide. She could hear heavy footsteps and angry growls in the distance. They were coming. Why did she agree to this?  
The Decepticons were playing a terrifying game of cat and mouse with her. Megatron had told her they needed to keep their human hunting and killing skills sharp and that she was a perfect target. They wouldn't harm her, but she wasn't too sure about that.   
Anna gulped when the footsteps got closer. She looked around and realized that she knew this house. It belonged to that one weird guy who was always talking about the apocalypse. There had to be a hidden bunker somewhere. She held her breath as she opened many doors in the house until she found a stairway down to the basement. She made her way down, closing the door behind her and putting herself in the dark. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a flashlight, lighting her way down. Dust fell from the ceiling as it shook from above.   
"Perfect," Anna said as finally she got to the bottom of the staircase. She would be safe down here for a while. She decided to explore and found a bed that was still intact. She smiled and sat down on it. It was surprisingly soft for a doomsday bed. She waved her flashlight around and saw a lamp. She turned it on and saw cabinets stocked with food. She saw a first aide kit and smiled as she put it in her backpack. She made a mental note to come back here later.   
The heavy footsteps were becoming more faint. Anna waited a few minutes before getting out of the basement. She stayed in the house, unsure if the coast was clear or not. She glanced out the window and saw some Decepticons in the distance. They were destroying and overturning cars and looking into houses, trying to find her. It wouldn't be long before they managed to locate her. She had to think of something to stay hidden. If Megatron joined in on this game, he would find her easily by smell.   
"Smell," Anna murmured as she walked to the backyard. What could she do? She noticed a stream. That meant mud. Anna went into the freezing water and made quick work of covering herself with mud. She was sure she was going to catch a cold later, but it would be worth it if it meant somehow winning this game. Anna shivered softly as she sat behind the house, listening to any sign of the Decepticons being close. They were somewhere, but nowhere near her hiding spot.   
It was getting dark. Anna was about to go inside the house when she heard a soft cry somewhere. She froze. She knew that cry.  
"Marie?" She asked, standing up and trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was coming from the road.  
"Marie? Are you there?" She whispered as she went around the house. She thought her friend had died in the attack.   
"Anna! Help me!" Marie's voice called out.   
Anna went out to the road, not seeing anything yet. Where was she?  
"Marie!" Anna cried out. A soft growl filled the air, sending a shiver down her spine. This was a trap. She could hear footsteps approaching and she dove under a nearby car, hoping the mud covered her smell. A Decpeticon appeared, growling and replaying the sounds of her friend's cries over and over.  
"Come out, girl," the Decepticon crowed, its voice warped by Marie's cries. Anna hated it. How could she have been so stupid? She knew better.   
Other Decepticons soon joined in the search, using spotlights to search for her. Anna was still in the dark. She could get away if she was careful enough. She watched the Decepticons closely as they continued their search. One got very close to her hiding spot and she held her breath as it passed by.   
"We will find you, girl," it growled before joining its comrades.   
Anna saw her chance and carefully crawled out from under the car, hiding behind it. She had to get back to the church to win the game. She crept along, going behind a nearby house. She was glad most of the houses were so close together. The Decepticons couldn't really come around without going over or tearing down the houses. Anna was slowly making her way through some backyards before coming to a clearing that left her exposed. She looked around and saw the Decepticons in the distance. They were completely oblivious to her presence. Anna smirked and looked up, letting the rain hit her face for a while before carefully making her way back to the church.  
It took a while, but she finally made it back to her new home. She went through the back where Megatron was busy typing away at a Decepticon-made computer.   
"I won the game, Master," she announced, getting his attention. He glared back at her, turning the device off.   
"How did you possibly evade my most skilled warriors?" He questioned.   
"They almost got me once, but I was able to hide in time," Anna replied as she wiped some mud off her face.   
"Impressive. Very Impressive. You did well, my pet," Megatron crowed. Anna's smile grew at the praise. Before anything else could be said, some Decepticons came into the main chamber, glaring daggers at her before turning their attention to Megatron who looked very disappointed in them.   
"How did you fools fail at such a simple task? I thought you were skilled warriors, but you can't capture a single human child," he growled. The others were terrified as they backed away.   
"Forgive us, Master. It's just training," a smaller Decpeticon pleaded. Megatron said nothing before shooting its head off, killing it instantly. Anna flinched at the sudden action, but stood her ground like the others did.   
"All of you will have to keep training until you can finally catch my little pet," Megatron said as he went to sit down. He beckoned Anna over and she went to sit by his feet.   
"You'll catch me someday," she said, feeling somewhat at ease.   
"Brat," a Decepticon growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Megatron is taking a liking to his pet and it seems Anna is feeling the same :O


	8. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna decides to give herself a haircut

Anna gazed at herself in the broken mirror she had found. She looked…rough. More jagged scars decorated her gaunt face. She ran a hand through her black hair and frowned. She had grown sick and tired of her captor always touching and running his claws through her hair. She looked back and saw the pair of scissors by her makeshift bed. She smirked as she went to grab them and stood in front of the mirror.   
"No more petting my hair," she murmured as she began cutting off chunks of her hair. Memories of her mother came to her as she continued cutting her hair. Her mother was usually the one to cut her hair when it became truly unruly. Anna sighed softly, feeling tears well up in her eyes which she quickly wiped away. She continued cutting her hair until she had a messy pixie cut and was surrounded by a pile of her hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled a bit. She was sure Megatron would hate it. Or he would like it. She would find out soon when he came back from his flight.   
Anna made a few more cuts to even things out before putting the scissors down and smiling in the mirror. She nodded before going to bed.  
Anna awoke when she heard familiar voices outside. They were back. She got up and stretched a bit, catching a look at herself in the mirror before getting dressed. She pulled on a hoodie and pulled the hood up, planning to surprise Megatron.   
"Skyfall! Come here!" Megatron's voice called out. Anna made her way to the main chamber and paused in the doorway. She looked out and saw him sitting down as other Decepticons talked amongst themselves. He spotted her and smiled cruelly as he beckoned her closer.  
"Why do you look so shy, little one? Come here. I haven't seen you in days," he crowed.   
"I'm not shy," Anna said as she slowly approached. She avoided the angry glares of some of the other Decpeticons and stood before Megatron.   
"Why are you wearing a hood, girl? Take it off now," Megatron ordered as he held out his palm to her. Anna walked onto his hand and sat down as she was raised to chest level. She was hesitant at first, before taking her hood off. Megatron was deathly silent as he glared at her haircut. The other Decpticons appeared nervous and tense before making their way out.   
"What did you do to your pretty hair, my pet?" Megatron asked after a few moments of glaring at her and making her feel very small.   
"I decided to cut it off, Master. It was getting too long," Anna explained.  
"You shouldn't have done that, my pet. You look dreadful," Megatron growled, running a finger along her scalp and scratching her head. Anna groaned softly at the pain.   
"Well, I like it. I didn't like you running your claws through my hair and wanted to change it," Anna said, defiant as she got the nerve to glare at him.   
"Lay down, my pet," Megatron ordered, his voice cold. Anna thought of defying him again, but that would only make things worse. She did as she was told and laid face down in his hand. She closed her eyes, bracing herself when she felt cold sharp claws dragging along her back. She gasped in pain when they sharply dug into her hoodie and shirt, ruining them and piercing her flesh. Megatron dragged his claws down her now exposed back, using a more intense heat on her wounds.  
"Too hot. Hurts," Anna moaned in agony, writhing weakly in his grasp.  
"Hush, my pet," Megatron muttered as he cut deeper into her back. Anna bit her tongue to stop screaming, tasting blood. After what felt like an eternity of searing hot pain, Megatron stopped carving her back and laid her down on a nearby table.   
"Now, have you learned your lesson, my pet?" Megatron questioned. Breathing heavily, Anna forced herself into a sitting position as she looked up at him fearfully.   
"Y-Yes," she stammered as her back began to sting.  
"A good pet needs to be obedient to her master. Something needs to be done about that," Megatron grumbled as he reclined back and wiped off some blood from his claws.   
"You're g…gonna end up…up killing me someday," Anna murmured.  
"Perhaps," Megatron said.


	9. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help finally comes to Anna, but how safe will she be?

The next few weeks passed by fairly smoothly. Most of Anna's time was spent exploring her destroyed town and the surrounding forest, training with the Decepticons to survive or sitting with Megatron as he ordered his followers around. Every once in a while, her captor would be gone for short periods of time, but he never told her where he was going. All he told her was that she was to stay inside and wait for him. The punishments had died down for a while ever since she cut her hair. She had learned to be cautious about what she did or said in front of him.  
Anna had fallen asleep in one of the church pews when she was listening to one of Megaton's many long stories. He had been tolerating her falling asleep while listening, but it depended on the story.   
"Master, more humans have been spotted close to town. Armed humans," Starscream's voice said, rousing her from her sleep.   
"More armed humans means Autobots interfering with our plans," another Decepticon said.   
Anna opened one eye, staying quiet as she listened. She quickly closed her eyes and listened some more.   
"We will have to relocate soon. Has anyone found a place for us?" Megatron asked.   
"Not yet, Lord Megatron," a Decepticon answered.   
"Hurry up then!" Megatron growled. Anna could hear the others disperse until she was sure she was alone with Megatron. She could hear him pacing to and fro, grumbling to himself about humans and Autobots. Anna decided to open her eyes after a few minutes. She sat up, yawning and rubbing at her eyes.   
"Master? What's going on?" She asked. Megatron noticed her and sighed in exhaustion.  
"We're relocating soon, Skyfall. It's not safe here," he grumbled.  
"Where will we go?" Anna asked as she went to sit by his feet.   
"We will find out soon, pet. You need to stay put until a safer place is found," Megatron replied as he got up to leave. Anna followed him out, watching as he transformed and flew away. Anna felt a prickle in the back of her neck, a sign that Megatron was trying to contact her.   
"Stay inside," a familiar voice whispered in the back of her mind. Anna nodded and went back inside. 

A few days passed and nothing had been found. Anna was exploring the underground catacombs of her church, looking at the coffins of important people from hundreds of years ago. She was looking at a statue of a saint when she heard a loud rumbling from above, making dust and rocks fall from the ceiling. There were loud gunfire followed by angry cries.   
Anna felt that familiar prickle in the back of her neck. It soon turned to a sharp, cold pain, making her cry out.   
"They're here. Find somewhere safe, pet," Megatron's voice ordered.   
The pain disappeared as more rocks fell from the ceiling. Anna wanted to leave the catacombs, but knew that going back up would be much more dangerous. She coughed up dust, knowing that if she stayed down there, she would get sick or worse. She decided to go up the staircase to the main floor and stopped midway as the fighting sounded more intense.   
Moments passed and the chaos died down. She felt the prickle again, but it was faint.   
"Stay hidden," Megatron's voice whispered before fading away. The prickle died down and she realized that he was gone. Anna could hear different voices overhead. She had heard these voices before in the news. The Autobots. Anna ran and escaped the catacombs, finding herself in a hallway that led to the main chamber. The church was beyond ruined. She went to the door that led to the main chamber and saw them.   
"We'll really get them next time," Ironhide grumbled as he turned off his cannon. Optimus Prime was silent as he observed the wreckage. Ratchet was busy treating Bumblebee who was coughing, his voice glitchy.  
"An innocent town massacred. We can't let this happen again," he murmured, sorrowful.   
Anna shifted, making some bricks fall. She cursed silently as the Autobots looked over in her direction, getting their weapons ready. Anna remembered all the things Megatron had told her about avoiding them at all costs.  
"Who's there?" Ironhide growled. Anna stayed rooted to the spot when she heard heavy footsteps approaching.   
"Definitely not a Decepticon. It could be a human. I'll handle this, Ironhide," Optimus Prime said as he got down on his knees to face the door. He reached forward and opened the door, accidentally tearing it off its hinges. Anna stared back in awe and he stared back with a stoic expression. Anna suddenly becoming aware of the state she was probably in.   
"You…Y-You're Optimus Prime," she stammered.   
"I am. What's your name, young one?" He asked.   
"Skyfall-I mean…Sky. Anna Sky," Anna replied, ashamed that she nearly forgot her name.  
"Anna Sky, you're safe now. Are there any other survivors with you?" Optimus asked.  
"They're all dead," Anna murmured, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"Damn Decepticons," Ironhide growled.  
"Watch your language, Ironhide," Ratchet scolded as he stepped forward, looking concerned when he got a better look at her.  
"You don't look so good, little one. Let me have a look," he said.   
"N-No," Anna shook her head, inching away. She didn't want him to see her ugly scars. The Autobots looked confused, looking to Optimus to see what he would do next.   
"I don't know what you've been through, but the Decepticons are gone, Anna. You're safe with us now," Optimus said, offering his hand to her. Anna was hesitant, remembering all of Megatron's threats if she were to ever betray him. She remembered the last time someone tried to save her, but this was different. Anna took a deep breath and stepped forward, clambering onto his hand. Optimus pulled her into the light and frowned when he saw the scars on her face.   
"How did you survive for so long?" Ratchet asked, grimacing at the sight of her. Bumblebee buzzed sorrowfully when he got a look at her.   
"Master….I mean….Megatron only kept me alive because he wanted a pet. He…He was cruel," Anna said, gazing up at Optimus sadly. Optimus was silent as he turned to Ratchet.   
"Care to run a quick analysis, Ratchet?" He asked.   
"Already done. There's borderline malnutrition and the early stages of infection are setting into her back, left side and shoulder. She needs a human doctor as soon as possible, but I have some pain killers that humans can tolerate.There's….something else," Ratchet replied, looking at a panel on his arm. Anna touched the back of her neck, feeling where the tracker was located.   
"He….He put a tracker in me. We're connected," she murmured, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered that terrifying ordeal.  
"We must leave as soon as we can," Optimus said. The others nodded as they made their way out.   
"I need to get my backpack. I have some supplies in there," Anna said.   
"Make it quick. They will be back before we know it," Optimus said as he lowered her to the floor. Anna went to her chamber and found her backpack. She was packing some things when she felt that cold tingle again.   
"Traitor," Megatron's voice hissed in her ear. Anna shuddered as she finished up and ran back to the main chamber. She could see the Autobots outside.  
"Are you sure we can trust her? She could be working for Megatron," Ironhide grumbled.   
"She's a child who has been through unspeakable horrors, Ironhide. She just needs to be back with other humans far from the Decepticons," Optimus replied.  
"I don't like this," Ironhide said.  
Anna stepped out, frowning when she heard Ironhide.   
"I'm ready," Anna said, glaring at Ironhide who glared back at her. If only he knew of the things she had done to survive. He surely wouldn't trust her if she talked about that.  
"It's a two day ride back to the closest NEST base, Anna. You can ride with Bumblebee if you wish," Optimus said. Bumblebee perked up, looking excited as he turned to Anna. He played a happy tune on his radio, making Anna giggle softly. Bumblebee played her giggle back with his radio before transforming into a car, opening his back door. The others transformed as Anna got into Bumblebee and buckled up.  
"I will find you, Skyfall," Megatron's voice growled softly. Anna tried to ignore him as the Autobots drove off. She looked out the window, watching as her home slowly disappeared from her sight.


	10. Dream of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has a dream of her possible future. She doesn't like what's in store...

Anna found herself in a strange dark place. It was incredibly cold and she felt a soft pain in the back of her head as she walked around to explore. She froze when she heard heavy footsteps approaching. She glanced around, trying to find a place to hide, but found nothing. This had to be a dream of some kind.  
"Skyfall," Megatron's voice growled. Anna felt a chill and turned to find him towering over her. Anna stood her ground, glaring back at him and trying not to be completely terrified.   
"You've betrayed me, my pet," he hissed as he reached down to grab her. Anna did not resist as cold sharp fingers wrapped around her and lifted her up.  
"I…I'm sorry, Master. I had no other choice," Anna murmured.   
"When you serve for me, you serve for eternity, child. I do not tolerate betrayal in the slightest," he growled, squeezing her a bit and digging his fingers into her back. Anna whimpered softly, closing her eyes. A moment passed and Megatron stopped squeezing her.   
"Actually, I think having you away could be useful. You could lead us right to the important bases holding the Autobots and any important information. It's perfect," he crowed as he pet the top of her head.   
"Wouldn't it be too dangerous for you?" Anna asked.  
"Of course not, my pet. Now, I'm going to show you your future," Megatron said as he took her deeper into the dark place. Anna looked around and noticed they were in what looked like a throne room. At the far end of the room was a huge throne that was clearly built for her captor. Next to it was a cage filled with what looked like wires. Megatron lowered her to the ground and pushed her forward a bit.  
"Take a look, my pet," he said.  
Anna was hesitant at first before she inched forward, getting a better look at what was inside the cage. There was something strung up within the mess of wires. It was a young woman. She was kneeling, her head hung low and her arms stretched out by the wires. Anna noticed a mechanical collar around her neck that seemed to be a part of her. Her dirty black dress was torn to shreds, barely hiding her scarred and ruined body. The woman groaned as she pulled her head up to look at her. Anna grimaced when she saw that one of her eyes was long gone. The woman looked up at Megatron and cringed when he reached in to caress her cheek with a single claw. Her fearful expression then immediately turned to a pleasant smile as she leaned into his touch.  
"Such a good little pet. All that tinkering in your brain has made you so much better," he purred. Anna was repulsed. She didn't want this if it was going to end like this.   
"What do you think, child? Are you excited for what I have in store for you?" Megatron asked, turning to her with a cruel smile.   
"Absolutely," Anna lied, as she backed away from the cage.   
"Good. We have a lot of work to do," Megatron said as he went to sit on his throne.   
"Is…Is this a dream, Master?" She asked.   
"Not exactly, my pet. This place was created when I had that tracker put in you. You will return here whenever I please," he explained.   
Anna sat next to the throne, away from that awful cage. She wanted more than anything to wake up and be away from him.   
"Gain their trust, dear Skyfall. Do not fail me," Megatron said. 

Anna woke up with a soft cry to find herself laying near a campfire. Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ratchet were sitting around her, watching the fire before they noticed her.   
"Where….Where are we?" Anna asked, looking around. They were in a clearing surrounded by a forest. She could see Ironhide patrolling in the distance.  
"Somewhere safe for now. We decided to stop here and let you rest and get warm," Optimus explained.   
Anna remembered everything from the dream and rubbed the back of her neck. The image of her older self in that cage haunted her. She needed to get that tracker out. She looked over at Ratchet and went over to him.  
"You're a doctor. You need to get this tracker out. Please. Megatron's connected to me through it," she begged. Ratchet looked over at Optimus and then back to Anna.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Anna. I scanned you when you were asleep and I found that the tracker is too deep your spinal cord. Removing it could paralyze you or worse," he explained. Anna silently cursed Megatron as she sat back down by the fire, realizing she would be going back to that awful place.   
"I can't go back to that a dark place again. I can't be his pet," Anna murmured, feeling tears well up in her eyes.   
"And you won't, young one. You'll be safe amongst other humans. Megatron would never attack a heavily guarded base," Optimus replied.   
"How can you be so sure?" Anna questioned, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt that horrible prickle again and shuddered, growing cold despite being by the fire.   
"He'll find me and bring me back and torture me," she whimpered.  
"Don't let your fear overwhelm you, Miss Sky," Optimus said, looking sorrowful.  
"I've been trying that for weeks. My mom told me to be brave in times like these and I've been trying so hard. I'm just tired, but I can't sleep now if it means going back to him," Anna said tearfully, remembering one of the things Megatron told her.   
"I haven't been able to really cry or else he would hurt me," she said.   
"Then let it out, young one. There's no judging here," Optimus said. Bumblebee buzzed sadly as he gently rubbed her back. Anna pulled her knees up to her chest as she gazed at the fire, still feeling cold. Soft sobs filled the air as she covered her face. Her life was absolutely ruined despite being safe now.  
"Weakling. Cry some more and I'll tear the skin off your back when I have you back," Megatron's voice growled. Anna wailed louder, not really caring what he thought of her now. The others simply watched on silently.  
Anna cried until she wore herself out and was sitting by the fire, feeling a bit warmer. That horrible prickle was long gone now.   
"No human should go through such horrendous treatment, not even a child," Optimus muttered. The others nodded, Bumblebee buzzing softly. Anna was silent for a moment, remembering all the stories Megatron told her.   
"Could…Could you tell me more about your history? Megatron told me some of it, but I think he changed things up in his telling," Anna said after a few minutes.   
"Of course he would change things up," Ironhide grumbled as he came back to the fire.   
"That is true. I'm not sure what he told you, but I'm pretty sure much of it is not true," Optimus said.  
"Tell me the truth," Anna said, making herself comfortable and ready for a long story.


	11. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is finally back with humans, but readjusting to regular life is hard

Anna slept surprisingly well that night and was riding with Optimus now. She gazed out the window, watching everything change. It wasn't long before they were riding through a city. Anna looked at everything in wonder. It had been so long since she had visited such a large place. They rode through the city until they arrived at a large series of buildings. It was a NEST base. She had heard a lot about this organization in the news. Megatron never talked about NEST much.   
Some people were waiting outside for them. A lot of them looked like soldiers. The Autobots parked at the entrance and Anna looked out, a bit timid. Optimus's door opened for Anna, making her feel exposed as she grabbed her backpack.   
A woman walked up, smiling sweetly at her.   
"Hi there, sweetie. My name is Miss Jessica. You must be Anna Sky. Optimus informed us of you and your awful ordeal," Jessica said as she offered her hand. Anna was hesitant before taking her hand and getting out of Optimus. The Autobots began to transform and stood around them.   
"You're safe here, Anna Sky," Optimus said, a faint smile on his face.  
The next few hours passed by like a blur. Anna was tended to by many doctors and nurses who asked her many questions and treated her injuries. She didn't get to see the the scars on her back, but from the way the doctors reacted, it was very bad. They looked at the spot where the tracker was inserted, but nothing was done about it just yet. She was also questioned by a lot of important looking people who were a bit intimidating and asked too many invasive questions. She soon found herself in front of the first real hot meal she had seen in forever while Miss Jessica sat with her. A huge hamburger with extra fries and a chocolate shake. It made her mouth water.  
"Eat up. You deserve a good meal after all the background checks and doctor visits," she chimed.   
"Thank you," Anna said before digging in. Jessica smiled at her tenderly before turning her attention to her phone.  
"I'll be right back, Miss Anna," she said before getting up to leave. Anna nodded as she continued to eat ravenously.  
Once she was alone, she felt a chill run down her spine. She froze, looking around the room to make sure she was safe. He was close, but that was impossible. This place was heavily fortified from what she could see. She quickly got up, wiping off her mouth as she went to the door. It was locked to her surprise. Anna breathed heavily as she backed away, trying to find a way out. There were no windows to break or anything to unlock the door. Something didn't feel right.  
"Let me out!" She cried out. The cold was setting in some more. Anna backed into a corner, watching the closed door with wide eyes.  
"He's here! Help!" She screamed, feeling him get closer and closer. She screamed harder, throwing up the food she just ate.   
The door opened and she looked up to see Jessica looking at her in shock.  
"What happened, Anna? Are you okay?" She asked as she rushed over to her side.   
"He's here. Megatron is coming," Anna murmured, looking around in a panic.   
Jessica frowned and pulled out a phone-like device, looking at it briefly before putting it away.   
"Honey, you're okay. Nothing has been detected and if he were here, alarms would be going off," Jessica explained.   
"I…I felt him. I did. He's gonna come and kill everyone," Anna said, rubbing the back of her neck.   
Jessica looked concerned, unsure of what to do.   
"The…The Autobots will protect us, honey. And the soldiers. We're safe," she said as she hugged her. Anna was silent, surprised by her wonderful warmth. It had felt like an eternity since someone hugged her. She breathed heavily as she hugged her back.   
"I can't go back," she whispered.   
"You won't, Anna. We won't let that happen," Jessica replied. 

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly and Anna found herself in her own room, sitting on her own soft bed. She was told she would be placed with a family under Autobot protection real soon. Anna sat on the bed, looking around at the bleak room. There was a bed, a desk with a computer, a cabinet, and a connecting bathroom. Anna pulled out her map of the base and scanned it. There were multiple areas crossed out in red. Restricted areas. Most of the map looked like it was in red. Anna frowned. Exploring wouldn't really be an option. The only places that were available were the mess hall, the Autobot hangar, and the living quarters. She could check out the Autobot hangar, but she was told everything was pretty much off limits at night.   
Anna sighed and looked around, bored. She noticed an air vent in the wall by her bed and got an idea as she looked at her map. The Autobot hangar wasn't far and she was small enough to fit in the vent. She went to the vent and removed the opening, gazing in.   
"Explore, little one," a familiar voice whispered in her head.  
Anna was hesitant, unsure if she wanted to go forward with exploring or staying in her room. Anna made her decision and crawled into the vent. Anna was quiet as she crawled through the dark vent system. She could hear voices somewhere talking about important things that she didn't really care about. She was extra silent as she crawled up a platform and kept going. She looked through some openings and found nothing besides empty rooms. She was thinking of going back when she came across an opening and saw a bunch of familiar vehicles parked in a large hangar below her. She saw some others that didn't look familiar. A new problem now faced her. Getting out safely without making too much noise. There was a platform below her that she could hop onto if she was careful enough. She removed the opening of the vent slowly and put it to the side. Anna gulped as she tried to lower herself, clinging to the vent for dear life. The platform seemed too far away. She was stuck.   
Anna was about to make an attempt at crawling back into the vent before she heard the familiar sound of transformation.   
"What are you doing up there, Miss Sky?" Optimus Prime asked. Anna looked down and saw him and Bumblebee watching her curiously.   
"Ah, I'm…I was exploring. I'm kinda stuck now," Anna replied, dangling her feet.  
"I got you, Miss Sky," Optimus said as he stood to his full height. He wasn't far below her as he held out his hand to her. Anna gazed down and let go, falling into his open palm.   
"Thanks," Anna murmured as she was placed on the platform.   
"You do know that being here is not permitted, Miss Sky," Optimus said. Bumblebee nodded, buzzing softly.   
"I do, I just…needed to explore," Anna replied, not wanting to tell them what that voice instructed her to do. Bumblebee cocked his head, buzzing softly before turning his radio on.  
"Annie are you okay? Will you tell us…that you're okay?" He asked over the radio. Anna smiled a bit, giggling. She stopped, sighing softly.   
"I'm fine. Everything has just been happening so quickly," Anna replied, touching a blackened scar on her cheek.  
"I forgot to thank you guys for finding me. I'm grateful," Anna added.   
"What can I say except you're welcome," Bumblebee sang, looking proud of himself.   
A few other of the Autobots transformed, some of them were unfamiliar.   
"Is this the child you guys found at that abandoned town? She's cute," A feminine one chimed. There were two others like her who gazed at her curiously.   
"Thank goodness the security here is awful. You'd be kicked out in no time," another chuckled.  
"Those scars look horrid. How did you survive so long?" Another asked.  
"Megatron took a liking to me," Anna said. Ironhide grunted as he transformed.   
"You're trouble, girl. You having that tracker makes me uneasy. You could be serving him still," he muttered.   
"I don't serve him anymore. He doesn't own me," Anna replied, frowning as she glared at him.  
"I still do," that voice whispered, making her shiver a bit.   
"I'm not his," Anna said, sounding more like she was telling herself that.   
"And you will never serve him again. I'm sure of that," Optimus said. 

The rest of the night was spent getting to know the other Autobots and talking about all sorts of things. She enjoyed listening to them talk and they seemed intrigued when she told them about what she had been through. Anna didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, she found herself in Bumblebee's backseat. The radio came on as Bumblebee started his engine.   
"Gotta get back….Folk's coming," he said over the radio as he opened the door for her. Anna yawned and got out, hoping she wouldn't get in too much trouble if she was caught.   
"See you later," Anna whispered, smiling at the parked Autobots before carefully heading out. She checked her phone. It was almost 6 am. Some people were probably already up, but she saw no one when she went back to her quarters. Anna immediately went to her bed, realizing how exhausted she was as she went right back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd name the other Autobots, but I'm not :'D  
> More to come real soon!


	12. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt is made to remove Anna's tracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I don't know much about surgery...

Anna found herself in that dark place again. She turned around and saw Megatron sitting on his throne, watching her intensely.   
"It's good to see you again, little one. Have you found anything of interest?" He asked as he beckoned her closer.   
"No. Not yet. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for," Anna replied as she crawled onto the throne and sat next to him.   
"Weapons. Plans. I must know everything that these damn humans and Autobots are planning," Megatron grumbled, petting her head as he gazed into nothingness. Anna was silent, unsure of what was going to happen in the future.   
"What if I can't find anything? Those places are restricted," she said after a moment.  
"Try harder, little one. Your punishment will be severe if you give me nothing," Megatron growled. His cold claws wrapped around her as she was raised to eye level with him. Anna glared back at him, knowing he wouldn't truly punish her that bad.   
"I'll try me best, Master," she said. There was no way she was going to get anything good despite the limited security.   
"Hmm, I look forward to having you back, my pet. I have many wonderful things planned for you," Megatron crowed as he pressed a claw against the back of her neck, making her shiver.   
"Once you're away from that damn base and under the care of some little human family, my followers will come get you. Do not resist when they come, little one. They have permission to terrorize and harm you as they wish," he added, squeezing her and smiling cruelly when she squirmed in his grip.   
"I'm…I'm going to be under Autobot protection. It's going to be hard," Anna said defiantly.   
"That won't matter. I have a perfect plan and I know you won't tell the humans or those damn Autobots anything," Megatron said, giving her another hard squeeze.  
"I won't," Anna replied, not sure if she was truly lying or not.   
Megatron was about to say something else before he paused, gazing into the dark.  
"They're coming. It's time to wake up, little one. I will see you again very soon," he said as he lowered her to the floor. 

Anna woke up as her door knocked. She looked over at her clock. It was almost 9 am.   
"You up, Miss Sky?" A man's voice asked.   
"I am. I'll be out in a moment," Anna replied as she got up and got dressed. She went to the door to see one of the doctors. She remembered him. His name was Ted.  
"Good morning, Miss Sky. Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
"I…I did," Anna replied.  
"Good. Get this on and come with me. We're going to try and get that tracker removed. Ratchet is going to help out," he said as he handed her a hospital gown. Anna felt that prickle in the back of her neck and shivered softly. Was that even going to work?  
"Okay," Anna said before closing the door and getting dressed quickly. Her mind was racing as the prickle got stronger.   
"It won't work. If they so much as touch it, you will experience agonizing pain," Megatron's voice hissed.   
Anna was silent as she got dressed and went back to Ted. He smiled and led her to a rather large operating room where multiple doctors were getting ready. Ratchet was looking over a computer as a nurse typed away. He noticed her and smiled as he approached her, holding a diagram.   
"I believe I have found a way to get that thing out, Miss Sky," he said.  
"Are you sure? You have to be very careful. Touching the tracker will really hurt me," Anna replied as she was led to a rather large operating table by a nurse. The other doctors were uneasy, but Ratchet was unfazed.   
"We'll be extra careful, Miss Sky. I promise," he said. Anna smiled shyly and sat down on the table, letting a nurse inject her with an anesthetic and an IV. She hissed softly at the injections and gazed at the ground as the doctors waited for the anesthetic to set in.   
"Would you like to be awake or would you like to sleep for this?" A nurse asked.  
"She needs to be awake if touching the tracker hurts her. She needs to let us know," Ratchet said. Anna glanced up at him nervously, unsure if the experience was going to be painless or incredibly painful.  
"I…I trust you," Anna said as she laid on her stomach. There was a convenient hole to place her head comfortably. She closed her eyes when she felt cool fingers on the back of her neck.   
"The anesthetic should have set in by now. Would you like anything else, young one?" Ratchet asked after a few more minutes.  
"Something to numb the pain more," Anna suggested.   
"We have just the thing for you, sweetie. We call it laughing gas," a nurse chimed as she brought a medical mask to her face. Anna breathed in, smelling strawberries and something else. She giggled softly as it immediately kicked in.   
Anna drifted in and out of consciousness as the doctors began to operate on her. Anna felt something cold and wet being applied to the back of her neck before she felt something else. It felt…sharp.  
"How are you doing, Miss Sky?" Ratchet asked.   
"Fine," Anna murmured, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the weird sensations. She tried to think of good things, but the sensations were getting more intense.  
"Try not to move too much," a nurse said. Anna grunted in response.   
"There's the sucker," Ratchet murmured. The table was raised as he took over. A few moments passed and Anna suddenly felt a searing hot pain. She cried out, trying not to move.  
"I-It hurts!" She groaned. Anna felt something wrap around her arms, legs, and around her middle as the doctors murmured nervously amongst themselves.   
"Damn Decepticon tech. I almost had it," Ratchet growled. Tears rolled down Anna's cheeks as she gazed at the floor. She felt like she was going to burst into flames as it got more intense.   
"S-Stop!" Anna cried out as she tried to move away from the cause of the pain. The the table was lowered and the mask was brought back to her face. The pain mixed with the strawberry scent made her feel sick.  
"I'm so sorry, young one," Ratchet said. The mask was then pulled away. Anna gasped in agony as that pain slowly disappeared. Squeezing her eyes shut, she listened as Ratchet gave the doctors some orders about what to do next.   
"Should we just knock her out? That could work," A doctor suggested.   
"No. She would just wake up from the pain," Ratchet replied. The sensations slowly died down to a faint cold tingling. Anna drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the drugs and the pain. 

When Anna woke up, she was back in her room. Jessica was waiting in the doorway, a frown on her face.   
"What happened?" She asked, sitting up and wincing in pain. She touched the back of her neck and felt stitches there.  
"The tracker…Ratchet said that it…it refused to budge. He's angry that his plan didn't work and feels awful that you got hurt," Jessica said as she sat at the foot of her bed.  
"Oh…What do we do now?" Anna asked.  
"Well, we're still finding a home for you. For now, Ratchet and the scientists here will study you if you're comfortable with that," Jessica said. Anna simply nodded. Ratchet would need to get a better understanding of what he was dealing with if he wanted to help her.   
"You rest up and when you're feeling better you can give Ratchet a visit. I'll have lunch sent down here soon," Jessica said as she tousled her hair before heading out. Anna sighed and laid on her stomach in bed, gazing at the ceiling in defeat. She was stuck being connected to Megatron.   
"Idiot girl. You're mine until you're dead," that voice whispered. Anna rolled her eyes as she tried to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that didn't end well


	13. Disturbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going too well for Anna after the attempted surgery

Sirens were going off as Anna ran through the dark hallway. It was happening again. She looked left and right and saw no sign of life. She was completely alone. Anna ran to the Autobot hanger and saw that it was completely destroyed. The Autobots were nowhere to be seen. Anna looked around in a panic and saw multiple jets and tanks approaching. Anna cursed and ran back into the base, unsure where to even go now. She had to find someone.   
"We're here, little one. Come to your master," Megatron's voice boomed through the base. Anna shivered as she went down a stairwell, the back of her neck prickling nonstop. Rubble and dust fell from the ceiling as footsteps filled the air.   
Anna got lower and lower until she found herself in the bunkers. She closed and locked the surprisingly heavy door. She turned and found herself face to face with a frightened Jessica.   
"Thank god you're safe," Jessica whispered as she hugged her. Anna hugged her, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
"We have to find a way out-," Jessica's voice was cut short as she gasped softly. Anna looked up at her in confusion and saw the pained look on her face.   
"Jessica?" Anna questioned, suddenly feeling very warm and sticky. She looked down and saw her hands plunged deep in Jessica's stomach. Anna cried out in surprise and pulled away.  
"I….I'm sorry, Jessica! I didn't mean it!" Anna cried. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were black mechanical claws. Anna screamed in confusion as Jessica fell to the floor, clutching her stomach as blood poured from her wound.   
"M-Monster," Jessica murmured, glaring up at her.   
The bunker door was suddenly torn away with a loud horrible screech. Anna turned and saw red eyes gazing at her in the dark.   
"There you are, my pet. It's time to come home," Megatron's voice purred. Anna cried out as everything went red.

Anna screamed as she sat up in her bed. Breathing heavily, she looked down at her hands and found that they were normal. Everything seemed fine. Anna sobbed softly, hugging herself. Another nightmare. They were becoming more frequent ever since the attempted surgery three days ago. Getting a decent night's sleep was hard.   
"Damn you. Goddamn you," she whispered. She touched the back of her neck, feeling the stitches there. It still hurt a bit.   
Anna got up and stretched. She went to the bathroom, eager to try it out and take a decent shower after so long. She turned the shower on, making it as hot as she could handle. She undressed and got into the shower, smiling at the wonderful heat. Closing her eyes, she thought of good things to try and forget the nightmares. Anna soon ended up sitting on the floor of the shower, letting the water cleanse her.   
After twenty minutes of sitting and actually cleaning herself, she turned off the water and got out of the shower. She paused when she saw herself in the mirror. Turning, she saw the many scars that decorated her back. She frowned, knowing they would stay with her forever.   
"Damn you," she whispered as she dried herself off. She was drying off her face and looked in the mirror again. She froze. Her green eyes were now a blood red that dripped a black liquid. Anna screamed and backed away, hitting the wall and falling down. That couldn't be real. She slowly got up and looked at her reflection again. It was normal now. Anna shivered, shaking her head as she went to get dressed. This was his doing. This was his fault.   
"I'm not going crazy because of you," she muttered as she went back to her bed, wiping away a few stray tears. She couldn't live like this. She needed that tracker out, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.   
With a sigh, she left her room, wanting to see Ratchet. She passed by other people and they gave her strange stares. Anna frowned, ignoring their questioning gazes. It wasn't long before she found herself in the Autobot hangar. Some of the Autobots were still in their vehicle forms while Ratchet and Optimus were talking with some scientists. Ratchet looked over at her and motioned her forward.  
"How are you feeling today, Anna?" He asked as she walked up to a platform to be at eye level with him.   
"Tired. I've been having a lot of nightmares ever since you tried to get the tracker out. I….I've also been seeing things. Awful things," Anna admitted. Ratchet and the scientists all looked very concerned before Optimus stepped forward.  
"It seems Megatron is trying to weaken your spirit through intimidation. I believe there are human-made medicines that can help with your nightmares, but the visions…I'm not so sure," he said.   
"We have what you need, Miss Sky. Just let us know if you need the meds if the nightmares and visions get worse," a scientist chimed.   
"I must apologize for causing you harm a few days ago, Anna. I thought my plan would work," Ratchet said, stepping forward.   
"It's okay. You did your best," Anna replied, smiling sadly at him.   
"We will find a way to help you, Anna. It pains and infuriates me that we can't stop Megatron from harming you," Optimus said.   
The rest of the morning and the afternoon was spent talking with the Autobots about many things such as what was to be done with her tracker and who would be her guardian when she was placed with a family. It was suggested that Ironhide was to be her guardian, but he angrily disagreed. He still didn't trust her. Bumblebee was the only one who seemed interested in being her guardian.   
Anna sat inside Optimus outside of the base. It was nice and quiet. Peaceful. The base overlooked the city. It looked beautiful in the late afternoon light. She had time to think about some things. She remembered the things she had done and frowned. She had never told anyone about the murders. If she was to tell anyone, then it would have to be Optimus Prime.   
"Optimus, I need to tell you something. You can't let anyone else know though," she said. He was silent, still remaining in his truck form. Anna sighed and tried to think of the best way to go about saying this.  
"When…When I was with Megatron….He made me kill humans. I…I had to kill them or…or else he would hurt me," Anna started. More silence.   
"I still think about it sometimes and it makes me sick. I…I tried to take my own life because of it. I can't tell anyone else. I'm scared I might be locked up or judged if I do tell anyone," she continued.   
A few moments passed and Optimus opened his door. Anna got out and watched as he transformed. He looked sorrowful as he knelt next to her.  
"I understand why you didn't tell us this before, Anna. Ironhide would immediately distrust you if you told us that," he said. Anna nodded at that. She could only imagine what he would say.   
"I hated every bit of it. I don't know how some can kill with such ease," Anna murmured.   
"You learn to grow numb to it, but you are no soldier, young one. No child should have to go through something like that," Optimus replied. Anna wiped away more tears as she looked down at the city. How safe was she?  
"Will…Will I be able to see you guys again when I'm with my new family?" Anna asked after a few minutes.   
"Maybe on special occasions. It's safer if our contact is limited," Optimus said.   
Anna understood. The Autobots had their missions and their duty to protect Earth from Decepticon threats. She knew that whoever was going to be her guardian would sometimes be away on some missions.   
"You're going to be okay, Anna," Optimus said before they watched the sunset in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure about that, Optimus?  
> also, if anyone's gonna be a guardian, it's gonna be Bumblebee XD


	14. Country Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is finally taken to her new home

Anna gazed out Bumblebee's window as he drove down a highway. She was finally going to the family that was chosen for her. Jessica had been told her that her new home was wonderful and that the family had a child her own age. The family had a lot of land which was used for farming. There would be plenty of room for Bumblebee who was now her guardian. The other Autobots were driving with them along with some soldiers in their own trucks. The protection was necessary with the constant Decepticon threat.  
The past few weeks were slow. Most of Anna's time was either spent with doctors, the Autobots, and a therapist who talked to her about her nightmares and visions. She had overheard the therapist talking to Jessica about her having PTSD amongst other mental ailments. Medicines had been prescribed, which helped with her visions, but the nightmares stayed.   
"Don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for you," Bumblebee played over the radio. Anna smiled softly when she heard him.  
"I sure hope so," Anna replied, taking another look out the window. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the countryside. It was beautiful.  
"Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mama," Bumblebee played, making Anna giggle. It had been so long since she heard that song.   
"It's beautiful here," Anna said. She hoped this place was isolated enough. She didn't want it to be ruined by the Decepticons.   
Another thirty minutes passed before Bumblebee and the others were pulling into the long driveway of a rather large farm. Anna looked out in awe at the large house. There were multiple smaller barns behind it along with many fields of corn and other crops. It was perfect. Bumblebee and the others parked in front of the house as the family came outside. There was a mother, a father, and a daughter. Anna grabbed her backpack and got out of Bumblebee as some soldiers got out. She saw Jessica and smiled as she went by her side.   
"Anna, these lovely folks are the Hollands. They're going to take care of you," Jessica chimed. The mother stepped forward, smiling warmly as she offered her hand to shake.   
"I'm Sarah and this is Peter and Hope," Sarah said as she pointed to her family. Anna smiled as she shook her hand.  
"Thank you for offering to take me in. I really appreciate it," Anna replied. She noticed Hope gazing at the disguised Autobots curiously. Anna couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear for her and her parents. She didn't want her or her parents to suffer if the Decepticons ever came.

Anna had been given a tour of the farm. It was safe. They had a hidden bunker in the corn field if anything were to happen along with one under the house. After some more safety checks, she said her goodbyes to Jessica and the Autbots. She watched them go with Bumblebee by her side.   
"How do you like your space?" Anna asked, looking up at him. She hadn't been in the barn that he was staying in yet.   
"Love it!" Bumblebee said as he motioned for her to follow him. Anna followed him, smiling when she watched him avoid stepping on a goat that didn't seem to fear him. The goat bleated at him and he mimicked the sound, making Anna laugh. They got to the barn and Anna went forward to open the doors. She struggled a bit before Bumblebee came forward and helped her push the doors open.   
"Gotta muscle up, girl," he said as he knelt down to get in. Anna followed him in, seeing how spacious the barn was. There was some farm equipment along with many barrels of hay. Perfect for sitting and talking with Bumblebee. There was a ladder that led up to a second level. Anna went up the ladder to see more hay and some chairs there.   
"It's nice," she said, turning to her guardian. She still felt a twinge of concern. Bumblebee cocked his head, a questioning look in his eyes.   
"Everything….okay?" He asked.   
"I'm just…. still a bit nervous about the future. I'm scared Megatron will find me again," Anna admitted before rubbing the back of her neck. Bumblebee nodded, looking solemn for a moment.  
"Have no fear. Underdog is here," he said, activating his arm cannon and aiming it at an invisible enemy.   
"I don't want you to get hurt though. And what's going to happen when you're away and they attack?" Anna asked.  
"Hide….and call us," Bumblebee replied after looking deep in thought for a moment. That was all she could really do if it were to come to that.   
Anna was about to say something before Hope walked in.  
"How do you like it here, you two?" She asked, smiling sweetly at them.   
"It's perfect. I'm really excited," Anna replied as she went down the ladder to stand before her. Bumblebee buzzed happily as he knelt down to face them properly. Hope stared back at him in awe.  
"Sorry for staring. I just haven't met an Autobot," Hope said, blushing a bit as she averted her gaze. Bumblebee let out a distorted mechanical giggle before tousling her hair, leaving it a mess.   
"I was the same when I first met the Autobots as well," Anna said. She paused when she felt that faint prickle in the back of her neck. She glanced at the window and then at Bumblebee, but nothing happened.   
"You alright?" Hope asked as she tried to fix her hair.   
"I'm fine. Just hungry," Anna replied as she tried to ignore it. She was safe here.   
"Well, dinner is almost ready. Let's go," Hope chimed. Bumblebee transformed back into his other form as she and Hope walked out. Anna looked up at the night sky. There were a million stars out. It was similar when she was with the Decepticons. She shook her head as she tried to forget that time.   
"I will find you, little one," a faint voice whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long will Anna be safe from the Decepticons? We'll see soon


	15. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has lived a fairly normal life for four years, but a visit from an old friend changes everything

Four short years had passed since Anna was brought to the Hollands farm. Life was fairly peaceful as she lived a close to normal life. The Hollands treated her like family and soon Anna was helping out with the farm while going to school with Hope. Bumblebee made sure everyone was safe from any Decepticon threat and he also helped out with some farm work. Nothing happened with the Decepticons, which worried Anna. Even when Bumblebee was away on missions, she was on edge and ready to run and hide, but nothing happened. The nightmares were becoming less frequent, but when they happened, they were terrible. She rarely heard Megatron's voice anymore. Did he forget her? Did he find someone else? Did any of it matter? She was safe here with her new family and friends. She was often left feeling paranoid when she was alone or when Bumblebee was gone.  
Most of her days were spent at school and when she was done with her schoolwork and chores, she would hang out with Bumblebee and Hope. Recently, Bumblebee had been letting her drive more ever since she got her driver's license. He had wanted to help out during the test, but with some convincing, he let her take the lead and she passed.  
There would be times when she visited the Autobots and they were elated to see her each time. Those times were spent having long discussions about life and what was to come in the future. More Autobots had come to Earth and she enjoyed meeting them and telling them about herself.  
With more Autobots arriving to Earth meant more Decepticons. She had seen many stories in the news about the crimes the Decepticons were committing. More innocent people were dying because of Megatron. She tried to ignore the stories, but she felt drawn to them, especially when Megatron was on screen. The prickling always came back whenever she saw him. 

Anna was sitting by the lake with Bumblebee after skipping stones on the water. They had to stop after Bumblebee threw a rather large rock and Sarah had come out to lecture them.  
Anna saw a jet flying overhead. The distant roar from its engine reminded her of old times and she shivered softly. Bumblebee buzzed softly, looking up at the jet as it flew away. He didn't seem worried about it.  
"A normal jet?" Anna asked. Bumblebee nodded, giving her a thumbs up. Anna smiled, glad that it was normal.  
"Four years and the Decepticons still haven't found us. It's crazy," she murmured.  
"Megatron…Forgot you," Bumblebee said over the radio.  
"God, I hope so," Anna replied.  
Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see it was a message from her girlfriend, Grace. They had been dating for a month after being friends when high school started. Anna smiled like an idiot as she unlocked her phone to see her message. Bumblebee buzzed curiously as he tried to get a look at the message.  
"Don't look! It's private," Anna crowed, hiding her screen from him.  
"I kissed a girl and I liked it," Bumblebee said, giving her a sly look before making kissing sounds.  
"Cut it out. I haven't even kissed her yet," Anna replied, blushing a bit as she looked at the message. She hadn't heard from her for a while. Grace was away on vacation and the place she was staying at didn't have a good connection. She was finally on her way home and they were talking about meeting up for a date.  
"Miss you, bab. Can't wait to see you tomorrow," Grace had messaged her. She had also sent her a nice selfie.  
"I look forward to spending the whole day with you," Anna messaged back. She put her phone down and smiled up at Bumblebee.  
"I'll kiss her tomorrow," she chimed. Bumblebee let out a chuckle as he tousled her still short hair. 

Anna was walking hand in hand with Grace on the cliffs overlooking the closest town. Everything was simply perfect as they walked to a cliff that had a perfect view of the town. Grace smiled at her tenderly before pulling her into a tight embrace. Anna sighed happily, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she froze. The town was on fire as multiple explosions went off, painting the sky red. She could already feel the heat from the explosions. Anna couldn't move as Grace's grip tightened on her.  
"I love you, Anna Sky," Grace whispered. Anna tried to pull away and felt a sharp pain in her back. She screamed as Grace began to giggle as she squeezed tighter. Grace pulled away from the hug and her face began to melt away, turning into a mechanical horror.  
"He told you he would find you," she purred, her voice distorted. She smiled a horrible smile before kissing her roughly. Anna cried out as she tried to pulled away from the revolting kiss. This wasn't right. Bumblebee would have known if she was a Decepticon. Where even was he?  
"Let's not keep your master waiting," the thing purred as it pushed her toward the cliff edge. Anna watched the town disappear in another massive explosion and saw a jet flying in their direction. She was frozen in terror as the jet transformed into Megatron.  
"It's time to come home, little one," he growled, reaching out to her. 

Anna screamed as she jolted awake, drenched in a cold sweat. She cried out in fear, hiding her face in her hands as her body trembled.  
"Fuck," she whimpered. She hadn't had a nightmare that bad in nearly a year. It was still dark outside. Anna got out of bed, grabbing a robe and her phone as she she silently made her way out of the house to Bumblebee's barn. She opened the door and found him parked inside.  
"Bee," she said, her voice soft. Bumblebe's lights briefly came on before he transformed. He buzzed sadly as he sat down in front of her.  
"Nightmare?" He asked. Anna only nodded before crawling into his lap, hugging him and listening to the sounds his body made. Bumblebee let out a soft mechanical purr as he held her.  
"It's gonna be alright," he played over the radio. Anna whimpered softly as she tried her damnedest to forget that awful nightmare. None of it could be true. Grace was human and there was no way Megatron could find her.  
"Wanna talk…about it?" Bumblebee asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Megatron found me. He…He was using Grace to get to me and….and the town was destroyed," Anna murmured, wiping away a tear as she looked up at him.  
"It's just a dream though. An awful dream," she said, resting her head on one of his chest plates.  
"Safe and sound….Anna," Bumblebee replied as he gave her a gentle squeeze. He proceeded to play soft classical music as they sat together. Anna soon drifted to sleep, curled up in his lap.  
A rooster crowing roused Anna from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and smiled tiredly up at her friend who had also just woken up, looking a bit annoyed at the sudden sound.  
"Gonna kill…Fresh fried chicken…For you," he said. Anna giggled. Bumblebee had hated Big Daddy the rooster the day he first woke everyone up and always threatened to shoot him.  
"Don't hurt Big Daddy, Bee. He's just doing his job," Anna chimed. Bumblebee rolled his optics, huffing as he let go of Anna. Anna stood up and stretched, yawning. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 7:30. Grace would be picking her up at 10. She had plenty of time to get ready.  
"I'll see you later, Bee. I'll tell you everything about the date when I get back," Anna said, giving him one more hug before going out.  
"Get it, girl," Bumblebee said before transforming.

Anna smiled as she watched Grace drive along the lake. Her day had been wonderful. They got breakfast at a lovely restaurant and went out to town where there was a music festival going on. She had the time of her life. The nightmare she had was now a distant memory as she spent time with Grace. Grace had told her all about her trip to Africa and showed her all the pictures she took of the landscapes, animals, and the villages with their people. She loved it all.  
"I had a wonderful day, Grace," Anna chimed when they were stopped by the cliffs close to the lake. The sun sparkling on the lake on one side while casting dark shadows on the town below was beautiful.  
"I'm glad you had fun, babe," Grace replied, pecking her on the cheek. This was her chance now. Anna reached forward and gently pulled the taller girl closer. Grace seemed confused at first before realization set in. She smirked and leaned in, kissing her tenderly. A soft sigh escaped Anna's lips as she kissed her back, taking in every wonderful sensation from the way Grace smelled to the way she tasted. She tasted and smelled like strawberries. Anna remembered what happened in her nightmare, but she pushed it away. That wasn't real. This was.  
Anna eventually pulled away and let out a soft giggle as she cuddled up to Grace.  
"That was nice," Grace whispered, taking her hand and kissing it.  
"Amazing," Anna crowed. She kissed her again and again, never getting enough of it.  
Anna was about to pull her even closer before she felt that prickle in the back of her neck. It was strong. Anna froze when she saw a police car driving up to them.  
"Fuck. Why do the police have to come and ruin our fun?" Grace grumbled as she pulled away from her to get her purse. Anna only stared at the car as it got closer. She knew this car.  
"Grace. Drive. That's not the police," she murmured, grabbing her phone and pushing a button that notified Bumblebee. She pulled out her knife from her purse and hid it in her pocket, never taking her gaze off of the police car. Ironhide had modified it a year ago so that it could briefly stun Decepticons.  
"Who is that?" Grace asked as she started the car. Anna's mind was racing as she tried to remember the name of this Decepticon while trying to figure out a way to get away. Her thoughts were interrupted when the police car rammed into their side. Anna cried out as the glass shattered and the car overturned. Anna had never heard anything so awful as metal crunching and the sound of Grace screaming. She hit her head against her chair and blacked out for a moment. Grace screaming quickly brought her back as the roof of the car was torn away.  
"Anna!" Grace screeched as a hand reached in to grab her and yank her out forcefully. Anna tried to unbuckle the straps holding her and free herself as Grace's screams got louder. She was on the verge of panic when she looked up and saw red eyes glaring down at her. She finally found the name. Barricade.  
"There you are," he growled as he grabbed her, pulling her out. Anna cried out when glass dug into her arms. Looking around, she saw Grace laying in the grass, deathly still. Her heart was pounding when she heard the roar of a jet overhead and looked up to see it coming straight for them. Starscream. He transformed and landed before them, laughing wickedly.  
"Four long years, human. We finally found you. Master misses you dearly," he crowed as he took her from Barricade. Anna pulled out her knife and plunged it into his hand. Electricity coursed through Starscream's hand and arm as he screeched and dropped her, backing away. Anna glanced over at Grace and saw her raising her head to watch everything in horror.  
"Little bitch! We should have killed you years ago!" Starscream hissed. Barricade aimed his blaster at her, ready to shoot.  
"We should just kill her now," he muttered.  
"Tempting, but we can torture her as we please," Starscream said, looking over at Grace with a wicked smile.  
"Is that your mate, girl? She smells strongly of you," He crowed as he stalked toward her. Anna held her knife tight as she ran in front of him, taking a protective stance. Where was Bumblebee?  
"Don't touch her!" Anna cried out, holding her knife out. She had to stall as much as she could for Bumblebee to show up.  
"I'm the one you want. Just leave her alone and take me," she said, slowly lowering the knife and never taking her eyes off him. Starscream looked over at Barricade and then back to her.  
"Maybe we'll take you both. You'll need a good incentive when we get home," Starscream crowed as he picked her up once more. He then grabbed Grace, giving her a squeeze and making her scream.  
"No!" Anna yelled. She became silent when she heard the sound of an engine roaring. Some trees fell down as Bumblebee ran out, ramming into Starscream. He cried out and dropped Grace, but he still kept a firm grip on Anna. Grace got to her feet and ran to the trees as Barricade engaged Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried to get to Starscream, but Barricade only pushed him further and further away.  
"Make him suffer!" Starscream ordered as he began to fly. He transformed, keeping Anna in a tight grip. Anna screamed when he changed around her, but soon found herself in his cockpit. Anna tried to get a look back at Bumblebee, but saw nothing as Starscream took off with a roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Ha ha >:D


	16. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is brought back to the Decepticons. Meanwhile, Grace tries to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bloody torture

The fighting had finally died down when the Decepticons fled. Grace looked out from the trees that hid her and saw Bumblebee kneeling at the cliff. Holding her injured arm close to her chest, she slowly approached him. So much had happened in the span of a few minutes. Anna was nowhere to be seen, which terrified her.  
"Bumblebee? Where is Anna?" She asked as she walked over to his side. Parts of him looked damaged and burnt. Bumblebee shook his head and pointed to the sky, buzzing softly.  
"Decepticons…Took her," he said. Grace felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered the stories Anna had told her about her time spent with the Decepticons.  
"What…What are we going to do? She won't last long if she's back with them," she said.  
Bumblebee stood and pointed to the sky where Anna was taken.  
"Will look for you…I will find you…," he said. He turned to her and she saw the sorrow and anger in his optics.  
"Call…Optimus. Call….family. Not safe," he said.  
Grace nodded and went to the damaged remains of her car. She carefully searched her car and grabbed her purse and Anna's purse before going back to Bumblebee who had already transformed into his other form. He opened his door and Grace got in. She grabbed Anna's phone and pulled up the numbers for the closet NEST base and the Hollands. She called Sarah first, trying to figure out what exactly to say.  
"Hi Anna. How's your date going?" Sarah's voice chimed.  
"Miss Sarah…The Decepticons have Anna," Grace replied. There was a long silence on the other line. Grace heard something drop and shatter, followed by cursing.  
"What happened?" Sarah questioned, her voice panicked.  
"They attacked us. Bumblebee tried to protect her, but…but they took her. He's driving me to your place now. I'm going to try and contact the Autobots after this," Grace said.  
"Don't come here, Grace. You'll lead the Decepticons to our home. Find Hope and bring her to NEST. She should be at the festival in town. I want you girls to be safe," Sarah said before abrupt hanging up. Grace sighed and gazed out the window as Bumblebee drove down the mountain road to town.  
"God, I never expected this to happen. I thought we were safe," she murmured.  
"Nowhere safe….with Decepticons. Call…Hope," Bumblebee replied. 

Hope was having the time of her life at the annual music festival. She saw Anna with her girlfriend earlier and only smiled when their eyes met. She was with friends, but they left an hour ago. Hope didn't want to leave. She was having too much fun, but it had to end after a while.  
Sighing softly, she walked down the street, smiling at some street performers. She wondered if Anna was having a good time with Grace.  
"Are you Hope Holland?" A voice asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. Hope looked over and saw a police car next to her. The window rolled down and a concerned cop looked at her, her eyes hidden by large sunglasses.  
"I…I am. What seems to be the problem, officer?" She asked, feeling a bit of worry grow within. The cop simply opened the door, motioning for her to come in.  
"It's your sister, Anna Holland. She's in trouble. You need to come with me," the cop replied, growing tense as she scanned the streets.  
"Oh god. What happened?" Hope asked as she got into the front seat with the cop. The cop was silent as Hope closed the door. Something felt wrong. Very wrong.  
"I'll tell you when we get there," the cop replied as she began driving away.  
Hope felt her phone buzz and she picked it up. She was about to see who it was before it suddenly died.  
"Damn. Phone died," she murmured as she put her phone away. She looked out the window and saw that the cop was driving away from town. This wasn't the way home.  
"Where are we going? This isn't the way home," she said, looking over at the cop with a frown. The cop looked back at her and lowered her sunglasses with a smirk. Anna gasped when she saw mechanical red eyes fixated on her.  
"Why don't you tell me where you live, honey. We'd love to know that," she crowed as she flickered away. A hologram. Anna noticed the Decepticon symbol on the steering wheel and felt her blood run cold at her mistake.

A day had passed since Starscream kidnapped Anna. She couldn't do anything trapped in such a confined space. The only things she could do were pray to whoever was out there and sleep even if it resulted in awful nightmares.  
She had cursed at Starscream and struck her fists against the glass, but it didn't phase him. The only response she got from him were the deep rumbling growls that emanated from him.  
Anna looked out the window and saw a mountain range approaching. There was a large building that looked like a warehouse in the side of the mountain. There were the telltale signs of Decepticons everywhere. Anna's felt her stomach lurch as Starscream suddenly dived toward the building. He was going to transform. Anna closed her eyes and braced herself as it happened. She felt a hand grab her and quickly pull her out. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the grip of Starscream.  
"Welcome home, girl," he growled as he carried her in. Anna was silent, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Smile, girl. You'll be with your master when he gets here. For now, I have you all to myself," he said, squeezing her and slowly digging a sharp finger into the back of her neck, drawing blood. Anna trembled, but didn't dare move in his grip.  
"You deserve a punishment for attempting to hurt me," Starscream purred as he walked into the building. It was some kind of abandoned mining facility. There were some Decepticons inside, watching them curiously. There were some new faces and some very familiar faces.  
"You finally found her," one said.  
"Lord Megatron will be pleased," another crowed as he approached. Starscream growled and pushed him away.  
"She's mine until Lord Megatron returns. We're going to spend some nice alone time together," Starscream said as he walked off to a secluded area. Anna looked around and saw a giant hole in the floor. That was where the miners would go down to work, but where was the machine that lowered them down?  
Anna yelped when she was suddenly dropped to the floor. She landed painfully on her side and was about to get up before Starscream stepped down on her legs with one foot, pinning her down with little effort. Anna cried out as he increased the pressure.  
"I could crush you like an insect right now if I pleased," he hissed, smiling cruelly.  
"S-Stop! I'm…I'm sorry I hurt you!' Anna pleaded as she tried to move his foot away. He chuckled and pressed harder. Anna felt something crack inside and cried out in agony. Something was definitely broken or fractured.  
"You're damn lucky my master still wants you back alive, you filthy piece of flesh," he said. He pulled his foot up and grabbed her before she could make any kind of escape.  
"Maybe I'll do what you did to me. Stab and electrocute you," he crowed. He grabbed a nearby table and placed her on it roughly.  
"Please…don't," Anna murmured, gazing up at him in terror. He smirked and dug one finger into the palm of her right hand. Anna screamed as burning pain coursed through her hand. She couldn't look away as he twisted his finger around, ruining her hand more and more by the second. The finger glowed red hot, making the pain all the more intense as steam and smoke rose from her gushing wound.  
"You didn't need that anyway," Starscream chuckled as he yanked his finger away, ripping her hand off in the process. A shriek escaped Anna's lips as Starscream flicked the hand away in disgust. He watched her with sick glee as he brought the burning tip of his finger back to the stump that was her hand.  
"Hold still," he ordered as he pressed it against her wound, making her scream even more.  
"You bastard!" Anna screeched before quickly losing consciousness.

"You nearly killed my pet, you imbecile!" A very familiar voice bellowed. Anna heard a crash followed by a pained groan.  
"You…You said we could torture her as we please, Master. I was having fun. She hurt me, so I hurt her the same way," Starscream's voice replied, shaky and scared.  
"She managed to harm you? How pathetic," that voice growled. Starscream grumbled to himself and Anna could tell he was walking away. Anna tried to move, but everything hurt.  
"Wake up, little one," that voice purred. Anna felt cold fingers wrap around her body and pull her up. Anna forced her eyes to open and found herself face to face with Megatron. He looked…different. Weary and worn down from many battles, but still fierce and formidable. A cruel smile adorned his face as he pet the top of her head.  
"Look at you, my pet. You've grown a lot over these four long years. I missed you," he crowed. Anna looked away, gazing down at the burned stump that was her hand. She could feel a shooting pain there as if her hand was still intact. Megatron followed her gaze and gently touched it. Anna winced when she felt a strange tingling sensation there.  
"I can fix that, little one. Don't you worry," he said.  
"Fuck you," Anna growled.  
"Why are you mad, little one? I told you long ago that you would be brought back to me. This was destined to happen," Megatron replied. Anger boiled up within her at that. He had no idea how happy she was with the Hollands.  
"I…I was happier back there. I had a life and a future….and you ruined it," Anna murmured, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"They're going to die, my pet. And I'll make you watch as I destroy everything. I'll kill that family…and that mate of yours," Megatron growled as he gave her a gentle squeeze. A shiver ran down her spine at the mention of Grace. Megatron chuckled at her reaction, knowing he struck a nerve.  
"Perhaps I'll let you choose who lives and who dies, my pet. We already have someone being brought here as we speak," he said. Anna only looked at him in horror.  
"You…You can't….I won't do…do that," she stammered.  
"You will if you don't want to suffer anymore," Megatron replied as he carried her to a large open room where the other Decepticons were waiting. Anna gazed at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. She was starting to lose hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking so good for Anna or Hope…


	17. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gradually getting worse for Anna and the people in her life

Grace was silent as Bumblebee drove through town. There was no sign of Hope in town and when she called Sarah about if she came home, she wasn't there either.   
"God, can this get any worse?" She murmured to herself as Bumblebee drove out of town. It wasn't long before Bumblebee stopped at a gas station where there were a few military vehicles along with the Autobots in their disguises.   
Grace got out as the Autobots transformed. There were soldiers everywhere, ready for action. Optimus Prime approached, looking sorrowful as he knelt to be at eye level with Grace.   
"Uh….hi," Grace said, gazing up at him in awe. Anna had talked a lot about the Autobots and was used to Bumblebee, but seeing the others was astounding.   
"You must be Grace. Anna has told us a lot about you in her reports," Optimus said.   
"They're emails, Prime," Ironhide grumbled.  
"Anna told me a lot about you guys as well," Grace replied, a sad smile on her lips.   
Bumblebee stepped forward, buzzing sadly as his head hung low.   
"You did what you could, my friend. You made sure Anna's partner was safe," Optimus said.   
"What's going to happen now?" Grace asked, looking over at the soldiers.   
"Bumblebee will take you back to the nearest NEST headquarters while we go to the Hollands farm to get Hope's parents. No one is safe there," Optimus replied. As soon as he said that, there was a distant explosion. Grace turned and saw fire rising in the sky. She gasped, knowing the Hollands farm was in that general direction. The soldiers sprang to action and got in their vehicles. There was another close explosion and Anna felt a wave of heat which knocked her to her knees.  
"They're already here!" Ironhide yelled  
"Bumblebee, take Grace now," Optimus said as he and the others transformed and drove off. Bumblebee helped her up and quickly transformed. Anna couldn't look away from the fire and explosions as people began to scream. She let out a cry when Bumblebee's arm shot out and pulled her inside, buckling her up.   
"Gotta go," he played over the radio as he drove off. Anna looked in the rearview mirror and saw the fires grow. 

Deranged laughter filled the air, rousing Anna from her sleep. She looked around, finding herself alone. She had been locked up in Megatron's chamber and wasn't allowed to go anywhere else unless she was with him. He was much more controlling and cruel and refused to let her out of his sight. She hated it all.   
Anna got up and slowly made her way to the giant doorway Megatron had made and saw that it was open enough for her to have a good look out. The Decepticons were gathered around a giant screen. There was a news story showing a town on fire. Anna was about to turn away before she got a good look and gasped when the screen showed a farm on fire. It was the Hollands farm.   
"No," she whimpered softly when she saw the Autobots and human soldiers fighting some Decepticons on the screen. She backed away, trembling as she tried to pull her gaze away. She felt a painful tingling sensation in her wounded arm and hissed softly as she ignored the urge to scratch at it. Everything was wrong.   
Anna sobbed softly as she sat on the pile of blankets she had found. Megatron had been talking about reprogramming her soon and was talking to that damned doctor about it. She couldn't run and she couldn't fight back when the time came.  
"Skyfall, I have a wonderful surprise for you," Megatron crowed as he came into their quarters.   
"What is it?" Anna asked.   
"You'll see," he said as he knelt and held out his hand. Anna crawled onto his hand and let him carry her to the other room. Anna felt her blood run cold when she heard a familiar voice crying and screaming. The Decepticons were gathered around another. When they got closer, Anna saw it was Barricade.   
"Look who we found," Megatron purred as the other Decepticons backed away. Barricade had a firm grip on a terrified and battered Hope. Hope stopped struggling when she saw Anna, her eyes were full of confusion and fear.   
"Anna!" She cried out. Barricade growled and gave her a squeeze  
"Don't hurt her!" Anna pleaded. Megatron only chuckled in response.   
"We won't hurt her much, little one. If you really want to protect her, then fully submit to me. You won't fight back when I reprogram you. No fighting back means your sister won't be harmed and I will let her go if I wish," Megatron explained. Anna was silent as she looked up at him in disbelief. Was this why Hope was brought here?  
"Don't do it, Anna! Don't worry about me!" Hope exclaimed.  
"Quiet," Barricade hissed as he cut her cheek with a finger, making her yelp.   
"What will you choose, little one?" He asked. Anna let out a pained sigh as she thought of what to do.   
"If…If you reprogram me….what will I be like?" She asked.   
"You won't remember anything about your past. All you will know about and love is being my pet. You will be good and obedient and you won't think to betray me or run away," Megatron crowed.   
"And…And if I refuse?" Anna asked.   
"Your sister and family will die and I will still reprogram you, but it will be much more painful," Megatron said. Anna looked over at Hope in defeat. Knowing Megatron, he would probably still kill Hope after reprogramming her.   
"I…I accept," she murmured.   
"Anna, no!" Hope cried out, struggling weakly in Barricade's grip.   
"Good pet. Let's get you ready now. Your sister will be freed after the operation," Megatron crowed as he turned to carry her back to their quarters.   
"Wait. Can…Can I have a moment alone with my sister?" Anna asked. Megatron was silent for a moment before he growled in disgust and turned back to Barricade, giving him a nod. Barricade lowered Hope to the floor, pushing her forward.   
"Don't make it long," Megatron muttered as he lowered Anna as well. Anna went over and embraced Hope before taking her to Megatron's quarters.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Anna hissed softly, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"I'm trying to protect you and your parents. This is the only way," Anna replied as she hugged her again. She held on tight, afraid to let go. Hope sobbed softly as she held on tight as well.  
"Could…Could you stay and take care of me after the operation? I'll try and talk to Megatron about allowing you to stay for a day or two," she said.   
"I…I will," Hope replied.  
"How…How did they get you?" Anna asked after a few moments.  
"I was stupid. The police car stopped me and they had a very convincing hologram of a police officer. She said you were in trouble and I had to go with her," Hope said, rubbing away some blood from her cheek.   
"God, I'm sorry you had to get involved. No one else needs to get hurt," Anna replied. She could hear footsteps approaching and shivered as she turned her attention back to Hope.  
"If you see Grace, tell her that I'll always love her and I'll try my hardest to remember her," she said while giving her one more big hug.   
"We'll figure out a way to get you back. I promise," Hope whispered. They pulled away from each other when Megatron walked in. He glared at the two of them before going over to pick up Anna.  
"It's time, little one," he muttered as he turned to carry her out. Anna took one long look at her sister before she disappeared from sight.   
"Master….Can my sister stay for a day or two so she can take care of me after the procedure?" Anna asked, gazing up at Megatron hopefully.   
"A day and that's it. If she lingers, I will kill her," Megatron said as he carried her to another large room where an operating table waited for her. The doctor Deceptcion was getting things ready, laying out multiple sharp looking tools.   
"I'm scared, Master," Anna admitted when she was placed on the table.   
"Don't be. Once it's over, you'll feel wonderful and happy with me," Megatron crowed as he knelt by the table and handled some of the tools with care. One of the tools was a very sharp and large needle. She didn't like the looks of that.   
"Doctor, give her the sleep gas," Megatron ordered. Anna's mind was racing as she the doctor crawled over to her with a mask connected to a strange device. She looked over at Megatron fearfully, unsure of what was about to happen.   
"All will be well when you wake up, little one," he purred. The mask was brought to her mouth and nose and a foul smelling sensation wrecked her senses. Anna gasped softly and laid down, thinking of Grace as she drifted away into darkness.


	18. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna becomes a new person to Hope's horror

Hours had passed since Hope last saw Anna. She was growing anxious and worried. She wanted to go and check if things were going well, but she was sure the Decepticons would make her go back to Megatron's quarters. His door was open a bit and she had looked out a few times to see some Decepticons going about their business. Noting seemed too out of the ordinary.   
Hope noticed Barricade glaring at her when she looked out once more, but he did nothing else. That was a good sign…Right? Taking a deep breath, she walked out and avoided the Decepticons as she tried to find the room where her sister was. It didn't take long before she looked in a room and saw Megatron crouched next to a bloody operating table. Her arm was stretched out, ending in a mechanical hand that the doctor was tinkering with. Hope went a bit closer and noticed the stitches along her scalp and around her right eye. She was wearing a mechanical collar-like necklace that seemed to be a attached to her skin. There was a red glow to it.  
"You came right on time, girl. We're nearly done," Megatron crowed when he noticed her watching. Hope walked in, cautious as she approached. She was soon by Anna's side, gazing at her sadly before turning her attention to Megatron.   
"She will be awake very soon. You will not tell her anything of her past when you take care of her or else I will kill you," Megatron said. Hope nodded solemnly. The doctor finished up with Anna's hand and backed away, letting Megatron take over. There was a soft mechanical purr coming from him as he reached forward to stroke Anna's robotic hand. Some sparks flew with a hiss.  
"Wake up, Skyfall," he said.   
Anna's face turned to a grimace as her eyes slowly opened. Her right eye was blood shot. She looked over at Hope in confusion. It was as if she was gazing at a stranger. The confusion turned to anger as her robotic hand shot out and grabbed Hope's neck. Hope cried out and began to choke as she tried to pull away.   
"A-Anna…N-No…No," she stammered. Anna looked over at Megatron as he chuckled darkly.   
"Let her go, little one," he said after letting Anna choke her for a few more moments. Anna instantly obeyed, letting Hope go. Hope backed away, coughing and rubbing her throat.   
"Looks like the operation was a success," Megatron said. Anna still glared at Hope as she slowly sat up.   
"Head….hurts," she murmured.   
"You'll feel better soon, little one. This human will help you recover for a day," Megatron replied as he pushed Hope forward. Hope saw the hatred in Anna's eyes as she glared at her.   
"Anna…It's me, Hope," she whispered. Megatron growled in warning but did nothing else. Hope sighed and offered her hand to help Anna up.  
"I'll be taking care of you," she said. Anna looked over at Megatron in confusion.  
"This one is okay, little one. It'll be gone by tomorrow and then it'll be just us," Megatron said, smiling as he reached forward to carefully pick her up and bring her to eye level. Anna smiled at him, humming happily as he gently pressed his forehead against hers. It was a strange sight to Hope. She had never seen a Decepticon display signs of affection or friendliness in general. Megatron noticed her watching them and frowned as he proceeded to walk out of the room. Hope followed close behind. There had to be a way to bring Anna back. She was still in there somewhere. Hope ignored the curious gazes of the other Decepticons.   
"Where…are we, Master?" Anna asked as she was carried to his quarters.   
"Somewhere safe deep in the mountains, little one. Nothing will harm you here," Megatron crowed as he lowered her to the pile of blankets that was her living space. Anna sat down, grabbing a blanket while still smiling up at him. Megatron nodded, caressing the top of her head before standing to his full height and turning to Hope.   
"Don't try anything, girl," he growled as he walked away.  
Hope sighed as she sat next to Anna, gazing at her sadly. Anna was watching the giant door as if waiting for Megatron to come back.  
"Do….Do you need anything, Anna?" She asked. No response. Anna still watched the door.  
"Anna?" She asked, reaching out to touch her arm. Anna turned to her, anger in her eyes.   
"Don't touch me, human," she hissed, pulling her arm away and turning her attention back to the door.   
"O-Okay. Do you need anything?" Hope asked.   
"Water and food….and medicine if you can find any. My head's killing me," Anna replied after a few moments of silence. She rubbed the back of her head, groaning softly.   
"Okay. I'll see what I can do," Hope replied before getting up and rushing out. It took her a while, but she soon found herself in a small kitchen area. She gathered as many canned foods and water as she could and went back to Anna, who was still sitting and waiting silently.   
"I'll see if I can find any medicine for you," Hope said as she gave her the food and water. Hope went back out and found herself in Barricade's path. Anna barely got out of his way, falling to the floor when he swiped at her.  
"You're still here? You're not welcome here, human," he growled, pushing her away with his foot.   
"I'll be gone by tomorrow," Hope replied, glaring daggers at him as she got back on her feet.  
"If you're still here, I'll kill you," he said. Hope turned away. She had to ignore all these threats to her life. All that mattered was taking care of Anna. Hope reached into her pocket as she went back to the kitchen and pulled out her phone. Still dead. She had to find a charger for it. Hope looked through multiple cabinets and finally found some pain medicine. She smiled and grabbed two bottles. Hope glanced around, feeling the need to explore some more. She had to find a charger and some kind of map of this place. She walked by a door that led to the main area and paused when she heard voices.   
"What are we going to do about that hostage, Master? She's going to tell everyone about our location when she gets back to other humans," a Decepticon said.   
"Don't worry, Starscream. One of you will track her down and kill her after we let her go. We'll make her feel like she's safe and then we'll exterminate her like the insect she is," Megatron replied.  
"Let me do it, Master. It would be a pleasure if I tormented her and killed her," Barricade's voice crowed.  
"We will have to see about that," Megatron chuckled.  
Hope was silent as she backed away. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. If she wanted to live, she had to leave as soon as possible. Hope went back into the kitchen and went to a connecting room. It looked like a supply room. There were many boxes filled with alls sorts of goods. Hope went to the nearest desk and found some maps of the mountain and the mines beneath it. She studied the map and saw that one of the underground mines turned into a cave that led outside. She could escape through there. The Decepticons couldn't follow her down there, right? Hope pocketed the map and grabbed another for Anna. She went to another box and found a backpack filled with climbing gear. There was also a small emergency radio.  
"Perfect," she whispered as she carried the backpack to the kitchen. She put it in one of the cabinets for safekeeping. With a sigh, she went back to Megatron's quarters. Anna was still in the same position, watching the door. Her hopeful expression dropped when she saw Hope.   
"Find anything?" She asked.   
"I did. These should help you and this map will come in handy when I'm gone," Hope replied as she handed her the medicine and the map. Anna took them silently, turning her attention back to the doorway. Hope sighed as she sat by her. She had to leave soon, but how could she with the place crawling with Decepticons.   
"They're going to kill you tomorrow," Anna murmured as she bit into a piece of bread.   
"I know," Hope replied, gazing at her sadly.   
"You must be scared," Anna said, a cruel smile on her lips. Hope only nodded in response. She had to find a way to get Anna back. She remembered what she said about Grace and wondered if it was still true.   
"If I get away…I'll tell Grace that you still love her. Do you remember Grace?" Hope asked. Anna was silent, frowning as she gazed at the ground, deep in thought.   
"Grace," Anna murmured. She groaned in pain as she rubbed her temples.   
"She's your girlfriend. You said you would remember her," Hope whispered, getting a bit closer. Anna shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"No…No I didn't…There was nothing….before…," Anna said as she turned to glare at her. There was some blood coming from her nose.   
"What did you do? It hurts," she growled, wiping the blood away.   
"I'm…I'm just trying to help you," Hope replied.  
"You need to stop," Anna said before turning her attention back to the doorway. Hope didn't say anything else as Megatron came back into the room.   
"Why are you bleeding, Skyfall?" He questioned, kneeling to get a better look at Anna. Anna simply pointed at Grace. Megatron growled as he turned to Hope, towering over her.   
"You dare harm my pet?" He hissed.  
"I…I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help," Hope replied, frozen to the spot as she looked up at him.   
"Get out," he muttered before carefully picking up Anna and taking her to the main room. Hope was still for a moment before she silently made her way back to the kitchen. She had to leave now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Hope make it out alive? We'll see real soon


	19. Escape from Mount Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope makes a daring escape. Will she make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write :'D
> 
> Fun tip: The Prowler's theme from Into the Spiderverse is a very fitting song for this chapter (and most of this fic in general lol)

Hope stood in front of the hole that led down to the mines. She had managed to avoid the Decepticons on her way here and was now looking at the map. There was a nearly one hundred foot drop in front of her. She pulled out the climbing gear and began setting it all up. She was glad her parents made her and Anna take those rock climbing lessons all those years ago. She tied a rope around her waist and then tied it around a nearby table. It was heavy enough to stay in place. Hope went to the hole and gazed into the darkness.   
"I'll make it," she whispered as she threw some more rope down and proceeded to make her way down into the mine.

Skyfall sat by Megatron's side, deep in thought as he talked to his followers. Why did the mention of that name make her head hurt so bad? Why did it feel so familiar? Everything else was dark, except for that name. That human knew something, but it wouldn't matter if she wanted to ask her more questions. She was gong to die anyway.   
"You're so quiet, little one. Is there something wrong?" Megatron asked. Would he know anything about that name?  
"Who…Who was that human? She seemed to know me," she replied, looking up at him questioningly.   
"Just a simple insect we found lurking around here. Nothing to worry about, little one. It will be dead by daylight and be forgotten forever," Megatron crowed. Skyfall nodded, smiling as he caressed the back of her neck with a finger, creating small sparks that prickled her skin. Skyfall sighed softly as she tried to forget that awful sensation the human made her go through.   
"Can we kill her now, Master?" She asked, feeling eager to get rid of the human now. She didn't want the human to make her feel bad again.   
"Of course, little one. Barricade, bring the human here," Megatron ordered. Barricade, who was standing nearby and watching a screen, nodded and rushed to Megatron's quarters. A moment passed before an angry growl filled the air.   
"It's not there, my lord," Barricade said as he came back empty-handed. Skyfall looked up at Megatron as smoke curled from his mouth and quickly got to the floor before he stood up.   
"Find it and bring it to me! It needs to be exterminated before it leaves this damn mountain!" He ordered. All nearby Decepticons got to their feet and made their way out.   
"You should have killed it when it hurt me," Skyfall murmured.   
"I should have. No one gets away with hurting what's mine," Megatron replied as he knelt down to pick her up. Skyfall sat in his hand as he carried her outside. The cool air calmed her a bit as Megatron stood at a cliff, gazing at the mountain range below.   
"It can't get far. We'll find it in no time," he murmured as he placed her on his shoulder. Skyfall smiled, imagining the things that her master would do to that human. It would be wonderful. 

Hope finally got to the bottom of the mine. She removed the rope from around her waist and pulled out a flashlight. She looked around for a moment before pulling out the map and looking at it. There was a corridor that led straight to the bottom of the mountain where there was an exit, but which one was it? Hope turned and saw three different cave entrances before her. Hope looked back at the map and frowned. It didn't say which way to go.   
There was a crash from above that sent rubble and dust to the ground. An angry growl soon followed. That didn't sound good. They probably knew she was gone. They would figure out she went down here sooner or later. She would have to choose one of the entrances and hope for the best. Hope thought for a moment before going to the left entrance. She could hear the Decepticons above her and shivered as she imagined what they would do to her. She pushed away the thought as she kept going. It was getting colder the further she went. She wasn't sure how long she would be walking, but there were no dead ends or sudden drops yet. This could be the right way.   
What was going to happen next when she got out? The Decepticons would be all over the place and she had no idea where the nearest town was. Would the emergency radio still help her?   
"Of course it'll work," she murmured.   
Hope froze when she heard a loud crash from above. That sounded close.   
"It's down here!" A voice boomed. Hope cursed silently and ran silently. There was no way they could fit down here. Absolutely no way. Hope tried to ignore the horrible sounds from above and kept running. It wasn't long before she saw a dim light ahead. She slowed down to a walk as she approached the exit. Stopping, she listened for any sign of the Decepticons. She could hear a helicopter flying overhead and looked out to see it not too far away. It was flying away, its searchlight moving to and fro. Hope waited a moment until she was sure it was safe before slowly going out. She wanted to use the radio, but she was sure the Decepticons would intercept her messages as soon as she turned it on. That would have to wait for a bit.   
Hope hid behind a rock when she saw the helicopter turn around. It flew closer before it transformed. The Decepticon growled as it stalked around. It stopped by the exit she came out of and bent down to look.   
"It was here," it growled as it stood back up. It said something in its language and after a few moments, a familiar face soon joined it. Barricade.   
"It's close. We'll find it in no time," he growled. Hope backed away and let out a silent gasp when she lost her footing. She fell backward and tried not to cry out as rocks dug into her back. She was falling down a hill fast. She tried to grab for anything to stop herself, but found nothing.  
"Over there!" Barricade's voice called out. Hope cried out when a rock hit her stomach on the way down. Her mind was racing as fast as she was falling. Were the things in her bag still intact? Could she play dead when she stopped? Was she going to die right now?   
Her thoughts were interrupted when she fell into some bushes. She didn't dare move, closing her eyes and waiting for what was to come next. There was a sharp pain in her stomach, but she couldn't cry or scream just yet. She could hear Barricade and the other Decepticon coming down.   
"Where is it?" The Decpeticon asked.   
"There it is," Barricade crowed. Hope felt some of the bushes being pushed away and stayed absolutely still.   
"That was a big fall for a human. It looks dead," the other Decepticon said.   
"It could be. I smell blood and its vitals are weak," Barricade muttered. Hope felt fingers wrap around her body and turn her on her back. Hope held her breath as she waited for the inevitable.   
"Disgusting. If the fall didn't kill it, then that wound will," Barricade said, putting her back on her stomach. Another sharp pain in her stomach.   
"Should we bring it back?" The Decepticon asked.   
"Does it matter? It's already dead. We'll tell Megatron it fell off a cliff," Barricade replied. Hope could hear them walking away. When she was sure that they were gone, she slowly and painfully sat up. The sun was starting to rise and she could see the blood staining her shirt.  
"Oh…fuck," she groaned as she lifted her shirt and saw the gash in her stomach. That was bad. She pulled her backpack off and searched through it for anything that could help. She found some bandages and gauze and quickly patched herself up as best she could. She needed to be with humans as soon as possible. 

Skyfall had heard talk about the human being found. She was excited, eager to see it again and watch it die.   
"Excited, little one?" Megatron asked.  
"I am, Master," Skyfall chimed, smiling up at him. They had gone back inside and were sitting and waiting together. Barricade came in, looking annoyed.   
"We found it, Master. It fell down a cliff and sustained serious injuries. I felt it was better to let it die from its injuries" he said.  
"I wanted to watch it die," Skyfall murmured. Megatron growled as he glared at Barricade.   
"I thought you wanted to take your time tormenting it, Barricade. Go back and bring it here if it's still alive. Humans can handle a lot more than you think," he said. Barricade grumbled to himself before rushing off.   
"I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots," Megatron muttered, shaking his head.   
"Is it true that a human can handle all sorts of pain, Master?" Skyfall asked, gazing up at him with wide eyes.   
"It's true, little one. It's simply wonderful to see how much pain a human can withstand until they finally collapse," Megatron crowed as he gently scratched the back of her head. Skyfall felt a sharp pain as he scratched her, but she didn't object. So many things were running through her mind. She had so many questions for him. She was so curious about everything. She felt like she was born yesterday and had so many things to learn. She was glad she had the best teacher with her right now to tell her everything she wanted to know. 

Hope had to keep moving. She was sure a Decpticon would come back real soon and with the sun out, she would be easier to spot. There was a forest in the distance. If she could get there, then she could hide.  
Hiding behind a large rock, she scanned the surrounding area for any unusual signs. Nothing so far. She looked back at the mountains behind her and saw a jet flying away in the distance. She hissed softly in agony when a sharp pain hit her. Blood was starting to ooze through her bandages again. She had to contact someone soon.   
She looked back at the forest. Before she could figure out what to do next, she heard an angry roar coming from the mountains. That wasn't good. She saw some helicopters flying out and she knew she would have to run. Sucking in a deep breath, she mad dash for the forest. She prayed to whoever was listening for safety as she ran. Hope heard an otherworldly alarm in the distance and kept running. The adrenaline was really kicking in.  
"Get over here, girl!" A voice called out.   
"Shit," Hope hissed. She was so close. She couldn't look back. She couldn't let the increasing pain in her belly stop her. There was a loud crashing thud behind her followed by heavy, fast approaching footsteps. She was getting closer and closer until she finally found herself in the shade of the trees. She kept going deeper and deeper. It felt like she was going downhill.   
"You can't run, girl!" That voice growled.  
"Oh god," she murmured as she looked back. Trees were being torn down and she could see multiple Decepticons shooting fire into the trees. The pain in her belly was getting too intense now. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take of this. The forest was getting denser and denser the more she ran. She had to push away vines and branches until she fell down again. She got to her knees and noticed a hole in the brush that led somewhere. That had to be some kind of animal's den. She could hide there. Crawling as fast as she could, she went into the hole, ignoring the sounds from outside. She crawled and crawled until she fell down into a pit of water. Hope grunted and tried to hold her backpack over the water as she tried to think. An aquatic animal's home. That meant there was a river or a small body of water nearby. She would just have to find the exit. The smell of fire was growing stronger. She didn't have time to find an exit. Hope groaned as she tore into some of the branches and vines around her. She was getting more and more frantic as the sounds from the Decepticons were getting closer and closer.   
"Come on out, girlie. Your death will be fairly quick if you come to us now," a voice crowed.   
Hope shook her head as she kept going. Gritting her teeth together, she pulled away one last branch and found a stream that led to a pond. Water began to fill the den and Hope swam out as quietly as she could. She looked back and saw the smoke pouring through some of the thicker trees. She could see the silhouettes of the Decepticons through the trees. Did they see her?   
"You're not getting me," she whispered as she continued to wade through the water. The water was starting to get deeper. Hope grunted as she went to the edge of the water and crawled out. She glanced behind her and saw that the Decepticons still hadn't come through the thicker trees. She had to keep moving and get as far away as possible. Flames were starting to torch the thicker trees now. Not good. Woodland animals were running past her and she ran with them despite the pain in her belly. They were probably going somewhere that was safer than here. A loud crack from behind filled the air. A very bad sign.  
"There you are. Come here, girlie," that voice crowed again. Hope ignored it and kept running, not daring to look back as more burning trees fell down around her. Hope saw a small drop-off fast approaching and hoped for the best as she ran for it. She got on her back and rolled down into even more thick bushes. She crawled within the bushes, not sure where she was even going.  
"Where is she?" A voice demanded.   
"Damn this forest!" Another yelled.   
Hope paused when she was sure she was far away from those voices. The pain was unbearable now. She pushed away some of the vines and bushes around her and sat up, breathing hard as she pulled her backpack off. She needed to reapply some bandages. She pulled out some more gauze and wrapped it around her middle, pressing hard on it and hissing in pain. She looked in her backpack and pulled out the emergency radio. It was still miraculously intact.   
"Please work," she whispered as she turned it on. She smiled weakly when it came to life and she began turning the knobs. She tried to remember how to contact NEST or any emergency service. Emergency services would work better. She looked around nervously, hoping the radio wasn't too loud.   
"Where is it?" She murmured. A few minutes passed until she finally found what she was looking for.  
"Emergency services….Who's there?" A man's voice said over the radio.   
"My…My name is Hope Holland. I-I'm in trouble. Decepticons," she started.   
"Decpeticons? Where are you?" The voice asked.  
Hope tried to remember the name of the mountain range from the map.   
"It's…Mount Sinclair. Please help me. I'm hurt and I….I'm not sure how much longer I-I can hide. There's a fire and they're…they're everywhere and…and they have my sister. I'm scared," she stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"You hang in there, Hope. We're contacting NEST right now. Find somewhere safe and hide," the man said.  
"Thank you. Thank you," Hope replied tearfully.  
"I don't need help. Everything's fine, sir," a voice that sounded a lot like Hope's chimed. Hope's blood ran cold.   
"What?" The man's voice asked.   
"It's them!" Hope exclaimed.   
"Don't come here," the voice that wasn't hers hissed.  
"NEST has been contact-," the man's voice started before the radio suddenly died. Everything was silent except for Hope's panicked breaths and the fast approaching footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...


	20. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall grows curious about her past.

There was a fire in the valley below the mountains. Skyfall smiled as she watched some Decepticons descend down into the trees, tearing them up in search of the human. The morning was cool, but she could feel the heat coming from the fire. It felt wonderful.  
A scream filled the air, catching her attention. Skyfall giggled, knowing that the human was caught or maybe dead. She went back inside to her master with the news.  
"I heard a scream, Master. They found it," she chimed as she went to the main room where Megatron was watching a big screen. There was an image of a burning town on it. Megatron turned to her, chuckling darkly.  
"Perfect," he crowed as he crouched, offering his hand. Skyfall smiled and crawled onto his hand.  
"Do you think it will be alive when it gets here?" She asked as she was raised to eye level.  
"Maybe. It would be nice if it was brought here, but from what I've heard, it might already be dead," Megatron replied. Skyfall sighed, resting her head against one of his fingers. There was a dull ache there. She would have to take some medicine later.  
"You look tired, my pet," Megatron crowed as he pet the top of her head.  
"I am, Master," Skyfall said, smiling tiredly when he caressed her cheek with a single claw. It dug into her cheek, drawing blood.  
"Once we're done with the human, you may rest," Megatron said. Skyfall nodded, eager to get some rest soon.  
After a few minutes, Starscream came in, his hands hidden behind his back. A few others joined him, looking a bit charred and singed from the fire.  
"The human has been exterminated, Master," he said. Skyfall pouted, but didn't say anything else.  
"We have a souvenir," one Decpeticon spoke up.  
"Is that so? Show me," Megatron said.  
Starscream walked forward and held his hand out, revealing the bloody decapitated head of the human. Her face was frozen in a scream, wide eyes gazing fearfully into nothingness. The skin was almost melted away, revealing muscle and bone. Skyfall smiled at the sight of it. It was a bit of a shame though. She had wanted to watch its final moments.  
"Did it suffer?" She asked as Megatron plucked the head from Starscream with gentle fingers.  
"Immensely, little one. It was already mortally wounded and when we found it, it was nearly dead. All it took was a good squeeze and some time in the flames to really kill it," Starscream crowed.  
"Wonderful," Megatron chuckled as he handed the head to Skyfall. Skyfall grunted as she held it. It was surprisingly heavy. She gazed into the horrified eyes and smiled, digging her fingers into the warm flesh.  
"I should have killed you," she whispered to it. She looked up and saw how Starscream and some of the others looked on edge.  
"Master, it used an emergency radio to contact humans and…NEST," he said. Megatron growled softly, his optics turning into red slits. Skyfall braced herself for an outburst, but he let out a loud sigh, exhaling smoke.  
"They wouldn't dare come here. This mountain range is huge and heavily guarded. We'll know the place better by the time they decide to come. We are safe," he said.  
"Are you sure, my lord?" Starscream questioned.  
"You think we're not safe?" Megatron questioned back. Starscream grew silent for a moment.  
"Forgive me, my lord. I shouldn't have questioned you," he said before stomping away. The others soon followed him out.  
"The humans wouldn't dare attack us. You chose the best place for us, Master," Skyfall chimed, resting the head in her lap. She let out a soft yawn, rubbing her eyes.  
"Go to our quarters and rest, little one," Megatron crowed as he lowered her to the floor. Skyfall nodded and held the head close to her chest.  
"Thank you Master," she murmured before walking away. She hummed softly to herself as she got to their shared quarters. She turned off the lights except for a small lamp next to her nest. She glanced around and saw a table. She smiled and placed the head on it, admiring it for a moment.  
"Beautiful," she crowed as she went to her pile of blankets where her backpack was waiting for her. She rummaged through it, finding some medicine and quickly taking it. She found some water as well and drank some of it before grabbing a blanket and laying in her little nest. She could hear her master talking in his language outside. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Grace paced back and forth in the Autobot hangar. It had been a day since she got to NEST headquarters and the others still haven't gotten back with the Holland parents. She was starting to assume the worst. Bumblebee was crouched nearby, watching her with sad eyes.  
"No news….is good news," he said over the radio. Grace sighed, rubbing her temples.  
"My girlfriend and her sister are with those bastards and I'm pretty sure their parents are dead, Bee. Why haven't we heard anything from Optimus or the others?" She questioned, turning to look back at him.  
"He….will be here very soon," Bumblebee replied.  
"I hope you're right," Grace murmured, sitting down in a chair and sighing in exhaustion.  
Hours passed before alarms went off and the large hangar doors opened. Grace looked up and saw multiple vehicles drive in with Optimus in the lead. Grace stood up, as some of the army vehicles began to park and some soldiers came out. She looked out for Sarah and Peter, but she didn't see them. The soldiers had blank expressions, but she could see the terror and disbelief in their eyes. Something bad had happened.  
"Where are the Hollands?" She asked as Optimus and a few others transformed. Jessica came into the hangar, looking crestfallen as she held many papers in her arms.  
"We had to protect the town and when we got to the farm…we were too late," Optimus muttered, shaking his head. Grace felt her blood run cold, but she didn't say anything. Anna had always worried about the Decpeticons attacking her home and the town in the past. She had always told her that she was safe and everyone was well protected. God, she was so stupid and naive.  
"Fuck," she finally whispered under her breath. Bumblebee buzzed sadly, looking crestfallen.  
"I am terribly sorry, Grace. You and the Hollands shouldn't have been dragged into this war like Anna was," Optimus said, kneeling so he could be at eye level with her.  
"She was better off in a NEST location. Why did you guys have to put her out there?" Grace questioned, wiping away a few tears as she glared up at him.  
"That…wasn't my decision, Grace. The people here thought it would be best to have her around humans. Right, Miss Jessica?" Optimus said as he looked up at a nervous Jessica.  
"My fault. Didn't do…my duty," Bumblebee spoke up, raising his hand and looking absolutely guilty.  
"You did what you had to do, my friend," Optimus replied.  
"Ah, excuse me. I just got a report from the emergency services surrounding the Animas Mountains, especially Mount Sinclair. Hope Holland came into contact with them an hour ago, but she was quickly cut off. She said that she was injured and the Decepticons had Anna. I…have the audio recording, but it's too upsetting. The Decepticons intercepted the connection and…well, some people higher up are labeling Anna and Hope as a lost cause. It's a hard fight….," Jessica trailed off, looking all the more disturbed.  
"They're not a lost cause! They're still out there," Grace said, hoping she was right.  
"We can't be too sure about that," Rathet spoke up.  
"That is true, but we will find out when we find them. Now, we need to devise a plan that won't get our friends hurt," Optimus said. Grace rubbed at her eyes, wiping away more tears.  
"Get her back," she murmured.  
"We will. I can assure that, Grace," Optimus replied

Skyfall found herself in a dark place. She looked around, but found nothing. She couldn't feel anything, including the wonderful warmth that was present when her master was near.  
"He's lying to you, Anna," a voice whispered behind her. Skyfall turned and saw a headless body standing behind her. She instinctively slashed at it with her prosthetic arm, but it still stood before her. That had to be the human that was killed.  
"What are you talking about?" She questioned.  
"You have to remember who you really are. Your…master will lie to you if you ask him," the body whispered.  
"That's not true. My master can't lie," Skyfall replied, glaring daggers at the foe.  
The body was silent before turning to walk away. Curious, she followed the body and soon her surroundings began to change. Skyfall paused when she found herself in a burning town. Decepticons were prowling around, growling and tearing down buildings. Skyfall smiled as she watched them, but she felt herself being drawn to a wall that was still standing. She walked around it and saw a girl hiding there. Skyfall frowned. Why did this human look so much like her? She got closer and the girl froze, looking past her in fear as heavy footsteps filled the air.  
"Are they all dead, Starscream?" Megatron's voice questioned. Skyfall got up to go find her master, but she couldn't move.  
"No sign of life, Lord Megatron. No humans to interfere with our plans," Starscream's voice replied. The girl behind her gasped softly as Megatron let out a deep growl.  
"Are you sure, Starscream? I smell a human. Find it!" Megatron's voice ordered.  
The girl shivered and curled up in a ball, closing her eyes. Skyfall was beyond confused. Why was this girl so familiar and why was she even here? She glanced around and saw the headless body.  
"This is the beginning. That girl is you," it said.  
"Liar," Skyfall hissed. This was all a lie. None of this had happened.  
"Then how did you come to be with your master?" The body questioned. Skyfall paused, at a loss for words. She would have to ask Megatron about all that.  
"Don't trust anything he says," the body said as the wall fell down. Skyfall turned and saw Starscream standing menacingly over the girl before all went dark. 

Skyfall woke up, her head pounding. She hissed in pain as she rubbed at her temples. The head gazed at her blankly from the table. Skyfall frowned as she glared back at it.  
"You're a filthy liar," she muttered before yawning. She was still tired, but she didn't want to sleep yet. She had questions that needed to be answered. She got up, wrapped a blanket around her and went to the main room. Megatron was alone, sitting in his makeshift throne and resting his head in his hand. Smoke curled from his mouth with a soft hiss.  
Skyfall smiled tiredly as she went to kneel before him, gazing up at him. If anyone was going to know about her past, it was going to be him.  
"Master," she whispered. Megatron grunted as he woke up, glaring down at her.  
"What is it, little one?" He questioned.  
"I…Uh…How did you find me?" She asked.  
Megatron was silent for a moment before he reached down to pick her up, wrapping his long fingers around her. Skyfall didn't protest even if his fingers dug into her, smiling as she was raised to eye level with him.  
"You were all alone when I found you four years ago. The town you lived in was destroyed by the Autobots and the soldiers who supported them. You were a scared little thing and I was feeling…generous and let you live as my little pet," he explained. Four years? Why couldn't she remember anything from those four years? Something didn't sound right, but she wouldn't dare question him now. There was only one thing that nagged at her from that dream.  
"Did I have another name before?" She asked.  
"Your name is Skyfall. Who you were before does not matter now. You're mine. Understand?" He growled. Skyfall only nodded.  
"What brought up these questions, little one?" He asked when he had calmed down a bit.  
"Just….curious," Skyfall lied. Megatron gave her a questioning look before letting out a loud mechanical sigh and lowering her, letting her sit in his lap. She yawned softly and tried her best to curl up next to his thigh.  
"Go back to sleep, little one," Megatron murmured. Skyfall's eyes grew heavy as she listened to the sounds his body made. She was still confused, but she would wait a bit to ask him questions again. She felt a cold finger run along her back and she smiled as she drifted to sleep, content that she was safe with her master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decepticons be deceptin'


	21. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall gradually loses her humanity with the help of Megatron. Will she truly lose it?

Skyfall walked into one of the many bathrooms and glanced around as she turned the light on. It was absolutely filthy, but she didn't care much. If the showers had running water, she would be fine. She went to the nearest shower and turned the water on. It took a moment, but water began to come out. It was cold, but she would have to deal with it.   
Skyfall undressed and passed by a mirror. She paused when she saw herself. She looked so much like the girl in her dream. Was it really her? The dream did feel similar to what Megatron told her. She turned and saw the multiple scars along her back. How did she get those? She would have to ask about that sometime soon.   
Skyfall got into the shower and let the cold water cleanse her. The water stung around her collar, making her groan softly. She tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. Another question for another time.   
She soon got out and grabbed a towel to dry off.   
"You can't deny it any longer, Anna," that voice whispered in the back of her head. Skyfall frowned. She had been having more similar dreams. They were confusing and left her with horrible headaches when she woke up. She would have to talk with her master about that soon.   
She got dressed and went to the main chamber which was now empty. Megatron had gone out with a scouting group earlier. There were reports of humans in the surrounding area. She had wanted to go, but her master told her to stay and make sure no intruders came along. Skyfall smiled as she imagined the humans they would bring back for her. She went to the main exit and sat by the cliff overlooking the valley below. In the distance, she could see a helicopter flying low. It was shooting at something. A wicked grin spread across her face as she watched on. That meant humans. If only she could go down and get a closer look. A roar of multiple engines filled the air as multiple jets flew overhead. Skyfall looked up and saw the largest one getting closer. She giggled and backed away as Megatron transformed midair and landed before her, making the ground shake.   
"We have company, little one," he crowed as he picked her up and carried her inside.   
"Did you find any humans?" Skyfall asked excitedly as some other Decpeticons flew in.  
"We sure did. A few mountain climbers. They're being brought back now," Megatron chuckled, placing her on his shoulder as he sat down on his throne. Skyfall could hear screams and the sounds of struggle outside.   
"Get back here, boy!" Starscream's voice hissed. Skyfall looked over and saw a boy around her age run into the main chamber. He froze when he saw Megatron. He was about to turn before a Decepticon got behind him, blocking his path.   
"Come in, boy. It's rude to just run out of your hosts home when you've been invited," Megatron crowed. The Decpeticon growled and pushed the boy forward. Barricade stomped in, carrying two other boys who looked battered and bruised. He dropped them and aimed a canon at them, waiting for what to do next.   
"It's even ruder to show up unannounced," Megatron added, reaching over to pet the top of Skyfall's head.   
"We…We didn't know. Just let us go," the first boy pleaded.  
"And immediately report us to the authorities? I don't think so," Megatron growled.  
"Kill them," Skyfall chimed excitedly. The boys looked up at her in disbelief.  
"You can't do this. We…We won't tell anyone. We promise!" The second boy cried out.  
"Quiet," Barricade growled, pushing him to the ground with his foot.   
"That one is yours, Barricade," Megatron said. Barricade nodded and quickly picked up the boy. He gave him a squeeze before walking out of the main chamber to one of the other side chambers.  
"We're going to have lots of fun," his voice crowed. The boys agonized screams echoed off the walls. It was music to Skyfall's ears. The others boys trembled and sobbed softly.   
"Now, what shall we do with you two?" Megatron asked.   
"Master, I want to kill one of them. Can I? Please?" Skyfall asked. Megatron chuckled, picking her up and lowering her to the ground.   
"Of course, little one," he crowed, gently pushing her forward.   
"What did you do to her?" The first boy questioned.   
"That is none of your concern, boy. I think my pet will have fun with you," Megatron growled. Skyfall giggled and pulled the boy away from his companion. The boy struggled against her, but with a sharp squeeze with her metal arm, he stopped resisting. The screams from the other chamber grew much louder before suddenly being cut off.   
"I wonder how easy it will be to take your head off," Skyfall mused, looking up at her master to see if he was enjoying what she was doing. Megatron nodded, smiling down at her proudly.   
"You don't have to do this," the boy pleaded as Skyfall pulled him closer.  
"You're wrong," Skyfall growled, pushing her clawed hand into his shoulder, making him cry out in agony. He fell to his knees, looking up at her in disbelief as she pulled her hand out.   
"You're a goddamn bitch," the other boy muttered. Skyfall glared daggers at the other boy. Megatron simply activated his arm cannon and shot the boy, leaving a small bloody crater in his place. The remaining boy cried out in pain and grief before Skyfall pushed her normal hand into his wound.   
"My master says humans are insects that need to be exterminated," she murmured as she wrapped her clawed hand around his throat.   
"We…We're not. You-You're human too. You ha-have to fight whatever he's…he's doing to you," the boy stammered. Skyfall frowned a bit at that, but quickly shook her doubt away.   
"Be quiet," she growled as she pushed her sharp fingers into his throat. The boy let out a pained gurgle as he weakly struggled against her. Megatron reached down and held the boy in place. Skyfall smiled as she continued to push her fingers into his throat. Warm blood ran down her arms as her fingers pushed out the back side of his neck. The life quickly faded from the boy's eyes as he stared at her in terror. Skyfall pulled up, trying to rip his head off. It got looser and looser until it finally broke free with a wet snap. Skyfall fell back, holding the head to her chest.   
"I did it," she chimed, showing her prize to her master.   
"Good pet," Megatron crowed, offering his hand. Skyfall stepped on and was raised to eye level with him.   
"Did I do good?" She asked.   
"You could have made him suffer a bit more, but it was wonderful," Megtron crowed, pressing his forehead against hers affectionately. Skyfall smiled, glad that he was happy with her. She noticed the disgusted looks Starscream and a few other Decpticons were giving her, but she couldn't care less what they thought of her. If they so much as tried to harm her, Megatron would punish or just kill them. Starscream had tried to hurt her once, but didn't get far before Megatron quickly ended the encounter.   
"You're losing your humanity," that voice whispered. Skyfall ignored it. That was all she could do.   
"I should start a collection," she chimed.   
"You should, little one," Megatron chuckled before lowering her to the floor. Skyfall rushed to their quarters and placed the head next to the head of that girl. She was starting to rot and some bugs had started eating her flesh. She smelled awful, but she didn't mind. She looked forward to adding more to her collection and making her master proud. 

A FEW DAYS LATER 

Skyfall yawned as she sat by Megatron's side, leaning into him a bit. She hadn't been getting enough sleep because of those dreams. They were happening too often and left her with horrible headaches that made going back to sleep difficult.   
"What is the matter, my pet?" Her master asked her when she yawned again.   
"Bad dreams. They hurt my head and I can't go back to sleep after," Skyfall admitted, looking up at him tiredly. He was silent for a moment, deep in thought.   
"I think I have a solution, little one. Go to sleep and all will be well. Trust me," he replied, running a finger along her back and scratching her a bit. Skyfall nodded and tried to get comfortable in his lap. Once comfortable, she smiled up at him tiredly before closing her eyes. 

She found herself by a cliffside that was different from the one she was used to. She glanced around and saw two girls standing hand in hand. Curious, she got closer and saw that the shorter girl looked exactly like her again. The shorter girl smiled up at the taller red haired beauty before embracing her.   
"I love you, Grace," the shorter girl said.   
"I love you too, Anna," the taller girl replied.   
Skyfall frowned. Why did the taller girl's name sound so familiar? Her head was starting to hurt again and there was a strange weighted feeling in her chest. She stepped forward, wanting to know more about these humans. She was immediately stopped in her tracks when she felt a warm presence surround her.   
"This is what causes your ailment?" Megatron's voice questioned.  
"Yes. That girl from before comes to me and shows me similar things," Skyfall replied, noticing the headless figure standing not too far away.   
"These are false images, my pet. None of this is real," Megatron growled in disgust.   
"He lies, Anna," the headless figure muttered.   
Skyfall groaned as the pain got more intense. What was real and what wasn't?   
"Don't move, little one," Megatron's voice ordered as everything started to get dark. Skyfall felt something wet and warm around her feet and saw a thick black liquid pooling around her. She quickly realized she was being sucked in. She wanted to panic, but her master's instructions kept her in place. She was now up to her waist in the black liquid. It was hot and made her skin crawl as she sunk further down. Was it water? Oil? Blood? She couldn't tell and it frightened her.  
"After this, bad dreams won't plague you anymore, my pet," Megatron's voice crowed as the liquid got to her chest. She could still see that couple in the dimness, but they were quickly disappearing as the liquid got to her chin. She tried to hold her breath, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"Open your mouth, my pet. This will help," Megatron's voice said.  
Skyfall did as she was told and coughed as the hot liquid poured down her throat and got into her eyes. Everything felt awful, but she trusted her master. If she was to suffer, then she would have to take it and hope it wouldn't get too extreme. She was pulled further down into the dark. She cried out, wanting to vomit. She could feel the liquid in her chest. It felt like liquid fire in her heart and her soul.  
Just as it started, it ended. Skyfall fell and landed face first on a hard surface. She coughed violently and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in a dark throne room where her master was waiting for her, looking proud.   
"How do you feel, little one?" He asked.   
"I…I feel gross. What was that?" Skyfall asked, wiping her mouth. She glanced down and saw that the black liquid clung to her clothes and her skin. She could still feel it in her chest.  
"Your medicine. It will make you strong," Megatron crowed, beckoning her closer. Skyfall couldn't help but smile as she walked up and kneeled before him.   
"Will I always come here when I dream, Master?" She asked. She noticed a nearby mirror and smiled at her reflection. The liquid strangely didn't stain her face.   
"Every time. Even when we are apart," Megatron said as he picked her up and brought her to eye level. Skyfall couldn't feel that other presence and let out a soft sigh, glad that she wouldn't be plagued by confusing dreams.   
"Thank you, Master," Skyfall said as she stood in the palm of his hand and attempted to hug him by trying to wrap her arms around his head. She ended up just barely wrapping her arms around his face, making him chuckle darkly.   
"I'm glad I could help, little one," he crowed, pressing his forehead against hers affectionately. 

Skyfall woke up, still feeling that burning sensation in her chest. She looked up to see her master watching over her.   
"Better?" He asked.   
"Much better," Skyfall replied, smiling at him tiredly. She was happy that she could sleep more sound thanks to her master. Hopefully, all would be well...


	22. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall thought she was safe with the Decpeticons, but that all changes in a heartbeat.

"Get up, little one," Megatron's voice muttered.  
Skyfall groaned when she roused from her sleep. She looked up at her master and saw how agitated he was.   
"What's going on?" She asked. The room suddenly began to shake as an explosion was heard somewhere. Skyfall sat up, looking to her master for answers.   
"They're here. You have to hide. I will be back for you if things get bad," he said before rushing out of their chamber.   
Skyfall got up and quickly got dressed. She grabbed a backpack and packed it with supplies just in case she had to run. She also grabbed a knife just in case a human or an Autobot were to find her. For now, she had to wait and listen and hope things would go well.   
She began to pace back and forth as the minutes dragged on. Megatron's presence was growing dim, making her grow cold. He was getting further and further away. Not good.   
Some more time passed and Skyfall could hear approaching footsteps. She hid behind a desk, waiting to see who it was. Starscream ran in, looking damaged and exhausted.   
"What's happening?" Skyfall asked, coming out from her hiding space. Starscream was silent, breathing heavily as he glared at her.   
"We are losing," he muttered, stepping toward her. Skyfall felt unease. Why was he here? Megatron said he would come back for her.  
"Where's Megatron?" Skyfall asked, slowly backing away from him.   
"Still engaging the enemy. Oh, it's going to be such a shame when I tell him how his poor pet perished. I tried to save you, but you got caught in the middle of fighting and got shot. A shame for him, but a wonderful treat for me," he crowed. Skyfall felt a twinge of fear in her heart. She couldn't really fight back nor could she get far if she tried to run.   
"Megatron will find out and he'll punish you like last time," she said, grabbing her knife. Starscream laughed wickedly as he got closer. She could have sworn she heard more footsteps approaching.   
"I'm going to enjoy killing you. You've always been a spoiled little shit," Starscream hissed as he reached for her. He paused when he heard a whistle and turned. Skyfall looked as well and saw a familiar yellow Autobot standing in the doorway, arm cannon aimed right at Starscream.   
"Get away from her, you bitch!" Bumblebee hissed in a woman's voice before firing at him. Skyfall cried out as the the two began to fight and tear up the room. She made a mad dash for the door, avoiding the chaos as best she could. She got out and made her way down a side corridor. She could hide in the kitchen. It was too small for an Autobot to get into. Debris fell from the ceiling as the fighting outside got more intense. She got to the kitchen and waited. She hoped against hope that Starscream got what he deserved. If not, then she would have to hide more until Megatron got back to her.   
Skyfall began to pace again as she waited. Why did this feel so familiar?  
"Keep hiding, little one. Don't let them find and catch you. I will come back as soon as I can," Megatron's voice whispered before his presence faded away again.   
Skyfall shivered as she fell to her knees. This was bad. Very very bad. She looked down at the knife in her hand and her clawed metal hand. She could fight, but she wouldn't last long against guns.   
The outside chaos soon died down, but Skyfall didn't dare move from her hiding spot. She had to wait for her master and protect herself as much as she could. A few moments passed before she heard voices in the distance.   
"Anna Sky! Where are you? We're here to help you!" A man's called out. Who was that?   
Skyfall went into a dark side room, closing the door and pushing a box in front of it. She backed away from the door, pressing herself against the closest wall. She waited and listened as the voices got closer.   
"I'm getting a reading in that room," a woman's voice said.   
Skyfall's heart was beating a mile a minute as the doorknob began to wiggle. The box was doing a good job at preventing the door from being opened, but that obviously wouldn't last long.   
"Anna, if you're there, open the door," a man's voice called out.   
Skyfall was silent. A minute passed before there was a loud banging at the door. Skyfall got her knife ready as the box was pushed away and the door opened with a crash. Light filled the room, aimed right at her. Three figures stood before her, pointing guns at her. They quickly lowered them upon seeing her.   
"Anna Sky. I'm William Lennox. We're here to help you," the man in front said.   
"Go away," Skyfall muttered.   
"Jesus, look at her. Something ain't right," the other man said under his breath.   
The female soldier stepped forward, taking her helmet off and smiling weakly at her.   
"You're gonna be okay, Anna. Come with us," she said as she got close. Skyfall grabbed her arm, pulling her close and plunging her knife deep into her chest. The woman screamed in horror before Skyfall plunged her clawed hand into her neck.   
"Frosty!" Lennox exclaimed, horrified.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" The other man cried out, aiming his gun at her. Skyfall pulled her hand out, letting the woman drop to the ground. She glared daggers at them, ready for what they would do next.   
"Humans need to be exterminated, My master would be proud," she muttered, smirking as she looked at the fallen woman. Skyfall felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she was suddenly blown back. She screamed in agony as the one named Lennox went to her side, checking her injury.   
"What the hell are you doing, Epps?" He questioned.   
"That's not Anna anymore. Megatron did something freaky to her," the one named Epps said as he grabbed some nearby rope.   
"Don't fucking touch me," Skyfall hissed as she turned and lunged at Lennox. She was stopped short when something hit the back of her head. She fell on her stomach, glaring up at them as Epps tied her hands behind her back.  
"I'll kill all of you," she muttered as she struggled weakly against her restraints.  
"We gotta get her to Optimus. He'll know what to do," Epps said as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
"My master will make you suffer when he hears of this," Skyfall growled as she tried to wiggle out of the soldier's grip. Each move made the pain in her shoulder much worse.   
"We have a problem, big guy," Lennox said into an earpiece.   
Skyfall grew quiet as she tried to reach out to her master, but she felt nothing but the cold. She remembered what her master had told her if this were to ever happen. Don't tell them anything no matter what and kill them when the chance comes.   
"What happened to you, girl?" Epps asked.   
"Let me go or else I'll kill you in your sleep," Skyfall growled.  
The soldiers walked out to the main chamber where Optimus Prime was waiting. Epps put Skyfall on her feet before him. Skyfall glared daggers up at him. She remembered everything her master told her about him. There was a hurt expression on his face as he knelt before her.   
"Oh, Anna. What did Megatron do to you?"" He asked, reaching out to her. Skyfall recoiled from his touch, baring her teeth at him. He stopped, looking over at the soldiers.  
"Who the fuck is Anna?" She questioned.   
"That's…your name. Your name is Anna Sky and Megatron has been lying to you about everything," Optimus said. Her head began to pound, making her groan in pain.   
"No. That's a lie. You're a damn liar!" Skyfall screamed as she struggled against the rope holding her back. All she need was to grab his spark and smash it. She was quickly held back by Epps and she turned to bite into his shoulder. She tasted warm blood.  
"Goddamn!" He yelled as he pushed her away to Optimus who grabbed her, restraining her  
"We have to get back to Nest," he murmured.   
"No! Let me go!" Skyfall screamed as she struggled in his grip. Nothing but a sad look from her captor.  
"She's crazy," Epps murmured, shaking his head as he walked out to be treated.   
Skyfall glared up at her captor as she was carried away.   
"You may torture me all you like, but I won't tell you anything," she growled.   
"I wouldn't dream of harming you, Anna," Optimus replied.   
"That's not my name. My name is Skyfall," she muttered. They got outside to a small cliff where some soldiers and Autobots were waiting and tending to their wounded. Bumblebee noticed them and perked up upon seeing Skyfall. He approached, buzzing happily and looking overjoyed to be seeing her.   
"Don't touch me," Skyfall hissed, wishing she could run. Bumblebee paused, looking from her to Optimus with a hurt expression.   
"Something's very wrong," Optimus said sadly as he walked over to the others.   
"Is that the girl? She doesn't look anything like the pictures," a soldier said.   
"Where's Frost?" Another asked.   
"I killed her," Skyfall crowed, looking over at the soldier and seeing the anger in his eyes. She looked around and saw all the confusion and anger from the others as they murmured amongst themselves. She looked forward to tormenting them.   
Skyfall felt a familiar prickle in the back of her neck and turned to look out at the mountains. There was a jet flying away in the distance. Something told her to run as soon as possible.   
"Come to your master, little one," a familiar voice whispered. Skyfall squirmed in her captor's grip, groaning as fresh blood oozed from her wound.   
"Y-You're hurting me. Let me sit down," Skyfall murmured as she looked up at Optimus. He nodded and put her down by some soldiers. The rope around her hands was tight, but with a bit of wiggling, it would come loose.   
Another Autobot approached her and she glared back at him. This one was Ironhide.   
"You smell like a goddamn Decepticon. I always knew you were trouble, but I didn't think it would get this bad," he muttered as he knelt to get a better look at her. Skyfall glared back at him, balling her hands into fists as she kept on trying to loosen the rope. There was no way she was going to let them take her away. She glanced behind her and saw the cliff. She could go down it with ease. If she remembered correctly, it ran into a stream.   
She watched the humans and Autobots as they talked amongst themselves. They were talking about leaving soon. They just needed to look away for a second. She strained against the rope until it finally slipped away.   
Skyfall jumped to her feet and ran for the cliff, not daring to look back.   
"Anna, no!" Lennox's voice cried out.   
Skyfall jumped, sliding down the cliff and avoiding the increasing pain. She could feel something pulling her in this direction. It was pulling her to her master. Skyfall grabbed the earth with her metal hand, slowing down her descent into the stream below.   
"Get back here, Anna!" The voice of Optimus Prime bellowed from above. Dirt and rocks slid down the cliff and she looked up to see him and a few others going after her.   
"Shit," she hissed as she got out of the water and ran as fast as she could. She ran, being pulled in that direction and feeling that wonderful warmth slowly growing stronger. It wouldn't be long now.  
A stray tree root made her fall onto her injured side, making her cry out in agony. She tried to get to her feet, but was stopped by a soldier who pushed her onto her stomach.   
"Get off!" She cried out. That warmth quickly faded away, filling her with dread. Skyfall let out a deafening scream as she felt the ground shake when Optimus Prime approached. The pain was becoming too much for her as the adrenaline rush quickly slipped away. She was starting to drift into unconsciousness as cool fingers wrapped around her and lifted her up.   
"Be brave, little one. You will be back with your master in no time," that voice whispered as she slipped into the dark.


	23. Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is finally taken back to Nest, but not everything is perfect.

Skyfall was back in Megatron's throne room. She looked around, but he wasn't there. Panicked, she tried to go further into the dark. She needed to find him. She needed guidance.   
"Master?" She called out as the throne room disappeared. She soon found herself in a different chamber. It was freezing, but she could feel something warm pulling her into the dark. She walked until she saw him standing before a grand window. Skyfall ran to him, but he didn't acknowledge her. He kept looking out the window.   
"Master, I need your help," Skyfall said. She glanced out the window and saw the vastness of space. Stars and colorful planets were laid out before her. She had never seen anything so wonderful before.   
"I should have brought you here long ago," Megatron grumbled.  
'Why didn't you?" Skyfall asked.  
"It's difficult to bring a human to space," he replied, turning to look down at her. She could see a hint of sorrow in his optics.  
'What am I going to do?" She asked, holding back tears. She couldn't show weakness now.   
"Harden your heart, little one. They will tell you lies and torture you if you try to fight back. They'll never let you go. Prove to them that you're mine," he finally said after a few minutes of silence.   
"I will, Master," Skyfall replied, feeling her heart beating in her chest. Megatron smiled as he bent down to pick her up gently.   
"Don't move, little one," he crowed before pushing a single tip of a claw into her chest. Skyfall gasped softly, but didn't dare move. This was a dream. This wasn't going to hurt her. She looked down and saw how no blood came out of where he was piercing.   
"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, holding back the urge to cry out.   
"Helping you harden your heart," Megatron replied, pushing harder into her chest. Skyfall bit her lip as she felt something hot pierce her heart. She felt like she was burning on the inside as that heat took over. Skyfall closed her eyes as the pain slowly subsided, turning to a calming warmth. Megatron slowly pulled his finger out of her chest, smiling cruelly.  
"Your heart is mine," he purred, opening his palm and letting her sit. Skyfall looked down and saw the jagged black hole in her chest. It didn't hurt as she touched it.  
"It always was, Master," Skyfall chimed, pulling her chest open to reveal her heart. She gazed at it in awe. It was quickly turning black as strange silver tendrils wrapped around it. She touched it and found that it was indeed hardened.  
"It's beautiful," she cooed softly, smiling up at him. He appeared calm, but frowned as he looked back out the window.   
"You're going to wake soon. You know what to do out there, correct?" He asked.   
"Tell them nothing and kill when I get the chance," Skyfall chimed, watching as her skin molded over the hole. It tickled.   
"Good pet," Megatron crowed as he pet the top of her head. Everything was starting to get darker by the second. Skyfall suddenly remembered how Starscream had tried to kill her before and knew this was her chance to snitch.   
"Master, I'm not sure if you know, but Starscream tried to kill me before I was taken," she said, smiling as she imagined what he would do.   
"Is that so? Again?" He questioned, his optics turning into red slits. Skyfall nodded in response, remembering how close he was to destroying her and how gleeful he was.   
"I will have a…talk with him. You stay safe, little one," Megatron said as all went dark.

Skyfall opened her eyes to darkness. There was a blindfold covering her. She tried to move, but found that she was bound to what felt like an operating table.   
"She's up," a woman's voice said.   
Heavy footsteps filled the air. An Autobot.   
"Let me go," Skyfall hissed, looking around blindly and struggling against her restraints.   
"You're only going to end up hurting yourself if you do that, Anna. Try to relax and let us work," an unfamiliar voice said as a cool hand touched her arm.   
"Who are you?" Skyfall demanded, looking in the direction of the voice and trying to pull her arm away. There was silence.   
"You…don't remember me? I'm Ratchet. You know me. I've tried to help you over the past four years," the one named Ratchet replied, sounding distraught.   
"I don't know you," Skyfall muttered.  
There were more heavy footsteps approaching.   
"I'll…have to do a full examination when we get back to headquarters. There's…something else going on with her. It's like he's in her blood," Ratchet said. Skyfall smiled at that.  
"We're going to help you as much as we can, Anna. I know you're in there somewhere," Optimus Prime's voice grumbled.   
"Anna's not real," Skyfall hissed. 

Grace fidgeted nonstop as she sat on her bed. She had heard the news. Anna had been found two days ago, but from the way Jessica looked when telling her, something was terribly wrong.   
They were supposed to be getting back today. Any moment now. She thought of the things she would say and do when she saw her girlfriend again. She would hug her and tell her how much she loved her and all would be well. They would stay at this base and be safe with the soldiers and the Autobots.   
Alarms suddenly went off. They were here. Grace got up and went to the door. It opened and she found herself face to face with Jessica who appeared nervous despite her smile.   
"Is she here?" Grace asked.   
"She is, but you have to wait a bit before seeing her, honey. Anna's been through…a lot and she needs a full examination," Jessica replied.   
"What happened to her?" Grace questioned, feeling her blood run cold. Jessica was silent, tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched some papers to her chest. Grace eyed them, knowing they would give her answers. Jessica noticed her gaze and backed away.   
"Just…go to the Autobot hangar. Optimus will tell you all he can," she murmured as she walked away.  
None of this sounded good at all. Grace composed herself and made her way to the Autobot hangar. She walked by some scientists and overheard them talking about Anna.   
"This isn't natural, Rob. That girl should be dead with all that contamination in her body," one said.   
"I know, man. Hopefully, we can help her," Rob replied.   
Grace kept moving forward, growing more and more scared until she got to the Autobot hangar. The air felt tense when she stepped in. She spotted Optimus and Ratchet talking to doctors and scientists and went over to them. Optimus noticed her first and went over to her, kneeling so he was at eye level with her.   
"It is good to see you again, Grace," he said.   
"Where is she?" Grace asked, forgetting her manners for a moment. Grace heard footsteps behind her and turned to face a sad-eyed Bumblebee.   
"Houston, we have a problem," he said, shaking his head. Grace turned back to Optimus, feeling dread set in her heart.   
"Anna…is very sick, Grace. Megatron tampered with her mind and body. She is no longer herself," Optimus said.   
"I have to see her. Tell me where she is," Grace replied.  
"I believe it's best that you wait a bit. She needs a full examination," Ratchet spoke up. Some of the doctors nodded in agreement.   
"I have to see her," she insisted, glaring at them.   
"She's got it bad," Bumblebee said.   
"You won't like what you see, Grace. Follow me," Optimus grumbled as he walked to a large doorway. Ratchet, Bumblebee and the doctors followed and Grace was close behind. She went forward until she was by Bumblebee's side.   
"Is she hurt?" She asked. Bumblebee nodded, buzzing sadly.   
"Possessed by the devil," he said as they walked down the large hallway. She suddenly remembered Hope. Nothing had been said about her and she could only assume the worst.   
"Where's Hope?" She asked. There was an uncomfortable silence amongst the humans and Autobots.   
"Hope…Her remains were found in the chamber Anna was kept in. She was most likely caught shortly after sending her message to us," Optimus said. Grace let out a heavy sigh, wiping away a tear. Why did everything have to be bad?  
It wasn't long before they got to a massive door. There were some scientists crowded around a window, talking amongst themselves. There were windows higher up for the Autobots to look in. A scream came from inside the room and the door opened. A doctor stumbled out, clutching his bleeding hand to himself. Grace heard laughter from inside.  
"That bitch bit off my finger!" He screamed as he ran off. Another doctor followed close behind him. The scientists stepped away from the window, letting Grace look in. She froze when she saw Anna strapped to the table. She looked much paler and…grayer than before. Bloodshot eyes glared daggers at the doctors tending to her. There were new scars on her head, around her right eye, and all over her cheeks. There was a black collar around her neck that seemed to be imbedded in her skin. Black veins trailed up and down her neck from the collar. Her right arm had been replaced by a robotic one that ended in a deadly-looking clawed hand. There were more of those black veins trailing up and down her arm. Tears welled up in Grace's eyes as she gazed at her. She could only imagine the horrors she had been through.   
"Can…Can I go in and see her?" She asked.   
"I would not advise that. She's still unstable and I still need to conduct my full examination," Ratchet said.  
"She needs to see me and I need to see her. Please, let me go in," Grace replied, wiping away a stray tear.   
"Be careful, Grace. We'll be in there just in case anything happens," Optimus said as the door opened once more. Grace walked in, ignoring the gazes of the doctors.   
"She really shouldn't be here. It's not safe," a doctor said while placing a bloody finger in a plastic bag.  
"She insisted. We'll be sure nothing happens," Optimus replied, watching Grace closely as she slowly approached Anna. Anna had been struggling, but stopped to gaze at her as she walked closer. It looked like she recognized her.  
"Anna?" She whispered. Anna frowned as she glared at her. The look of familiarity was gone.   
"My name is Skyfall," Anna muttered, clenching and unclenching her fists.   
"No, you're Anna. Your name is Anna Sky and…and I'm Grace Bennett. You know me. You're my girl," Grace said, holding back her tears. Anna only looked at her silently, looking more and more confused.   
"We made it official three months ago, Anna. We met in high school and were great friends until you confessed your feelings for me and I did the same," Grace said as she pulled her phone out and showed her a picture of the two of them, happy together.   
"That's not me. I know who I am," Anna murmured.   
"Your special one is telling the truth, Anna. That picture doesn't lie," Optimus spoke up.   
"You're all liars," Anna hissed.   
"Not a liar," Bumblebee said before buzzing sadly.   
Grace could feel her heart and soul breaking. She cursed the Decepticons and what they had done to her.   
"You have t-t-to remember, Anna. I know you're in there," she said as she took her still-human hand in hers. Optimus stepped forward, ready to stop Anna if she tried anything. Anna looked down at their hands and then back to Grace and then to the uneasy Autobots.   
"Goddamn dirty liars," She growled, squeezing Grace's hand. Grace cried out in pain and pulled away, but still stayed close to her.   
"Megatron has been lying to you, little one. He has brainwashed and corrupted you," Optimus said.   
"We will help you overcome this corruption," Ratchet added as he typed away at a computer.   
"The power of Christ compels you," Bumblebee said.  
"No! You won't do a damn thing!" Anna screeched, struggling against her restraints. Grace could only stare at her in defeat. She wanted to stay with her, but she felt a tug on her shirt and turned to look up at a grim Bumblebee.  
"You should go now, Grace. We have a lot of work to do," Optimus said, giving a nod to Bumblebee.   
"Please help her," Grace murmured as she proceeded to walk out of the room, Bumblebee following close behind. She tried to stay strong, but the screams coming from inside that room filled her with dread.   
"She's still in there. I know it," she said to no one in particular. She took a few more steps and stopped she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Bumblebee let out a soft buzz as he crouched next to her, optics full of sorrow.   
"I just want my girl back," Grace sobbed. She lost her balance, but Bumblebee caught her before she could fall.   
"Every little thing…is gonna be alright," Bumblebee said as she wept.   
"God, I hope so. I really hope so," Grace replied, hugging him.

It had been days since the raid. Going back to the mountain was no longer an option. Humans and Autobots infested the area. It was too risky.  
Aboard the Nemesis, Megatron gazed at the computer screens intensely as Soundwave worked away trying to find any kind of video feed from inside the Nest headquarters. He noticed Starscream watching him silently from a doorway and let out a growl. He had given him a beating for trying to kill his pet, but it looked like he had learned nothing from the way he glared daggers at him.  
"You care too much for the brat," Starscream crowed before stomping away.   
Megatron shook his head and turned back to Soundwave who gazed at him curiously.   
"Why do we need her back, my lord?" He asked as he continued typing away.  
"She knows too much. If they figure out how to reverse my corruption, she'll tell them everything I've told her," Megatron lied. Soundwave grew silent as he went back to the computer. He hated to admit that he had enjoyed having the girl around and slowly influencing her. Sure, it was difficult in the beginning with her fearing and hating him, but after her operation, she was a wonderful little pet. He worked too hard to have all of that reversed. He would have her back in due time and he would take her somewhere safe.   
"Found her, my lord," Soundwave announced as an image appeared on the screen. Megatron perked up, but felt rage boil up inside at what he saw. His poor pet was contained in a full body straight jacket and strapped to a table. She was wearing some kind of helmet that contained her head. Eight air holes decorated the front. She was still struggling against her restraints while tears poured out of some the air holes. Humans surrounded her, writing down notes and prodding her with needles and other instruments. It was a sad and disgusting sight. He wanted more than anything to fly over there and destroy them all like they vermin they were. For now, he had to wait and contact his pet when she was asleep. She would need support in these awful times.   
"They're going to try to remove the collar by tomorrow," Soundwave said.  
"They will fail," Megatron muttered, still watching his pet struggle. Skyfall suddenly stopped struggling when the humans stepped away and looked directly into the camera. Megatron smiled when she cocked her head. He could tell she was smiling underneath the helmet. She knew.   
"All will be well, my pet," he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get very interesting >:)  
> Also, the full body straight jacket in the end is very inspired by Elfin Lied   
> Check it out! https://imgur.com/gallery/4gVXo8a
> 
> And all the stuff that goes down in Anna's dreams can only be explained with two words. Robot magic XD


	24. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots and humans try to sever Skyfall's connection to Megatron. Will it work?

"Is this really necessary?" The voice of Optimus Prime questioned.   
"It absolutely is. She was starting to hurt herself and this was our only option," the doctor replied.  
Skyfall glared at the humans and Autobots as they worked around her. They would pay for putting her in such a humiliating position. Megatron was right about the humans an dhow they treated those who were much different. She glanced up at the security camera, knowing that he was probably watching again. She had heard his whispers and felt a little bit braver. She would have her moment and escape soon.   
"Anna? How are you holding up?" Lennox's voice asked, knocking her out of her thoughts. Skyfall turned to gaze at him. If only he saw the true anger on her face.   
"I will kill you all when I'm free," she growled, trying to move. Nothing.  
"Sounds about normal for her," he sighed, looking over at Optimus and Ratchet.   
Skyfall went back to gazing at the security camera, pretending not to listen as they talked amongst themselves. She had heard that they were planning to remove her collar, but that was impossible. It couldn't come off. It wouldn't come off. What would even happen if it were to happen? The thought filled her with dread.   
"I've been inspecting her collar. It looks like there's a way for us to connect to her when she's unconscious," Ratchet said. Skyfall frowned. There was no way she could let that happen.   
"I will try and get in so I can help her," Optimus said.  
"You will not. Megatron won't let you," Skyfall hissed.  
"You leave us with no other choice, Anna. You need to break free from his influence," he replied, crouching next to her. Skyfall looked away, not wanting to be anywhere near him. She was in hell. This was torture. She tried to reach out to her master, but felt nothing.   
"Well, I hope this plan of yours works," Lennox said, crossing his arms as he stepped back to watch.   
"Don't you dare touch me," Skyfall growled when she saw Optimus reaching out to her. He paused and she saw a sorrowful expression in his optics.   
"I'm only trying to help, Anna," he murmured. A doctor walked forward and put a breathing mask over the air holes of the helmet. Skyfall gasped as a sweet smelling aroma filled the air. Sleep gas.   
"No, you bastards," she whimpered as she soon became drowsy. Even though sleep meant being back with her master, this sleep was going to bring something awful. She wanted to be on that wonderful ship with her master. Not somewhere else with the Autobot leader.   
"It's going to be okay, Anna. We're going to make you better," Optimus said as her vision began to fade.

Skyfall gasped, waking up to darkness. She looked around and found herself back in the throne room. Megatron was sitting on his throne, looking on edge. It was freezing in the throne room. Something already was very wrong.   
"Master, they're going to hurt me. Don't let them hurt me," she pleaded, jumping to her feet and running to him in hopes of being safe and warm with him. She stopped in her tracks, frozen to the spot.   
"He's found a way in," Megatron growled as he stood and reached out to grab her. Before he could touch her, Skyfall was yanked back into the dark, screaming. She could hear him roaring her name before his voice disappeared completely.  
Skyfall fell on her back, finding herself in a completely different place. She scrambled to her feet and took in her surroundings. She was on a cliff overlooking a city that she had only seen in past dreams. It was dark, but she could see that the sun was starting to rise.   
"Master!" She called out, but she didn't feel his presence anywhere. She looked down at her hands and saw that her robotic arm was gone. It was impossibly back to normal.   
"Anna," a voice said. Skyfall turned to glare at Optimus Prime who was standing at a distance. Skyfall clenched her fists together as she ran to him.  
"You son of a bitch! You ruined everything!" She screamed as she tried punching his leg. Each punch hurt, but she didn't care.   
"Why couldn't you just leave us alone? I was happy and safe with him! Why did you have to take me to this hell?" She questioned. Her fists were starting to bleed.   
"That's enough, Anna. I told you we were only trying to help. You are my friend," Optimus replied, getting down to her level. Skyfall felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stopped pounding on his leg.   
"You…You're not my friend. You're the enemy. Megatron and…and the others are my friends," she murmured.   
"He's been lying to you, Anna. Has he told you what happened to you over the past four years?" He asked. Skyfall paused. Megatron never really told her about what had happened. He always changed the subject or gave a brief answer that gave her nothing. She would have questioned her master further, but she knew better than to pester him.  
"No. Not really," she said, gazing at the ground.   
"I can show you the truth," Optimus said, offering his hand to her. Skyfall backed away, feeling that warmth slowly growing. She looked around and saw a dark cloud across a lake. The warmth was emanating from it, inviting her in. She smiled, knowing that her master was still there.   
"Don't do it, Anna. You deserve to be free," Optimus said.  
"Come to me, little one," Megatron's voice whispered. Skyfall ran to the water, but was stopped in her tracks when Optimus grabbed the back of her shirt, keeping her in place. Skyfall screamed as she struggled in his grip. There was a sudden burning pain around her neck. The collar tightened around her once before disintegrating into dust.   
"No!" She cried out, watching in horror as that black fog faded into the lake. The warmth was still there, but it was faint. She wanted to burst into tears, but all she felt was rage as she turned to Optimus.   
"Bastard," she hissed. She wanted to fight, but without her robotic arm, she could do nothing. She felt sick to her stomach.   
"You will be able to see the truth in time, Anna. I will see you here again when the time comes," Optimus said, letting go of her shirt. Skyfall saw her chance and dove into the dark water, ignoring the Autobot's surprised cry. The water was nice and warm as she swam down. She couldn't see much of anything in the murky water, but something was pulling her along the deeper she went. She could hear something from above, but she ignored it and swam as fast as she could. She could see red optics watching her from a distance. Smiling, she opened her mouth to speak, but when she did, she breathed in the water, filling her lungs. It was a dream. This wasn't supposed to hurt. She tried to get closer to her master, but the more she swam, the more water she breathed in. Her eyes and lungs were starting to burn as the water got uncomfortably hot. This couldn't be happening. This was where her master was, right? She had seen him. He was so close. She looked down and saw those red optics narrowing.   
"They're trying to sever our connection. I will not allow this," he hissed.   
Skyfall cried out, trying to look for the surface, but finding nothing. She just wanted to wake from this horrible dream.   
Before she felt like she was going to pass out or awaken, she felt warm claws wrap around her body. She looked up and saw red optics gazing down at her in a somewhat gentle manner. That was all she saw, but it was enough to ease her pain. She was still uncomfortably hot, but she wasn't drowning anymore.   
"We won't be able to communicate properly from now on, little one," he said, bringing her to eye level. She could almost see him better now even if he was just a dark silhouette with eyes. Skyfall opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.   
"Your journey is going to be painful, but I know you can handle it. You will be back with your master before you know it," he crowed, bringing her closer and pressing his forehead against hers. Skyfall smiled, hugging him as she best she could. She would try her hardest to break free from those humans no matter what.   
There was a sharp pain in her neck and a sudden wave of nausea overcame her. It was starting to get colder by the second.   
"Don't let them break you, little one. Be clever," Megatron murmured as he faded away, leaving her alone in the dark.

Skyfall woke up with a pained gasp, finding herself out of that wretched containment device. She was now chained to a bed in an empty room with a rather large door. She shuddered and turned to her side and vomited excessively on the floor.   
"Fuck," she moaned when she was finished. She looked at the mess and saw how black her vomit was. That definitely wasn't good. She turned her head and realized how much lighter it felt. The collar was definitely off.  
Coughing, she tried to struggle against the cuff wrapped around her arms. She glanced around the room for a way out, but found nothing but another door that led to a bathroom. The sound of footsteps could be heard from the other side and she stopped, watching the door silently. Her mind was racing. There had to be some way to deceive them. If they thought removing her collar was going to fix everything, she could just play along. That could help her get out of this damned place.   
The giant door opened and a doctor walked in, followed by Optimus Prime. The doctor noticed the mess she made and grimaced briefly before smiling at her. Optimus looked grim.  
"How do you feel, Miss Skyfall?" The doctor asked, pulling out a clipboard.  
"I feel sick…and cold," she admitted.   
"Do you remember anything when I made contact?" Optimus asked.   
"No," Skyfall lied, looking away from him. She didn't want to remember seeing him in her dream.   
"Well, it looks like your body is starting to refuse the contamination. We will have to do this again soon," he said. Skyfall gave him a deadly glare before turning her attention to the nervous doctor.   
"Ratchet removed most of that collar, Miss Skyfall. There is one part of it that Optimus insisted we still keep," the doctor said, stepping forward and poking the side of her neck. She could feel something hard there. She smiled, glad that she was still connected to her master in a way.   
"What are you going to do now? Keep experimenting on me?" She questioned.   
"No, we will help you see the truth. With time, you will be truly free," Optimus said.   
"Can I be free now? I don't think these chains are necessary anymore," Skyfall said, moving her arms a bit.   
"Should we?" The doctor asked, looking over at Optimus.   
"I wouldn't get far if I tried anything here," she murmured.   
"It wouldn't hurt to let you roam about this room. This could be a start to your recovery," Optimus said. The doctor walked forward and carefully unlocked the cuffs. Skyfall held back the urge to attack and sat up, rubbing her sore wrists.   
"Thank you," she said, forcing a smile. It looked like her plan was working.   
"What do we do now?" She asked.  
"We continue destroying the contamination in your body and help you regain your memories. It's going to take a while, but I'm sure we'll get the real Anna back," Optimus said with a faint smile. Skyfall nodded in response.  
"Could you tell me more about Anna?" She asked. If she was going to gain their trust, she had to know more about this girl they thought she was. The doctor wrote down some notes before walking out of the room, leaving them alone. Optimus sighed and crouched next to the bed.   
"It's a long story, my friend," he said before telling her the story of Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Skyfall fool her captors or will Megatron's influence be destroyed and she goes back to being Anna? We'll find out soon.
> 
> Is it weird that I enjoy writing about Megatron and Anna/Skyfall's relationship? It's fun to write about them :D


	25. Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall wants to be warm, no matter the cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is…interesting...

Skyfall sat alone in her room. Optimus had told her so much about Anna. She had so much to think about. All of what he had told her were obvious lies. Why did they think she was this person? None of what he said sounded like her. She was Skyfall and no one else. The only thing that really sparked her interest was the one name Grace. Her name was so familiar and when she saw her, she felt a weighted feeling in her chest that felt greater when she was with her master. What was this feeling?   
A chill ran down her spine. She didn't realize how cold she was until now. She wanted that wonderful warmth back.   
She got to her feet and went to the bathroom. She looked at the shower, knowing it would have hot water. With a sigh, she undressed and paused to gaze at herself in the mirror. A smile crept on her lips when she saw the alien symbols that were burned and carved into her skin. Proof that she belonged to her master. She remembered that night fondly despite the pain. 

She was sitting in her master's lap, humming to herself as he pet her head absentmindedly. Megatron was silent, deep in thought. She would gaze up at him with a smile, curious about what he was thinking about.   
"It just occurred to me that you're not branded, my pet," Megatron said after a few minutes.   
"Branded?" Skyfall questioned, cocking her head. He smiled and tapped at some markings along his arms and chest.  
"How are my enemies to know that you belong to me?" He crowed, picking her up and placing her on a nearby table. Skyfall had seen the shared symbols on the other Decepticons and had wished she had them as well. Would they look good on her? She would find out soon.   
"Is this going to hurt, Master?" She asked.   
"Immensely, little one. On your stomach now," he ordered. Skyfall did as she was told and waited for what was to come next. She closed her eyes as she felt his sharp fingers run along her back. His fingers tore into her shirt, pulling it away and exposing her skin. Skyfall shivered and bit her tongue when he began cutting into the middle of her back. The burning pain was immense, but she tried not to cry out. Tears welled up in her eyes as he carved different patterns into her and immediately cauterized them.   
"You're doing so good, little one," Megatron purred. Skyfall smiled despite the agonizing pain. Megatron made a few more cuts before pulling away to admire his work.   
"Looks good. Now, what's next?" He asked as Skyfall sat up. She quickly covered up, blushing a bit. He gazed at her for a moment before looking at her mechanical arm.   
"Hm, I don't think I'll be able to write properly on your arm. You'll have to engrave the symbols yourself," he said as he touched her arm.   
"Can you show me the symbols?" Skyfall asked. Megatron nodded and got up to dig his claws into the nearest walls, muttering to himself in his language. The sound of his claws against the wall was awful, but Skyfall only watched on in awe. The symbols were beautiful and so…alien.   
"What do they mean?" She asked when he was finished.   
"It roughly translates to 'Belongs to Lord Megatron', little one," he crowed as he went back to her side. He broke off a small piece of one of his claws and handed it to her. Skyfall studied the symbols for a few minutes before cutting the symbols into her arm. She ground her teeth together at the strange sensation of metal against metal. She could feel his intense gaze on her as she kept going.   
"How does it look?" She asked, clenching her fist when the sensations got more intense.   
"It looks wonderful, little one," he said.  
Skyfall finally finished the engraving and smiled at her work before looking up at her master. Her arm felt itchy, but she ignored it.   
"Good pet," he purred, petting the top of her head and cutting her scalp in the process.   
"Show more more of these symbols, Master. I want to learn and decorate my whole body. I want the world to know I belong to the Decepticons," Skyfall chimed. 

She remembered how proud he was of her at the end of that night. That was probably the happiest he had been with her. She hugged herself as she tried to remember the wonderful warmth from that night. It came for a moment, but it was gone.   
Frowning, she went to the shower and turned it on, immediately making it hot. She waited a moment and got in. Despite the steam building up, it was not hot enough. She pulled the handle down some more, making it hotter. She felt it for a moment before it quickly faded away.   
"Dammit," she hissed as she turned up the heat some more. She still barely felt anything as steam filled the shower. She was starting to feel lightheaded as she turned the heat to the limit. She fell to the floor, gazing into nothingness as the scolding hot water fell on her. She finally felt warm. 

Grace sighed softly a she walked down the hallway with Bumblebee close behind her. She had heard that Anna was making a bit of progress and wanted to surprise her girlfriend with something nice. She had gone out and bought the biggest and softest stuffed bear for her. It was going to be her birthday in a few weeks, but she thought her girlfriend deserved something nice. Looking back, she smiled at Bumblebee who was carrying it and humming happily as he squeezed it.   
"I'm sure she'll like this when she's feeling better," she chimed. Bumblebee hummed in agreement. She was told to just leave the gift in Anna's room, but she hoped she could have a moment to talk with her.   
It wasn't long before she got to the room where Anna was being held and knocked on the door.  
"Anna?" She called out. No response.   
"Maybe….use her other…name," Bumblebee suggested.  
Grace didn't want to use it, but if Anna responded better to it, then she would have to use it.   
"Skyfall? You in there?" She asked. Still nothing. Grace felt a knot in her stomach. Something was wrong. She grabbed the door handle and found that it was unlocked. She opened the large door and was greeted by a cloud of hot steam.   
"Anna!" Grace cried out as she ran in. Bumblebee stepped in, buzzing in alarm as he pressed a panel on his arm. The only sound in the room was coming from the shower. The closer Grace got to the bathroom, the hotter it got. The heat stung her eyes, but she didn't care. Her girl was in trouble. She ran into the bathroom and saw Anna sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by the strange black liquid Optimus had told her about. There was smile on her face as she gazed at the ceiling. Her scarred skin was quickly reddening.  
"Anna!" Grace screamed as she rushed over to her and quickly turned off the water, getting scalded in the process. Her blood ran cold when Bumblebee let out a warped inhuman cry when he looked in and saw Anna. Anna's smile disappeared as she glared at them, but did nothing.   
"What did you do?!" Grace questioned as she tried to help her up. Her skin was too hot to the touch.   
"Bee, help!" She cried out as she got out of the way.  
Bumblebee grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped Anna in it before picking her up gently, buzzing softly. Anna groaned and moved weakly as he carried her out to her room.  
"Why….Anna?" Bumblebee questioned as he laid her down. Grace could see his hands trembling.   
"Cold….Wanted to be…warm," Anna murmured weakly as Grace patted her dry. She had no idea what to do. She felt absolutely useless. Anna watched her with a strange look in her eyes. It looked like she was about to say something else before some doctors ran in.   
"What happened?" One doctor questioned as the others got to work with strapping her down.   
"We…We found her nearly unconscious in the shower. We got her out before it got any worse, I hope," Grace explained, tearing up. She looked over at Anna and saw that her gaze was still on her while the doctors treated her.  
"You got to her right on time. She's developed deep dermal burns around her body. She'll be stable in a while. Leave us," Another doctor said as they began treating her. Grace didn't want to leave her like this, but a tug on the back of her shirt made her turn to her tall friend. He hummed sadly as he made his way out.  
"Make sure she feels better," she murmured as she followed Bumblebee. She couldn't get the image of Anna sprawled out on the floor, smiling at nothing. She saw all those symbols on her body and could only imagine the pain Megatron put her through.   
"Sweet child o' mine," Bumblebee said, shaking his head. Grace felt bad for him. He was her guardian and closest friend for four years. This all had to be much harder on him.

Skyfall was freezing. She hated every bit of it as the doctors applied cool cloths and bandages to her restrained body. She wanted more than anything to break free and kill them, but she was in too much pain to do much of anything.   
She had felt that wonderful warmth before they barged in. She was happy for a moment and it was dashed away. That strange feeling was back in her chest after Grace tried to help her. She looked so concerned for her. What did this all mean?  
"How are you feeling, Miss Skyfall?" A nurse asked with a beaming smile. Skyfall only glared at her, wishing she was dead.  
"Well, you should get some rest now. We'll check up on you later," one of the doctors said before they went out. Rest. That meant hopefully being back with her master and feeling that warmth. Skyfall closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Skyfall found herself back at that cliffside. Why was she always being brought back here? What was so significant about this place? She shook away the thought and went to the edge. She could feel the warmth coming from over the edge. She looked down and saw that black fog below. A smile crept on her lips when she felt that warmth inviting her in. Her master was down there, waiting patiently for her. She was grateful that they were still connected and with no one to interfere, she could stay with her master without fear.   
"Jump, my pet," Megatron's voice rumbled like thunder from the fog.   
Skyfall's smile grew as she dove into the warm fog. Time seemed to slow down as she stopped falling upon hitting the fog. She looked around in the dark and saw red eyes gazing down at her. There was a hint of disapproval in them as sharp claws wrapped around her body.   
"You could have gravely injured yourself, little one," he grumbled, bringing her to eye level.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt myself. I was…just so cold and needed to be warm," Skyfall replied. Megatron was silent for a moment, growling softly. Warm claws caressed the top of her head, making her sigh happily.  
"Oh, my poor cold little pet. Just be patient. Once I have you back, I'll find a way for you to never be cold again," he crowed. Skyfall thought about the one named Grace and wondered if her master knew anything about the feelings she was experiencing.   
"Something on your mind, little one?" Megatron asked.   
"There's…a human out there…and she makes me confused. I feel a weight in my chest when I see her and…and I don't know what I'm feeling," Skyfall replied, blushing a bit as she remembered how that human would look at her. She was supposed to hate humans, but this one felt different. She wanted to hate her, but couldn't. She looked up at her master who seemed deep in thought.   
"Don't worry about it, little one. That human will be gone when you're back with me and these feelings will pass," he said.  
"But what are these feelings?" Skyfall asked. There was annoyed look in his optics as his grip on her tightened a bit.   
"You are experiencing the early stages of…attraction. You are reaching an age where you might search for a mate to spend the rest of your life with. It's normal for you humans," Megatron grumbled.   
"Oh, that sounds weird," Skyfall replied, making a mental note to research this if she ever got the time or resources.   
"It can be bizarre, little one," Megatron said. Skyfall thought long and hard about the human. Why would she even be attracted to a human in the first place? None of it made sense. It seemed the human was attracted to her, but did she really feel the same way?  
"Is this human going to die like the others, Master?" She asked.   
"Of course, little one," Megatron replied. Skyfall wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not. She didn't want to think about this anymore. It made her head hurt.   
"Can you tell me a story, Master?" She asked, smiling sadly up at him.  
"As you wish, my pet," Megatron crowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall is starting to remember...


	26. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall starts to make progress while Megatron plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of wild stuff here, folks...

Megatron watched the video feed of Skyfall silently. The poor thing was suffering and he hated it. A day would come when she would be allowed to roam free outside of that base and his followers would be around to get her. He hoped that day would come soon.  
There was another feed of the human she was talking about. He growled, clenching his fists. That girl could ruin everything if she spent more time with his pet. He would not allow this. That girl needed to be destroyed. He shouldn't have told Skyfall about what her feelings meant. He was sure she would grow more curious about that human.  
"Soundwave, find out everything about this…Grace Bennett," he muttered. Soundwave nodded before pulling up all available information. 

Skyfall gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had been going on in her life. She was still in pain from the shower accident a week ago, but it wasn't as bad as before. She had tried to sleep as much as possible, but her time spent with her master left her feeling sick to her stomach. He was starting to become more distant as as the doctors worked on her. She hated the doctors and their sweet words. Did they realize they were doing more harm than good?  
She had noticed the one named Grace watching her from the window from time to time. Every time she saw her there, she felt that weird sensation in her chest. It actually made her feel warm for a bit. It was different warmth compared to how she felt with her master. She couldn't really explain how it felt different, but it was definitely different.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. She looked over and saw Grace walk in, followed by a nervous-looking Bumblebee. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her and the strange feelings began.   
"Hey there, Anna-Ah,I mean…Skyfall. How are you feeling?" Grace asked, smiling sadly at her. Her cheeks were a bit flushed. Was she feeling the same sensations she was feeling?  
"I'm…a bit better," Skyfall replied before groaning in pain when she shifted the wrong way. Bumblebee hummed softly and stepped closer. He stopped when Skyfall glared at him.  
"Why does he have to be here?" She questioned. Grace paused and looked over at Bumblebee who appeared heartbroken.   
"He's here to keep us safe…Anna. Bumblebee kept us safe for a long time," Grace said. Skyfall couldn't stop glaring daggers at the Autobot. Nothing about him felt familiar.   
"You…know me…Anna. You got to…remember," Bumblebee said.  
Skyfall turned her gaze on Grace and saw the heartbreak in her eyes. Grace pulled her phone out and began scrolling through it.  
"What are you doing?" Skyfall asked.  
"I know I've done this before, but you have to see some of these pictures," Grace replied as she showed her what was on her phone. It was a picture of Grace and the one named Anna. They were both smiling and hugging each other. The other girl looked so much like her, but it couldn't be her. Grace frowned and scrolled through some more pictures before stopping on another. It was a picture of Bumblebee sitting in what looked like a barn. He had a happy look in his optics as he held a sleeping Anna and a girl that looked very familiar. Skyfall frowned as her head began to hurt upon seeing the picture. That was the girl who was with her after her operation.   
"Both of those girls are dead," Skyfall murmured, looking away. Her nose was starting to bleed.   
"Well, one is. We still have you with us," Grace replied as she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the blood away. It was black. Skyfall blushed harder at the action, her heart beating at a rapid pace. Grace smiled sadly at her. It looked like she wanted to say something before the door opened. Skyfall looked over and saw Ratchet, Optimus and some doctors walking in. The strange sensations melted away as she glared at them.   
"Hello, Anna. It looks like you're doing better," Ratchet said.   
Skyfall didn't say anything. She kept her eyes on Grace. She was feeling awful, but seeing her made her feel a little bit better. Optimus gave a nod to Bumblebee and Grace and they filed out of the room. Grace gave her a thumbs up before leaving.  
"I was feeling better," she murmured, watching them go.  
"Well, it's time for another try at connection while Ratchet works on figuring out a way to restore your mind," Optimus said as the doctors strapped her down.   
She wanted more than anything to fight back, but she needed to gain their trust as much as possible. She sighed softly and let the doctors wheel her out of her room. She glared up at Optimus and saw the sorrow in his optics. Everything was just so confusing.   
They got to an operating room and a doctor brought a breathing mask to her face.   
"See you soon, Anna," Optimus said as he crouched next to the table. Skyfall breathed in the sweet gas and felt sleep fast approaching. She felt a cool finger on her neck and shivered as she went under.

Skyfall didn't feel Megatron's presence anywhere when she woke up in a dark place. She looked around and found nothing. It was all nothing. Just darkness She decided to walk around. Nothing changed as she walked further and further into the dark. She felt awful.   
"Master?" She called out. There was no response.  
Some time passed before she saw a blue light in the distance. She could hear footsteps approaching as the light got closer. It was warm, but it was a different warmth compared to her master. Skyfall took a step back, but where was she going to run to?   
"Come with me, Anna," Optimus's voice rumbled as he walked toward her.   
"What are you going to do?" Skyfall asked, staying rooted to the spot.   
"I have to show you something. I think I know how to help you," he replied, getting down to her level and offering his hand. She was reluctant at first, but she stepped onto his hand and sat down.   
"Your memories are locked away somewhere. Ratchet is currently working on restoring them physically, but he needs your help mentally if he is to fully restore them," Optimus explained as he carried her off into the darkness. How was that even going to work?   
Their surroundings began to change after walking around for a while. They were in a town, but everything looked so…blurry. Nothing looked clear. People walked past them, but she couldn't make out their faces or their voices.  
"What is this place?" Skyfall asked.   
"That's for you to find out, my friend" Optimus replied as he lowered her in front of a small house. It looked much more faded than everything else. Skyfall was unsure of what to do before the door opened and a man walked out. The door was left opened and Skyfall walked in. She could hear voices coming from a nearby room and followed them. She walked into a living room and saw a what looked like a woman and a child sitting down watching TV. She glanced around and saw Optimus watching on from a window.   
Skyfall walked closer and saw that the TV was clear. It was showing a news story about the Decepticons. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her master on the screen.   
"I'm scared, mama. What of our town gets hit?" A small voice asked. Skyfall turned and saw the two figures. They looked less faded now. She could make out their faces. The girl was the same one from her dream from so long ago. The woman had a sad look in her green eyes as she held her daughter close. She was beautiful.  
"It's going to be okay, Anna. You just have to be brave in times like this," the woman said, kissing her cheek. Skyfall froze when she heard those words.   
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Megatron's voice bellowed as everything shattered around her. Skyfall screamed as the floor gave out and she fell into nothingness. Agonizing pain coursed through her body as she was dragged into what felt like a pool of hot thick liquid.   
"Hold on, Anna!" Optimus called out from somewhere.   
"These are all lies," Megatron's voice grumbled, sounding like it was coming from all around her. Skyfall tried to swim up to the surface. She could still see the light from above. She wanted to go back. She needed answers.   
"You're keeping something from me," Skyfall growled as she kept pushing forward. Hooks shot up and dug into her legs, dragging her down even more. Skyfall screamed as she was yanked into the darkness. The light was quickly fading and she soon fell onto a hard surface. Megatron's presence had disappeared along with the hooks. Skyfall got to her feet, her knees shaking nonstop as she tried to take in her surroundings. She could hear someone sobbing ahead of her.   
"Who's there?" Skyfall called out as she followed the sound. She kept walking until she saw the girl from before, curled up on the ground. Her legs were shackled by thick, long chains. The sobbing stopped and the girl looked up at her. Her face was blurry. The girl stood up and tried to run to her, but the chains around her legs held her back.  
"Save me!" She cried out in a distorted voice.   
"She doesn't need saving. She's fine the way she is," another voice whispered from behind Skyfall. Skyfall turned and saw another older-looking girl huddled on the ground, her back turned to her. The sickening sound of flesh being cut was coming from her. Skyfall cautiously approached the stranger. The stranger turned and Skyfall froze when she saw her. She had been carving the Decepticon symbol into her cheek with a piece of glass, exposing the bloody muscles and teeth beneath. Her bloodshot eyes gazed into her soul, making Skyfall's blood run cold. The stranger chuckled as she stopped cutting her cheek and stood over her. There was a sound like distant thunder from above.  
"We shouldn't betray our master. He loves his pet too much to let her go," the stranger crowed, spitting up hot black blood that landed on Skyfall. Skyfall remained rooted to the spot as she gazed at the stranger.   
"Who are you?" Skyfall questioned.   
"I am you and you are me," the stranger purred, placing the shard in Skyfall's open palm and pointing at the other girl. Her fingers were jagged claws dripping with the black blood.  
"Kill her," the stranger ordered. The thunder was getting louder.   
"Why?" Skyfall asked, looking over at the other girl. The other girl cowered, hiding her face in her hands. What the hell was all this?  
"She's holding you back, Skyfall. Once she's gone, it'll be just you and me. Your master will be so proud of you when you do this," the stranger crowed, getting uncomfortably close to Skyfall. Skyfall wanted to move, but the stranger had a firm grip on her arm.   
"What is Megatron hiding from me?" Skyfall questioned.   
"Nothing, my girl," the stranger growled. Skyfall cried out when the stranger's grip began to burn her.   
"Do you forget that your heart belongs to your master?" The stranger questioned, plunging her hand into her chest and pulling out her blackened heart. Skyfall didn't scream despite the pain. She could only stare at her heart in awe as it beat in the stranger's claws.   
"It…It does," Skyfall murmured. The stranger smiled cruelly as she pushed her heart back into her chest. Skyfall shivered as she felt her skin pull back around her wound.   
"You will kill that brat," the stranger hissed as she pushed her toward the other girl who began to wail. Skyfall looked at the shard in her hand and then at the chained girl. There was a black hand print burned into her skin where the stranger held her.   
"Do it, Skyfall. These strange visions will disappear when you kill her and all will be well," the stranger whispered in her ear. She would have gladly killed the strange girl, but with what had just happened, she wasn't so sure. She had so many questions that needed to be answered.   
"Grace will be yours if you do this. Megatron will spare her and she will be yours forever," the stranger crowed. Skyfall perked up at that. That wasn't too bad.   
"Anna, no!" The chained girl cried out.  
Skyfall stepped forward, but was stopped when the thunder exploded around her and a hand suddenly grabbed her and yanked her up, making her drop the shard. A cacophony of screams rang in her ears as she was pulled into a blue light.   
"Are you okay, Anna?" Optimus Prime's voice asked. Skyfall looked up at him in confusion and then at their surroundings. There was nothing but blue light all around them.   
"I…I don't know. What the hell is going on, Prime?" She questioned, tears welling up in her eyes. She could see the stranger every time she closed her eyes. The thought of her made her shiver.   
"Megatron is interfering with our progress again. It seems he has become obsessed with getting you back," Optimus replied. Skyfall was silent, wiping way her tears.   
"What did you see when he dragged you back?" He asked. Could she tell him about what she had saw? She still didn't trust him. He didn't need to know.   
"I saw darkness. What did you see?" She asked, looking up at him. Optimus looked grim.   
"I saw you, but it wasn't you. I don't know if you saw her, but I can see that your future will be grim if you choose to stay by his side," he said. Skyfall frowned. She had so many things to say against him, but she held her tongue.   
A sharp pain in her head made her groan in agony. The blue light surrounding them was starting to turn white.   
"Wh-What's going on?" Skyfall asked as the pain got more intense.   
"Ratchet is finally done. You will be awake very soon," Optimus replied, lowering her to the ground. Skyfall watched as everything began to fade, even herself and Optimus.   
"See you soon, my friend," Optimus said before disappearing.   
The pain soon subsided and before she could wake up, she saw a brief glimpse of that stranger smiling wickedly at her.  
"You'll be back and soon you'll be mine," her voice whispered.

Skyfall woke up with a groan. It felt like her head was splitting in two. She looked around at her surroundings and immediately saw Optimus crouched next to her coming back online. He breathed a small cloud of steam as he stood to his full height. Some doctors were watching on, writing down notes and typing away at computers.  
"How do you feel, Anna?" Ratchet's voice asked. Skyfall tried to sit up, but found that she was tied down still. She looked over and saw him working away at a computer.  
"I feel awful. What exactly did you do?" Skyfall muttered.   
"Parts of your brain had Decepticon tech implanted and were damaged. We managed to get most of it out and repair your brain as best we could," Ratchet explained. Skyfall was silent as she thought of all the things that had happened. She had seen her mother before everything became chaos. She remembered, even though it was only a small memory.   
"You're making progress, Anna," Optimus said, a faint smile on his face. Skyfall didn't smile back. Was she making progress? She still wanted to be back with her master and she was a bit more willing now if it meant that Grace would be spared.   
"Let's get you back to your room so you can rest up, honey," a nurse chimed as she began to roll her out of the room. Skyfall thought of Grace and the stranger as she was brought back. 

Skyfall gazed at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep and her head still hurt. She looked over at her clock. It was past midnight. Sighing softly, she sat up in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the stranger. It disturbed and fascinated her. What she said about Grace still stuck with her. She would be willing to do anything for the stranger and Megatron if it meant being with Grace. Her feelings about Grace still confused her, but she knew one thing was certain; she wanted her in her life.   
Skyfall got out of bed and slowly made her way out of her room. She needed to see Grace.   
The hallway was dark as she walked down it. She could hear some people walking around, but she managed to avoid them. She turned a corner and paused when she saw a soldier patrolling around. A part of her wanted more than anything to just kill him and go on her way, but she knew that wasn't an option. She waited and he eventually left. Smiling, she kept going.  
She came across the Autobot hangar and the large doors opened automatically. She paused and looked into the doorway with a blank expression. The Autobots were in their other forms, probably resting. Bumblebee's lights came on when the door opened, but nothing else happened. Skyfall remembered the pictures Grace had shown her earlier. He and Anna must have been good friends. Bumblebee began to flash his headlights, alerting the others who also turned their lights on. Skyfall frowned and went on her way, hoping they wouldn't pursue her.   
Skyfall kept going and going, unsure where exactly Grace was. She looked around and saw nothing but endless corridors. It was all very confusing.   
A familiar tingle in the back of her neck made her stop before a door. This was the room. Skyfall turned the door handle and found that it was unlocked. She paused and looked back, seeing a security camera. Megatron was watching her. She nodded before going into the dark room. 

Megatron was silent as he watched his pet go into the room of Grace. There was a security camera in there and he switched cameras to find Skyfall standing next to Grace's bed. She just stood there doing nothing. Her gaze was intense as she she watched Grace sleep.   
"Do something, my pet," he murmured. He had been thinking about what to do with the one named Grace. He now knew everything about her with the help of Soundwave. She had an…interesting past long before meeting his pet. He had wanted to kill her the first chance he got, but after some time mulling over what to do, he got an idea. It was clear that his pet was starting to remember some things after that attempt at connection from Optimus. He hated watching her being torn away from him, but he would have her back in his clutches. Promising to let the one human that sparked her interest live could hopefully bring her back. Plus, having another pet wouldn't be too bad after being reprogrammed. A mated pair would be wonderful. They could create a generation of humans that would adore him.   
Megatron smiled as Skyfall finally crawled onto the bed and laid next to Grace, holding her close. He would have them both and they would adore him like good little pets.   
"Perfect," he crowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is a yandere  
> Will Skyfall regain her memories before Megatron gets her back? We'll see eventually :D


	27. A Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Skyfall's birthday and she decides to spend it with Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, folks. The quarantine is killing my motivation to write.

Grace groaned softly in her sleep. She had been sleeping peacefully and was starting to slowly wake up. She moved and felt another body next to her. What?  
She opened her eyes and saw Anna next to her, fast asleep with a sweet smile on her lips. Grace wanted to say something, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She couldn't help but smile when Anna hugged her in her sleep. Her sharp claw-like fingers dug into her a bit, but she didn't dare move. She wanted to take in every detail of her girl. Someday, she would recover and remember everything. She would leave Megatron behind and they would live together somewhere safe where he would never take her away. For now, she would support Anna as best she could.   
Anna grunted softly in her sleep. She would be waking up soon. Grace smiled tiredly and planted a kiss on her cheek as she finally woke up. Anna gazed at her tiredly before glancing around in confusion.   
"What…How'd I get here?" She asked, rubbing at her eyes a bit.   
"No idea. You were here when I woke up," Grace replied, smiling at her sweetly. She could see a faint blush on her cheeks as she smiled back.   
"Did you sleep well?" Grace asked, tenderly running a hand through her hair.   
"I…I did. I haven't slept that well in a while," Anna replied, blushing harder as she cuddled closer to her.   
Grace was about to tell her about how much she loved her before the door suddenly opened. Anna immediately pulled away and sat up, glaring at Miss Jessica as she walked in.   
"Ah…good morning, you two. Miss Skyfall, you're…not supposed to be in here. You need to come back to your room now," Jessica said. Anna growled softly and looked over at Grace with a longing look in her eyes.   
"Why can't I be in here?" She questioned.   
"It's…It's just not safe for you or Miss Grace. You can go on your own or I can get someone to help," Jessica replied, frowning. Anna was silent for a moment before she finally got out of bed and went to the door, not looking at Jessica as she walked past her. Grace noticed her glance back at her sadly before she disappeared.   
Grace laid back down, staring at the ceiling. What was that all about? She was so close to helping her remember before Jessica interfered. Sighing loudly, she got up to get ready. She wondered if she would have a chance to truly be alone with Anna. Maybe someday…

Skyfall was silent as she made her way back to her room. She had seen the soldiers standing outside of Grace's room, ready to forcefully take her back. Rage welled up within her when she saw them. They were so ready to tear them apart.   
She honestly didn't remember going into Grace's bed. She remembered going by her room and then everything was blank after that. Strange. She did sleep well when she was with Grace though. It felt nice being by her side.   
"Miss Skyfall?" Jessica's voiced asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Skyfall paused and looked back at her with a frown.   
"What do you want?" She questioned, balling her hands into fists.   
"I just wanted to know why you were out of your room last night," Jessica said, looking nervous.   
"I'm not telling you that," Skyfall murmured as she kept walking. She didn't want to tell her that she wanted to see Grace. That would be…would be…Skyfall was at a loss. Why did she think telling this woman about what she felt for Grace would be embarrassing? It didn't make sense. She had to keep this to herself for now.   
"Well, how's your head? You had a big operation yesterday," Jessica said.  
"I'm fine," Skyfall murmured. She saw Ratchet walking up ahead and tried her best to avoid his gaze as she walked past him. He had been in her head as well. He removed most of what connected her to her master. The thought of it made her feel sick.   
"Ah, good morning, Anna. What were you up to last night?" He questioned. So many questions. They wanted to know everything about her. She wouldn't give them the chance.   
"Just…going for a late-night walk," she replied as she kept going. She kept going and going until she finally made it to her room. She laid down in her bed and rubbed her aching temples. She looked over at the giant teddy bear by her bed and smiled a bit. Grace got that for her. She had told her that it was going to be her birthday in a few weeks and she wanted to give it to her already. Her birthday….She never thought about that when she was with her master. She didn't even know something like that existed.   
"Use this to your advantage, my pet," Megatron's voice whispered, sending shivers down her spine. Skyfall's smile grew as she thought of a plan. 

TWO WEEKS LATER

Skyfall sat on the cliffside, watching the blurry sunrise. She had been making some progress with regaining her memories. She remembered her family. She had a little sister who had passed away from pneumonia. She had friends and neighbors. She had a life before the Decepticons. She had seen the memory of her younger self all alone in the wreckage of her town and being found by the Decepticons. She couldn't find anything else past that. All she knew and believed was that Megatron had spared her and kept her by his side as his pet.   
The cliffside was still a mystery to her. Every time she was brought her, nothing changed. It was always blurry or everything faded away before things got interesting. She had given up trying this time and decided to watch the strange sunset.   
It was going to be her birthday tomorrow. She had heard Megatron's whispers as she slept. There was going to be a scout in the nearby town waiting for her and Grace. They would take them back to wherever Megatron was located. It was a perfect plan if she could convince some people to let her go out with Grace for the day.   
Heavy footsteps filled the air and she turned to see Optimus approaching.   
"This place is difficult figure out," Skyfall admitted as she stood before him.   
"You'll be able to figure it out soon, Anna," Optimus replied. Skyfall frowned when she heard that name. She had accepted that this was her true name, but that was in the past. Megatron had given her a better name. It made her proud. Anna Sky was long gone. She hated being referred to as that name, but if it meant gaining their trust, she would have to deal with it.   
"You seem troubled," Optimus said, kneeling next to her and making the ground shake as he did.   
"Well, I've been told that tomorrow's date is the day of my birth," Skyfall replied.   
"Humans tend to celebrate those. I'm sure Jessica or Grace have something nice planned for you," Optimus said.   
"I want to do something special. I have to…I want to go out and do something…normal," Skyfall said, looking up at him hopefully. Optimus was silent for a moment, studying her with a suspicious look.   
"You'll have to talk with the higher ups about that. They're not sure if it's safe yet for you to go out," he said after a few seconds.   
"Do you think it's safe?" She asked.   
"I think it would be a wise choice to bring Bumblebee along just in case," Optimus said. Skyfall held back the urge to frown and simply nodded in agreement. She would find a way to get away from him. It would be a bit difficult, but she could do it.   
"I don't even know how old I'll be turning," she admitted after a few minutes of silence. There was so much she hadn't thought about when she was with Megatron.   
"You'll be turning eighteen, Anna. That's when humans become full adults," Optimus stated.   
"How old are you?" Skyfall asked, gazing up at him curiously.   
"Much….Much older than you, young one. By a few million years," Optimus said with a faint smile. Skyfall let out a soft giggle and turned her attention back to the sunrise. She wondered how old her master was. He was probably just as old as Optimus. Maybe even older. She would have to ask him that.   
Everything around them began to grow more and more blurrier. Their session was rapidly coming to an end.   
"Optimus, thank you for all you have done for me," she said. It was a partial lie. She was glad that she had regained some memories about her past, but the past was the past.   
"You're welcome, my friend," Optimus replied, his smile growing as he faded away. Skyfall sighed softly as everything got dark and cold.

Skyfall woke up to a pounding headache as the doctors typed away at their computers. Optimus, who was crouched next to her, stood back up, looking tired. Skyfall sat up, glad they weren't strapping her down anymore.   
"Everything feels okay?" A nurse asked.   
"I'm fine. Everything's fine," Skyfall replied calmly. She had a lot of convincing to do for the rest of the afternoon. It would all be worth it tomorrow. 

Skyfall looked out the window excitedly as Bumblebee drove into town. She had managed to convince Jessica and some of the other higher ups to let her go out for the day. It was easy to convince Jessica, but it was much harder with the others.   
She looked over at Grace who was watching her with a huge smile on her lips. She looked extra pretty today and had helped her get pretty as well. It was strange having all those strange products on her face, but when she saw herself in the mirror, she liked what she saw and it seemed Grace liked what she saw as well.   
Bumblebee was playing party music the whole time as he drove. He was overjoyed to come along even though he had to stay in car-mode. There would be time to celebrate later even though it would never come. Skyfall sighed happily as she took Grace's hand in her own.   
"I'm so glad you're starting to remember everything," Grace chimed.   
"Remember me~," Bumblebee said over the radio.   
"I remember some things, but not everything," Skyfall replied, looking out the window for any sign of the Decepticon scout. Nothing so far, but she would know them when she saw them.   
"Where are we going first?" She asked.   
"I have the whole day planned out. I'm sure you're going to love it," Grace chimed. Skyfall smiled as Grace rambled on about all the things they would do together. If the scout came at the end of the day, it would be a wonderful end. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Skyfall eagerly ate the pizza before her. She had never tasted something so heavenly. She looked up at Grace and smiled like an idiot. Grace blushed a bit, wiping sauce away from her mouth.   
"This is amazing," Skyfall crowed, taking another bite.  
"You always loved pineapple pizza, babe. There's not a lot of places that sell this type of pizza," Grace replied.   
Skyfall continued eating and kept glancing out the window. She could see Bumblebee parked nearby. Nothing out of the ordinary yet. She let out a sigh and turned her attention back to Grace. There was a curious look on her face.  
"You look…anxious, Anna," she said.   
"I'm okay. I'm just…really looking forward to the end of this day," Skyfall replied, giving her a knowing smirk. Grace's eyes widened in surprise before she blushed hard.   
"Oh. I guess you're starting to remember me more," she crowed, resting her chin in her hand. Skyfall chuckled and noticed something outside. An all black truck driving around that was out of Bumblebee's line of sight. That had to be the scout. Skyfall finished up her food and took Grace's hands in her own.   
"Let's go somewhere more…private. I have something to tell you," she whispered, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.   
"Of…Of course. I know just the place," Grace replied, putting some money on the table before standing up. Skyfall followed close behind her as she was led to an exit in the back of the restaurant. It led to an alley that was very quiet. It was perfect if Bumblebee stayed where he was parked.   
"So, what do you want to tell me?" Grace asked.  
Skyfall sighed softly and took Grace's hands in her own, gazing up at the taller girl lovingly. It was time to confess amongst other things.   
"I wanted to thank you for showing me around town. I enjoyed spending this time with you and….and I really like you, Grace Bennett. I feel like…like….it's just so hard to explain why, but I really like you," she started, feeling her cheeks grow hot.   
"I love you too, Anna. I never gave up on you. I knew you'd remember me," Grace said. There were tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Skyfall smiled and pulled Grace down closer by the collar of her shirt so they were eye to eye. Grace blushed harder, her face all red now.   
"I need you in my life, Grace. Will you be mine?" She asked.   
"Of course, Anna. I'll be yours and you'll be mine forever," Grace replied before pulling her into a kiss. Skyfall was surprised at the strange action, but she didn't fight back. This was….This was nice. She wrapped her arms around Grace's neck as she kissed her back eagerly. Grace tasted like strawberries. Everything about this felt so….familiar.   
Skyfall pulled away and gazed at Grace lovingly.   
"This is perfect. Megatron will surely adore you when we return to him," she purred. Grace froze, her expression fearful as she let go of her.   
"What…What are you talking about?" She questioned.   
"Grace, Megatron has agreed to let you live when he takes me back. There's a scout nearby and they're going to take us to him. I know it may seem scary, but he'll treat you right," Skyfall chimed, reaching up to caress her cheek. Grace stopped her, a betrayed look in her eyes replaced the fear.   
"Anna, that's…I can't do that. You…You know about all the horrible things the Decepticons have done. Megatron is the one who gave you all those scars on your body," Grace said, tears welling up in her eyes. Skyfall frowned, feeling a pain in her chest and a familiar prickle in the back of her neck.   
"He'll kill you. I don't want you to get hurt, Grace. Just come with me. This is the only way I can protect you," Skyfall said. An engine revving filled the air and Skyfall turned to see the a black car at the far end of the alleyway. It was another scout.   
"They're here, Grace. Just come with me," Skyfall said, grabbing her hand and holding tight.   
"Anna, no. I can't do this. Let me go," Grace said, trying to pull away. The car was getting closer and it stopped before transforming.   
"Do we have a problem, Skyfall?" The Decepticon, a female, questioned while glaring daggers at Grace.   
"My mate could use some convincing," Skyfall chimed, smiling back at Grace who looked terrified.   
"Ah yes. Your…mate. If you come calmly, no harm will come to you, human," the Decepticon said, smiling toothily.   
"Bumblebee!" Grace screeched as she pulled away from Skyfall, making her fall. Grace made a run for the building. The Decepticon lunged forward and grabbed her, laughing wickedly as she screamed.  
"Don't hurt her!" Skyfall exclaimed, rushing over to the Decepticon's side.   
"A little terror never hurt-," the Decepticon was cut short as Bumblebee rammed into her side, making her and Grace fall. Skyfall cried out in surprise and went to help Grace get to her feet.  
"Hide!" Bumblebee said as he began shooting at the Decepticon. Skyfall had to find the other Decepticon. Bumblebee was busy with the female. He wouldn't know a thing. Skyfall was about to go the other way before Grace pulled away from her.   
"What are you doing?!" She questioned as screams filled the air.   
"I…I can't go down this path with you, Anna. I'm sorry," Grace said before rushing into the diner while avoiding the feuding robots. Skyfall was taken aback before she decided to pursue her. Her heart was shattering as she got inside. She needed Grace in her life. She just wanted to protect her. Why didn't she understand that? She looked around and saw some people cowering behind the counter. No Grace. The building rumbled and debris fell from the ceiling. She had to find Grace soon.   
Skyfall decided to check the ladies' bathroom and heard Grace talking on the phone.   
"They're here, Optimus. Anna…she knew they'd come. Just….send help. I'm scared….Okay…I'll do what I can to help her….We'll be safe," Grace's voiced whispered from one of the stalls. Skyfall was silent as she walked over to one of the closed stall doors.   
"Grace. Come out, please," Skyfall said, knocking on the stall door.   
"No. I…I thought you were getting better, but you weren't," Grace murmured.   
"I was getting better, Grace. I remember my past before Megatron," Skyfall replied, inching forward.  
"Do you even remember me?" Grace questioned. Skyfall paused as she thought. Her head was starting to hurt as she remembered that distant dream.   
"I….I-," she was cut short as the wall behind her fell down with a crash. She cried out in surprise when she turned and saw another Decepticon glaring down at her.   
"Let's go, you two," he grumbled as he reached out to her. He was stopped by a hail of bullets that brought of dust and debris everywhere. The Decepticon roared and accidentally struck Skyfall, sending her flying against the stall door. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and blacked out. The last thing she heard was Grace screaming her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon


	28. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is in a dark place as she is brought back to NEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly. It's been a while...

Everything was chaos as Grace tried to get to Anna. She was hurt and unconscious and lying underneath the stall door. Grace coughed violently as she breathed in smoke and debris while moving rubble and parts of the door away. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't as she worked fearlessly to get her girl out of harm's way. Her arm was hurt and bleeding, but she ignored the pain. She had more important things to worry about.  
The Decepticon had run off, but the battle was still raging on outside.   
She could have just left her. She had lied to her about being better. She had wanted to take her to the Decepticons. She could have left her, but she loved her too much to just abandon her.   
"Please…Please…," she murmured as she moved one big piece away to reveal Anna. She was bleeding from the back of her neck. Something had pierced her.   
"God, no. Stay with me, Anna," Grace whimpered as she pulled Anna out of the debris. She looked around and grabbed some towels to stop the bleeding. She looked at the wound and saw something black mixed in with the blood. It disgusted her. This was all Megatron's doing. If she could meet him, she would curse him out.  
Gunshots and screams filled the air, making Grace more panicked. She had to get Anna somewhere safer, but what was safe? She couldn't drag her along without getting hurt. All she could do was hold her and make sure she didn't bleed out.   
She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the chaos had died down. Grace couldn't leave Anna's side. She couldn't leave her even if it was safe.   
Heavy footsteps filled the air and it wasn't long before Grace was looking up fearfully as Bumblebee pushed a wall away. He was buzzing nonstop and there was a panicked expression in his optics when he saw the state they were in.   
"She…She's hurt, Bee," Grace murmured, pulling Anna closer. The bleeding was starting to stop, but she was still scared it would start again.  
"Bring her…home," he said, pushing some debris out of the way so he could get to them. Grace was reluctant to let her go as Bumblebee got closer.   
"Safe hands…Don't worry…," he said as he reached out to Anna. Grace sniffled as she let him take Anna.   
"Make sure she's safe," Grace murmured as she got up. Bumblebee nodded and gazed down at Anna sorrowfully. He noticed her wound and shook his head as he turned to go. Grace followed close behind, looking around at the damage. She began to tear up as she remembered what Anna told her before everything went to shit. She had put her complete trust in her and she repayed her with this.   
"P-P-Poor unfortunate so-so-soul…," Bumblebee murmured, his radio starting to glitch out.   
Some time had passed before they came across some NEST soldiers and Autobots. Grace tried to compose herself when she saw a grim looking Optimus Prime approaching, but it was nearly impossible. The stress was already getting to her.   
"Poor….un…unfortunate soul…In pa-pain...In nee-need...," Bumblebee said again as he showed Anna to Optimus.  
"What exactly happened, Grace?" Optimus asked, frowning when he saw Anna's injury.  
"We…We were just having some dinner before heading back to…to NEST. We were having a good time and she told me…she told me she wanted to show me something in the alley behind the restaurant. I think….she wanted to get out of Bee's line of sight. She told me…She pretty much told me… she loved me and then she told me about how she wanted to take me to Megatron. That was when everything went bad," Grace explained, tearing up as she recalled that wonderful moment before the storm.   
"We should have known she was still screwed in the head," a soldier grumbled. Optimus looked at the solider in disapproval, but did nothing else.   
"Anna was quite successful in deceiving us, but we must be thankful she wasn't taken away from us again," Optimus replied. Grace nodded. She was glad her friends came on time.   
"Can we get back now? I don't want Anna to get any worse," Grace said when Anna began to groan in pain.  
"Of course. We have a lot of work to do in order to help Anna," Optimus said. Some soldiers came up with a stretcher and Bumblebee carefully placed Anna on it. Grace couldn't stop the tears flowing when they took her away.   
"Let's go…," Bumblebee said before transforming and opening his door for her. Grace nodded and got in, buckling up as she watched Anna get loaded into a truck. She remembered all the surprises she had planned for her back at NEST. It was all a waste…

Everything was dark and surprisingly warm. Skyfall looked around, but saw nothing. She was floating in nothingness. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't.   
All she could recall was the pain and Grace screaming her name. She didn't want to go with her. She looked so….scared. She didn't have to be scared. Her master was going to treat her the same way he treated her. Why did she refuse this wonderful future? It was going to be perfect and wonderful and…and peaceful. Why couldn't she see that? She just wanted to protect her. If she stayed with those Autobots, she would die a horrible death.   
Skyfall realized she was crying the more she thought about how Grace refused her request. She felt like her whole body was in pain. She was alone here. She couldn't feel her master's presence here. She had felt that pain in her neck when things became chaotic. Was her connection to Megatron severed? The very thought of it frightened her. She had to somehow figure out a way to get back to him.   
"Master? Where are you?" She called out. No response. Skyfall shivered as she tried to move. It felt like something was pulling her back. She struggled against her restraints and cried out when nothing happened. She had to get out of here somehow. This place didn't feel right at all.   
"Calm down, Skyfall," a familiar voice whispered. Skyfall froze, looking around in a panic for the source.   
"Where are you? Where am I?" Skyfall called out, still not seeing her.   
"You got severely injured, Skyfall. I can't properly reach you right now. I will figure something out," the voice said. Skyfall was still frightened by this side of her, but she was alone and was desperate to see someone.  
She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt solid ground beneath her. Everything was still pitch black as she walked forward.   
"What's happening?" She asked.   
"You're being brought back to NEST," the voice responded, a hint of disgust in her voice. Skyfall frowned. Everything truly was bad now.  
"Is Grace okay?" Skyfall asked.   
"She is well," the voice said. Skyfall sighed softly in relief at the news.  
Some more time passed before Skyfall saw a figure in the distance. It was the other side of her. Skyfall smiled and ran to her. She was immediately stopped by some kind of invisible wall. The other side turned around. Skyfall gasped. The other side looked much different the last time she saw her. She appeared more machine than human. A skeletal robotic frame held her torn skin together. She looked like some kind of horrid zombie. Pitch black eyes gazed at her intensely as the other side approached and touched the invisible wall.   
"You went through something awful, Skyfall. It is preventing me from helping you any further," the other side murmured as a black liquid seeped from her eyes.   
"What can I do? I'll do anything in my power to break down this wall. Just tell me," Skyfall replied, glancing around to see if there was anything that could be of use. Nothing.  
"I believe your adoration for your mate can help. The sooner you can get out of this prison, the sooner you can be with your mate," the other side crowed, smiling cruelly. Skyfall nodded in agreement. That made sense.   
Skyfall sat down and tried to focus on Grace. The more she thought of her, the more she remembered how scared and hurt she was before getting knocked unconscious.   
"Your sorrow is getting in the way, Skyfall," the other side said.   
"Grace was so….scared and betrayed," Skyfall murmured, gazing down at her feet.   
"She just needs some…encouragement, my dear. Once you let me in and wake up, I will help you. I can help her see things our way," the other side purred, pressing her body against the wall. Skyfall shivered softly when she saw how some sharp parts pierced her skin, making it bleed black. She simply closed her eyes and tried to think of Grace when she was happy. The sorrow slipped away as the events that happened prior to going to that restaurant came to her memory. She smiled and laid down. She quickly realized she was laying in what felt like a field of flowers and opened her eyes to find herself in a small green and purple patch of flowers. She looked over at the other side and saw she was still in the dark, watching her with a growing smile that tore the skin around her mouth.   
"It's starting to work, Skyfall. Keep it up. Once you break free, you will soon be with your mate and Megatron," she said. Skyfall liked the sound of that and focused harder. She could hear someone crying somewhere, but she ignored it. She wanted out.

Optimus Prime was deep in thought as he watched the doctors and Ratchet work on Anna. The tracker in her neck had been badly damaged and pushed deeper into her spinal cord from the crash. She would live, but he wasn't certain what she would be like when she woke up. It wasn't going to be pleasant. He knew that was certain.   
Grace was by his side, sobbing softly as she watched on. She was suffering. He could only imagine what her pain felt like when chaos erupted.   
"Are…Are you going to go in and…and help her?" Grace asked, looking up at him hopefully with tear-filled eyes.   
"I will do what I can, Grace. I know our Anna is truly in there somewhere," Optimus replied before going into the operating room.  
"Good luck," Grace whispered before turning her attention back to Anna.  
"How is she?" Optimus asked as he went over to Ratchet.   
"She's stable. We patched her up and got some shards out of her neck. There's a big chunk of it stuck in her spinal cord that we can't remove," Ratchet replied as he showed him an x-ray of her neck. Optimus frowned when he saw the shard in there. It had grown tendrils that latched onto her over the years. The connection spot on the side of her neck was still intact. He had to connect with her during this troubling time. He had to bring her back.   
"You gonna work your magic?" One of the doctors asked as he and the others stepped back to let Optimus work.   
"I am," Optimus replied as he went over to Anna's side. There was a pained expression on her face as she laid there. He remembered the first time he saw her. Such a scared thing shouldn't have been through the abuse Megatron put her through. Megatron would pay for making his friend suffer all these years.   
"I will bring you back, my friend," he murmured as he reached forward and connected himself to her. He closed his optics as the connection went through.  
When he opened his optics, he was in a black place. He looked around and saw absolutely nothing. Strange. A fragment of a memory should have materialized by now. And where was Anna? It looked like he would have to go forward in order to find her.   
"Anna? Where are you?" He called out. No response. He turned on his headlights and quickly turned them off when he saw that they were useless.   
He kept walking and tried to think of a plan when he found her. He could talk some sense into her, but it was likely she wouldn't listen to him. He had to figure out something to bring her back and he had to think of it fast.   
He paused when he heard a girl crying somewhere. It sounded like Anna. He walked in the direction of the crying until he came across a figure in the distance. It was a younger version of Anna. She looked exactly like the way she did when he first saw her all those years ago. Her arms were chained up into the darkness, making her stand in an uncomfortable position. It was clear that he was getting tired from the way her knees and arms were trembling. Many bloody wounds decorated her body. Anna looked up at him, blood dripping from her eyes. Seeing her like that made all the more furious.   
"O-Optimus…He-Help…Help," she groaned weakly. Optimus went forward to help her, but was stopped by some invisible wall.   
"What's going on here, Anna?" He asked, kneeling to her level and pressing a hand against the wall. He wanted to try out one of his weapons to break the wall, but didn't want to injure her.   
"Anna is cut off from us. The crash separated all of us from…her. Megatron's influence is…is winning Anna over. He's going to…to be in control soon and he's going to have her…kill me. You have to help her, Optimus," Anna said.   
"I will do everything I can to protect you and Anna, my friend," Optimus replied as he stood up and continued, "Do you happen to know where Anna is?"  
"Just keep going forward, Optimus. You'll find her," Anna replied.   
Optimus turned and walked off into the dark. The image of young Anna chained up haunted him. No human deserved that treatment.   
After what felt like hours of walking, he saw a light ahead. He got closer and saw Anna laying in a bed of flowers. There was a pleasant smile on her face.   
"Anna!" Optimus cried out as he ran to her. He stopped when a figure appeared before him. It was Anna, but she looked…distorted. He remembered seeing her when Anna was pulled away from her childhood memory. She looked much worse now.   
"You really shouldn't be here," the other Anna growled, the skin around her joints tearing and revealing a robotic skeletal frame beneath.  
"You're the one who shouldn't be here, abomination," Optimus said as he aimed his gun at her, his optics turning into blue slits. The other Anna chuckled darkly, spitting up black blood.   
"You have no power here. Soon, Anna will let me in and she will be perfect," she crowed. Optimus shot at her, but the projectiles went through her with no effect. The other Anna looked surprised and her smile grew as she looked over at Anna in the flowers.   
"She's almost ready. You can't stop the inevitable, Prime," the other Anna said as she turned to press herself against the invisible wall.   
"Anna! You have to wake up and listen to me!" Optimus yelled. Anna's pleasant smile disappeared as she grimaced. The flowers around her began to fade away as the ground became charred. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.   
"Shut up," the other Anna hissed, not taking her eyes off Anna.   
"You were making so much progress, Anna. We should have known you were still being influenced by Megatron. We should have done more to help you. I should have done more for you, my friend. I should have showed you more of your past," Optimus said, pressing a hand against the invisible wall. There was no response from Anna. She still looked like she was in pain. The flowers were slowly growing back as her pained expression slowly softened. That certainly wasn't good.   
The other Anna began to laugh wickedly as she touched the invisible wall. Purple lights appeared where she touched. Her hand went through before the other Anna walked through.  
"No!" Optimus cried out as he began punching the wall. It wouldn't break. He pulled out his guns and shot at the wall. Nothing. He could only watch on in horrified anger as the other Anna knelt next to Anna, pulling her close while smiling at him smugly.  
"You've lost, Prime," she said in Megatron's voice.   
The light went out and Optimus barely had time to react before the connection was lost.  
Optimus grunted as he opened his optics. The power had gone out in the operating room as the doctors cried out in alarm.   
"What happened in there?" Ratchet asked, appearing confused.   
"Something bad," Optimus replied as he turned his headlights on and pointed them at Anna. Anna was awake and looking up at him with angry blacked-out eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, spaghettios...
> 
> What's going to happen next? Will Anna be cured or will Megatron's influence stay with her forever? Does Optimus have what it takes to stop Anna from rampaging without harming her? Can Grace somehow save herself and help Anna? We'll find out soon.


	29. The Beginning of the End Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall struggles to see the truth as Megatron takes over

Optimus barely had a moment to react before Anna slashed at the nearest nurse's face, making her scream in agony before falling to the floor, dead.   
"Anna, no!" He bellowed as Anna quickly broke free and slashed at the next nurse.   
"Restrain her!" One of the doctor's commanded as he backed off to get something to sedate her. Optimus and Ratchet lunged at Anna, but she was quick as she ran for the door. Grace was frozen in horror at the window. Anna was going to go after her. Optimus was sure of that.  
"Grace, run!" Optimus yelled as he followed Anna. Grace was already running as the power began to go out in the entire facility. This was bad. Very bad. Megatron was probably planning something. He couldn't let Anna get away.   
"Someone grab her now!" Optimus ordered as some soldiers joined him. One ran ahead and was about to shoot a taser at her, but Anna turned and jumped on him, cutting his throat open while laughing. Optimus felt fear when he saw the manic look on her face. This was something else. This was the abomination he saw.   
"You crazy bitch!" One solider cried out while pointing a gun at Anna.   
"Do not shoot to kill!" Optimus exclaimed as Anna began to run again. Optimus pursued her, keeping his headlights on her. She was fast. Too fast. Unnaturally fast. Optimus saw Ironhide ahead who turned to see everyone running at him.   
"Ironhide, grab Anna!" He ordered.   
"Get over here, girly," Ironhide growled as he took a stance that would block Anna's path. Anna kept running at him. Ironhide grunted as he reached down quickly and grabbed her by her robotic arm. Anna cried out as she was stopped and yanked into the air. She screamed and thrashed about violently as Ironhide kept her at a safe distance.  
"What the hell happened to her?" Ironhide asked, looking from her to Optimus in confusion.   
"Megatron has a hold of her. She's…possessed," Optimus murmured as he got closer. Ironhide glared in disgust at Anna as she writhed and screeched like an animal in his grip.  
"Let me go! I need to get to her! I need her! I need him!" Anna screamed as she struggled some more. Optimus was about to reach for her when there was a sickening crack from Anna's arm, making her scream an inhuman scream. Her robotic arm crumbled in Ironhide's grip, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. 

Everything went dark around Skyfall when her arm broke. The searing pain was unbearable. She didn't open her mouth, but a horrible scream filled the air. She was letting the other side control her. She saw the horrible things it had done. She wanted to be frightened by it, but it felt...surprisingly good. She was going after Grace who had run away. The other side had told her that when she got Grace, they could both go to Megatron who had caused the blackout in the NEST base.   
Ironhide had grabbed her. The other side seemed desperate to get away. Desperate enough to make her arm break in Ironhide's grip. When that pain took over, the other side's grip on her disappeared.  
She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was back in that black place. She looked over at where her arm should be and saw nothing.   
"Fuck," she moaned as she tried to stand up. Where was the other side? She had to get back before they took her again.  
"You have to see the truth, Anna. You don't want this," a voice whispered. Anna turned and saw that other version of her. She was less blurry now. She looked like a much younger version of herself. The other girl was chained to some kind of invisible wall that she struggled against.   
"Why are you here? I thought you were dead," Skyfall said, unsure if she wanted to approach her.  
"Not yet. That abomination can't touch me without your help. Only you can approach me. I have so much to show you," the other version of her murmured.   
"What can you show me?" Skyfall asked.   
"I can show you the truth, Anna," the girl replied as a white light formed in her chest. Skyfall approached, reaching out to the strange light.   
"Get back here!" The voice of the abomination screamed as Skyfall was yanked back into the dark.

Anna had froze when she hit the floor. The black in her eyes had disappeared and Optimus saw the pain and confusion in her eyes. Ironide cried out in surprise and threw the damaged arm to the side before turning his attention back to Anna.   
"Are…you okay, Anna?" Optimus asked as he knelt before Anna.   
Anna looked at him before her eyes went black once more. She screamed in his face and jumped to her feet, running off weakly in the direction of Grace's room.   
"That bitch is out of control!" Ironhide exclaimed as the others pursued Anna.   
It wasn't hard to lose track of Anna in the dark. She left behind a trail of black and red blood along with little bits of machinery. He was sure she was going to end up hurting Grace if she got her hand on her. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let another human suffer because of Megatron.   
Optimus turned a corner and saw Anna banging on a locked door.   
"Grace! Let me in! I…I'm really hurt. You…You have to help me," she said. She noticed Optimus and froze in place as he began to run to her, making the whole hallway shake.   
"You have nowhere to run, Anna. Just turn yourself in. We can help you," Optimus said as he slowed down. The other soldiers joined him, waiting for his orders. Anna was silent before she looked to the side. Optimus followed her gaze and saw a conveniently opened air vent that was next to Grace's room.   
"Anna, no!" Optimus bellowed as Anna made a mad dash for the vent. She already crawled in just as a soldier shot at her, barely missing her.  
"You need to go," Optimus growled, turning on the trembling soldier. The solider nodded before rushing off.   
"We need someone to unlock that door now!" He said as he tried to pry the door open. It surprisingly didn't open. Curse these Decepticon-proof doors! He could blast it away, but that would injure Grace and Anna.  
"Grace, hide!" He bellowed as he pounded on the door. Even if Anna got to her, they couldn't go anywhere.

Grace held back the urge to cry as she hid under the bed. So much had happened in such a short span of time. She saw Anna killing those nurses. This wasn't her girl. This was something else. This was Megatron.   
She could hear Anna quickly approaching as Optimus banged on the door. How was it not breaking? The emergency lights came on, bathing the room a dark red as Anna crawled into the room. Grace covered her mouth when she saw Anna. Her robotic arm was gone and bleeding heavily. She needed help.   
"Grace, where are you? You…You have to come with me. Megatron will help us. I…I might die if you don't come with me," Anna murmured as she began walking around the room, clutching her injured arm to stop the bleeding. She didn't even sound like herself.   
"Grace, we have to go now. Prime is gonna get in somehow," Anna said. Grace shivered softly when Anna walked dangerously close to her hiding spot. The pounding on the door was almost deafening now. What could she even do? She had no way of defending herself if Anna found her.   
"There you are, Grace," Anna's voice purred as she bent down to look at her. Her eyes were all black and dripping a black liquid. Grace let out a scream as she tried to crawl away from her. She got out from under the bed when Anna grabbed her by the foot, keeping her down.   
"Anna, stop!" Optimus's voice bellowed from outside. Anna chuckled darkly as she pulled Grace closer.   
"You can't do this, Anna. Let go! You won't be able to get far like this. I…I don't want you to die," Grace said as she tried to push her away. Anna had an iron grip on her despite her missing arm.   
"Megatron will find a way, my love," Anna said, looking over at the open vent. Grace struggled in Anna's grip as she was forcefully dragged to the vent.   
"I can't go with you, Anna! This isn't the girl I fell in love with!" Grace screamed as she slapped Anna across the face. Anna froze as the black in her eyes vanished. 

Skyfall fell on her bottom as she was forced back into that dark place. She wanted to cry. Grace's words and actions were breaking her heart. She was so scared of her. No, she was scared of that other side that so desperately wanted to drag her away against her will.   
"She must see the truth!" A voice cried out.   
Skyfall looked over and saw the two sides of her struggling against each other. The one that was in control was furious as she tried to put the younger one down. She slashed her repeatedly across the face and chest, but the other didn't fall. Skyfall wasn't sure exactly what to do, but the more they struggled, the more she hurt in her chest.   
"She belongs to her master! She is Megatron's sweet pet and that's all she'll ever be!" the one who was in control hissed.   
"She deserves to be free! I can't just stand by and watch this. I won't let you have you!" The other screamed. She looked over at Anna and smiled sadly as that white light formed around her. It separated from her body and floated toward her as the two of them suddenly disappeared. Anna looked to and fro, but saw nothing. Her chest still hurt immensely before it became all the more intense. She fell to her knees, crying out in agony at the pain. The white light floated before her. She wanted to touch it. She was sure something important came with it.   
"Come back to your master, little one," a family voice whispered. Skyfall froze and turned to find herself in Megatron's throne room. He was seated, smiling down at her despite the angry look in his optics. Multiple headless human bodies littered the floor. They seemed to be bowing before him. Skyfall somehow recognized these bodies from somewhere. One of them looked like that one headless body that plagued her dreams from so long ago.  
"You don't have to suffer anymore, my pet. You just need to hide away with your mate and someone will come. She will learn to love me. Just imagine how perfect it will be," Megatron crowed as he beckoned her to come closer.   
Skyfall wanted to run to him, but something stopped her from doing so. She looked back and saw that white light. She had to touch it.   
"I…I just want to know what that is, Master," she said as she went to the light. An angry roar filled the air as she was yanked away from the light once more.  
"It's all lies, my pet. Let's get back to business," Megatron hissed as he grabbed her. Skyfall screamed as he plunged a sharp finger into her chest. More hot pain coursed through her as Megatron laughed wickedly.   
All went dark. When she opened her eyes, she saw a frightened Grace looking at her. She had no control as Megatron made her grab Grace once more.   
"Anna, please. You have to fight this," Grace pleaded. Skyfall wanted to stop, but Megatron was stronger.  
"She can't fight back," Megatron said in Skyfall's voice. Skyfall tried everything to break free, but nothing happened. The pounding on the door stopped before it suddenly fell down with a crash. Megatron made Skyfall look over as Optimus looked into the doorway with a panicked, yet angry expression on his face.  
"Let her go now, Anna!" Optimus demanded as some soldiers rushed in. Megatron growled as he made Skyfall wrap a hand around Grace's neck.   
"One step closer and I'll crush her. I can always find another mate for her," Megatron hissed in his own voice. Optimus and the soldiers froze. Even Grace looked at Skyfall with horror in her eyes.  
"They belong to me now," Megatron said, tightening his grip on Grace, making her choke.  
Skyfall had to stop him. She had to try. She focused on freeing herself. She thought of the kiss she shared with Grace and all the wonderful emotions felt during that moment. She cried out in agony as everything went dark.   
She gasped when she fell on the floor in Megatron's throne room. She looked up and saw Megatron stumbling, rubbing at his head and growling in annoyance. The white light was still in the room. This was her chance. She ran for it. She could have sworn it was much further away.  
"Get back here!" Megatron bellowed. Skyfall could feel something tugging at her around her waist. It was going to pull her away. She couldn't let herself get caught again. She didn't want to see Grace get hurt.   
Something caught her by the leg, making her trip and fall on her stomach. Megatron caught up to her and quickly picked her up, forcing her to look him in the eye.   
"You need to stop resisting, my pet. It's useless. You are mine and nothing else," Megatron growled as he gave her a squeeze, digging his sharp fingers into her. Skyfall screamed and looked over at the light. It was so close. She couldn't give up now.  
"I'm going to make sure you never see what that thing holds," Megatron said as he aimed his cannon at the white light.  
"No!" Skyfall cried out as he shot at it. There was a white explosion as the light flew at them, hitting Skyfall straight in the chest. Skyfall gasped as she was dropped. The darkness and Megatron vanished as all her memories came crashing down on her like waves. She could only look at everything with wide eyes as her whole life played before her. She saw her family. She saw her ruined town. She saw all the abuse Megatron put her through. She saw the Autobots rescuing her and bringing her to the Hollands, her new family. She saw how she met Grace and all the wonderful memories associated with her. She saw all the wonderful memories of Bumblebee. Tears ran down her cheeks when she saw a newsfeed of the Holland farm burning. She remembered Hope and how she willingly let herself be turned in order to protect her. She was that headless body that haunted her dreams after she was murdered. She remembered her obsession with Megatron when she was under his control. It had made her feel good in the past, but now it made her feel sick. It was all so crystal clear and it haunted her.   
"Skyfall, these are false images, my pet. Come to your master. I'll make everything better," Megatron's voice groaned. There was a hint of desperation in his voice. Skyfall turned in the direction of his voice and saw him. He was so far away and she wanted it that way. He was struggling to get to his feet and breathing heavily as he looked at her. Her hands curled up into fists as she glared at him.  
"My name is Anna," she said as white and blue lights swirled around her. 

Anna gasped when she came to. She was on her knees gazing at the ceiling with wide eyes. Her throat was raw from screaming. Grace was looking at her with wide frightened eyes. There were red marks on her neck where Megatron had squeezed her. That was from her own hand. She felt weak and exhausted as she looked from Grace to Optimus and the soldiers.   
A wave of sickness came over her as she vomited violently on the floor. Hot black liquid fell from her mouth like a putrid waterfall. She finally stopped and gazed down at the sick. There were bits of machinery floating in the steaming liquid. Pieces of Megatron.  
Breathing heavily, Anna looked at Grace, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"I…I'm sorry, Grace. I'm so sorry," she murmured before passing out, her mind going blank from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Anna's finally back :D
> 
> One more chapter coming soon to finally wrap things up


	30. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finally wakes up and plans for her future with the Autobots

Anna had been reliving all her memories. She knew she was unconscious and was probably being operated on right now. She was just so tired and wanted to experience all the wonderful moments in her life before waking up.   
She saw that cliffside from so long ago. She could see a car parked away from her. She smiled sadly as she approached it and saw herself with Grace sitting together. They were talking for a moment before they began to kiss. She knew what was going to happen after they kissed. She remembered what kissing her first felt like. It all felt like a dream.  
Before the memory took a turn, Anna turned and walked off into another memory. She was back at the Holland farm by their lake. She was sitting with Bumblebee as they tossed stones into the lake. It was so simple, but she loved it. She could remember the animosity she felt toward him when Megatron took over. She wanted to apologize to him. She had to apologize to everyone. She had done so many despicable things because of Megatron. That would be one of the first things she was going to do when she woke up.   
After spending some time reliving her memories, she found herself in a rather large open room. This didn't look familiar. Frowning, she looked around for anything she knew, but found nothing.   
"Anna," an all too familiar voice said. Anna could hear approaching footsteps and watched as Optimus Prime walked into the room. Anna smiled sadly as she ran to him.  
"I'm so sorry for everything, Optimus. Can you forgive me?" Anna asked, holding back the urge to cry as she looked up at him.   
"You don't have to be sorry, Anna. Megatron had a hold of you and was acting through you. You couldn't control yourself," Optimus said as he knelt to be on her level. That was true, but she still felt terrible for the things he made her do.   
"What's…What's going to happen now?" She asked.   
"You need to recover, my friend. You lost a lot of blood and you're in need of a new arm," Optimus replied. Anna looked at her missing arm and sighed softly. Whatever the doctors were going to give her would be ten times better than what Megatron gave her.   
"And after that? I don't think Megatron will give me up that easily," she said.   
"He won't give up. Once he wants something, he won't stop until it's his. We won't make the mistake of sending you to some secluded place. You can stay here or we can send you someplace where Megatron will never find you," Optimus said.   
At that moment, a soft cry filled the air. It sounded like a baby. Curious, Anna followed the sound and came across a crib.   
"What's this?" She asked as she approached. Optimus was close behind her.   
"It's a new start, my friend. Those two sides of you are now long gone and only this remains. She will help you grow past the trauma," Optimus replied as Anna took a look into the crib. There was a baby laying inside, whimpering softly. It was her. The baby stopped crying and looked up at Anna with wide green eyes.   
"Hello, little one," Optimus crowed as he knelt down and carefully offered his finger to the baby. The baby gurgled happily as she reached out to him, holding his finger with a strong grip. Optimus chuckled softly in response. A rare sound. Anna smiled at the sight, more tears welling up. She felt bad that the good side of her had vanished, but if it meant a new start, then she would accept it. That side of her went down fighting off Megatron's influence. This new part of her could grow to be good like her.  
"So strong. You're going to grow fast, little one," Optimus said as the baby babbled on. The light around them began to dim as Optimus started to slowly fade away.  
"I will see you very soon, my friend," he said before disappearing. Anna nodded and went to the crib. The baby gazed up at her curiously before reaching out to her. Anna smiled as she touched the baby's hand.  
"I hope things get better for us," Anna murmured as all went dark. 

Anna groaned softly as she woke to find herself back in her room. She was hooked up to an IV and other machines. She looked over and saw that she was still armless. There was a dull pain where her arm once was, making her frown. She looked forward to having a new arm.   
She heard movement to her other side and saw Grace. She had been dozing off in a chair. She opened her eyes, stretched, and paused when she saw that Anna was awake.   
"H-Hi, Grace," Anna whispered, her voice weak as she sat up.  
"Thank god you're back. I was so scared. You've been out for a few days," she said as she went to sit next to her. Anna took her hand in her own, smiling at her sadly.   
"Where you by my side this whole time?" Anna asked.  
"I tried to, but Optimus and Jessica made sure I took breaks," Grace replied with a soft giggle. Anna's smile slowly disappeared when she saw visible bruises around Grace's neck.   
"What's wrong, babe?" Grace asked when she noticed her frown.   
"I hurt you, Grace. I still feel terrible about scaring and hurting you," Anna replied.   
"It's...It's okay, Anna. All that is over. That wasn't even you in the place. It's okay. We're okay," Grace said while rubbing at her neck. She wanted to be reassured by that, but she still felt responsible. As long as Megatron was around, she wasn't safe. No one was safe.   
"How's Bee? I didn't see him when things went down," Anna said, wanting to change the subject. She wanted to see him.   
"He's somewhere. When he heard about what had happened, he was devastated. I told him you would be okay, but he was worried sick and would often come check on you. I can call him and tell him you're up," Grace said while pulling out her phone and texting him. Anna smiled and cuddled up to her. Grace was so warm. She had missed this.   
A moment had passed before the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps filled the air. Anna looked over at her open doorway as Bumblebee appeared, buzzing excitedly when he saw her. He carefully entered the room and crouched next to the bed.   
"Annie are you okay?" He asked.   
"I'm better now, Bee," Anna replied, reaching out to stroke the side of his face. He let out a content hum in response.  
"I'm sorry for lying to you and being so mean before," she said.   
"It's…okay, friend," Bumblebee replied. There was a sorrowful expression in his optics. Anna sighed as she laid back down, glad that she was surrounded by her friends. This was how she wanted everything to be. She just wanted to be safe and happy. 

Two days had passed since Anna woke up. Most of her time was spent with the doctors who talked her about her road to recovery. The first thing that would be worked on was finding a proper prosthetic arm for her. She was shown some models and she chose one that looked the most human. She would have it attached once she was ready.   
She had come across Ironhide who had apologized for damaging her arm. She had reassured him that it was okay and that he actually did a favor for her by cutting off a part of Megatron from her. He had actually smiled at her, which she had never seen him do around her. He still called her a troublemaker and told her he would keep a close eye on her from now on. She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not  
Whenever she slept, she relived more memories and often spent time with the new start who was quickly growing up. The other side didn't talk much, but listened to her silently when Anna wanted to vent to her about her feelings about current events.  
Anna was feeling a sense of deja vu a she sat inside Optimus Prime. He was parked outside the NEST base on a cliff that overlooked the closest city. She remembered something like this from so long ago.   
There had been talk about what was to be done for her in the near future. Anna didn't want to be placed in a new family. She was an adult who needed her own place in the world. Optimus and the higher ups understood that.   
Anna had been mulling over a certain thought as she sat with Optimus. She wasn't sure if he would approve of her idea. It was a longshot as she decided to finally tell him.  
"Optimus, I've been thinking of something," she said as she opened his door and stepped out. Optimus transformed and knelt next to her.   
"What is it, Anna?" He asked.   
"I've been thinking about what I should do with my life. I...I want to work for you and the Autbots. I want to work for NEST," Anna said. Optimus was silent for a moment, his expression serious.   
"That is serious work, Anna. Dangerous too. Are you sure this is what you want?" Optimus asked.   
"I'm sure. I want to rid the world of the Decepticons after what they put me through. I don't want anyone else to suffer because of them. I can handle the training and the pain that comes with this job," Anna replied. She hoped she was right about that last part. She was going to have to talk with Grace about her plans. It was likely she would object to what she wanted, but she was sure she would support her after some time.  
"And what will happen when you come face to face with Megatron again?" Optimus asked, a curious expression on his faceplates.   
"I will do whatever I can to take him down, Optimus. He'll pay for what he did to me," Anna said, smiling grimly. Optimus simply nodded before standing to his full height.   
"If that's what you want, then I will help you as much as I can, my friend," he said as he turned to go inside. There was a sense of pride in his voice. Anna followed close behind him. She paused when she felt a familiar cold prickle in the back of her neck. She glanced behind her, but saw nothing but the dying sunset.   
"One day, you will return to me, my pet. Just you wait," Megatron's faint voice growled softly. Anna shivered before quickly brushing him off. He wouldn't let him interfere with her life or scare her anymore. There was going to be a day when she would face him again, but things would be different. She would see him fail. The very thought made her smile. She was going to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over! It was fun while it lasted :D  
> It is very likely that there will be a sequel coming soon. Megatron isn't giving up on Anna and Anna is looking forward to stopping the Decepticons with the help of her friends. For now, Anna will take time to recover and train.   
> Thanks for reading my fic, yall!

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna get much more intense after this :P


End file.
